Dos semanas
by Azulitahp
Summary: Harry debe escoger entre la estabilidad de su vida o lanzarse a los brazos de la única mujer que ha amado... ¿Qué crees que escogerá?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: La chica de la fotografía.

Harry Potter era un auror exitoso, a sus veinticuatro años tenía una carrera consolidada y todos en el ministerio creían que sería él el próximo jefe de aurores del cuartel de Inglaterra, en el ámbito profesional tenía todo lo que quería.

Él era un joven apuesto, poseía un físico nada extraordinario pero trabajado dado a los frecuentes ejercicios que realizaba para su carrera. Era un chico afectuoso, responsable y caballeroso, cualidad que embobaba a muchas mujeres. Era un tipo enamorado de la simpleza de la vida, sencilla y gentil. Seguía siendo el mismo Harry. Ron y Hermione Weasley seguían siendo sus mejores amigos, que si bien ambos se habían casado hace un par de años y fruto del amor que se profesaban habían tenido una hija, Rose Weasley quién por supuesto era ahijada de Harry. Él pasaba sus ratos libres con sus amigos, a veces visitaba a los señores Weasley en la Madriguera, o se limitaba a estar en casa con su padrino.

Sí, Sirius Black vivía con él desde la promesa que se habían pactado desde su tercer año en Hogwarts desde aquel entonces ya no se separaron, y Harry ya no sabía que tan bueno era eso.

En ese instante estaba por llegar a su casa, cruzó la verja y caminó por el jardín, con un simple movimiento de su varita la puerta de su casa estaba abierta para él. Pero al poner un pie dentro de la sala deseó haber dicho mal el conjuro. Un nubarrón rubio seguido de uno castaño pasaron rápidamente frente a sus ojos. Él último era por supuesto el de su padrino desnudo.

― ¡Sirius! ― Exclamó un Harry escandalizado.

― ¡Mierda! ― El animago tomó lo primero que encontró para cubrirse que fue un cojín con figuras de snitches. Ambos escucharon un gritito que fue ahogado por un portazo ― ¿qué se supone que haces aquí?

― Es el lugar donde vivo, ¿no?

― Lo sé, pero ¿y el cuartel?

― Hace una hora y media finalizó el horario... debí hablar yo con el ministro y justificar tu "rubia desaparición" del cuartel. Kingsley necesitaba hablar algo urgente contigo, pero tú saliste antes del cuartel.

― No sabía que quería hablar algo conmigo... yo debía tratar otros asuntos...

― ¡Tener sexo con una de tus amigas! ― Le recriminó.

― Para el discurso ahí crío...

― ¿Cuándo vas a madurar?

― Me decepcionas muchacho, ¿dónde están tus genes de merodeador? ¡donde los dejaste! tu padre estaría a punto de sufrir un trauma ante tu desvergonzada forma de actuar ― A pesar de la seriedad que Harry quería aparentar rió igualmente.

― Eres imposible, esa mujer debe tener mi edad.

― Deberías seguir mis pasos, cachorro.

― Sirius, en dos semanas me caso con Sophie ― Insistió Harry

― No me lo recuerdes ― Repuso Sirius con expresión melodramática llevándose una mano al pecho. Harry rió.

― ¿Ha llamado Sophie?

― ¿Me viste cara de secretario, mocoso?

― No Sirius... que molesto te pones, has estado toda el día aquí ¿no?

― Pues no, ese aparato no ha sonado.

― Es extraño ― repuso ceñudo.

― ¿Qué cosa?

― Que Sophie no llame... ― Sirius soltó una carcajada y Harry le lanzó una mirada asesina ― ¿de qué te ríes tarado?

― ¿Extrañas a tu novia?

― Prometida ― Le corrigió con desdén.

― ¿Estás seguro en querer continuar con esto? ― El chico lo miró a los ojos y un brillo suplicante se apoderó de su mirada. Ya sabía a que se refería su padrino y no quería tocar el tema.

― Es lo que debo hacer y punto.

― Punto las pelotas... te estás equivocando, Harry.

― Claro que no Sirius... ― El joven compuso una expresión confusa, debía evitar el tema a como diera lugar. ― ¿te puedes vestir? es hilarante hablar con mi padrino en pelotas. Vuelvo en cinco minutos y por tu bien me desharía de esa amiga e iría a hablar con el ministro.

― Sí cachorro, no te preocupes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&66

Veinte minutos más tarde Harry volvió a la casa y encontró un pergamino en la mesa de centro que había en la sala

Querido Cachorro:

Seguí la juerga en un motel... no te preocupes solo fueron unos minutos más. No podía dejar a mi chica con las ganas de conocer a "Canutín" Ya estoy en el ministerio y me dirijo a hablar con Kingsley. Cenamos juntos, ahijado. Te quiero

Canuto

PD: Cocina delicioso.

Harry lanzó el pergamino hacia la mesa de centro esbozando una sonrisa, su padrino jamás cambiaría. Fue hasta su habitación y de duchó durante varios minutos. Instantes más tarde salía del baño con una toalla blanca atada a la cintura y caminaba en dirección al armario, comenzó a escoger una ropa cómoda y no reparó en que una hoja blanca había caído de entre sus ropas. Hasta que estuvo completamente vestido pudo observar un papel blanco tirado en el suelo.

No era un simple papel. Era una fotografía de hace unos cuantos años atrás. Su corazón latió con la fuerza de mil caballos, los inocentes recuerdos que poseía arremetieron sin piedad y la distancia se redujo en centímetros y pudo sonreír.

Siempre estuvo enamorado de la chica de la fotografía, desde que vio esa mirada brillante y expectante, y ese cabello que le resultaba deslumbrante. Definitivamente toda la vida había amado a la hermana de su mejor amigo, a Ginny Weasley. Y en tres años no había visto a esa persona tan importante para él, tres largos y repudiados años sin esa pelirroja en su vida. Hace tres años ella se había ido con otro, dejándolo sin vida aparente. Ella se fue sin importar dejar a su familia, todo por correr a los aborrecibles brazos  
de Dean Thomas, el hombre que Ginny siempre había amado.

Con el tiempo él y Ginny construyeron una amistad que dio paso a que Harry se convirtiera en el confidente de la menor de los Weasley. Él había sufrido cuando ella le comentaba sus aventuras amorosas con el joven "Oh Harry, Dean me besó" "Oh Harry, Dean me pidió ser su novia" "Oh Harry, Dean me pidió que nos pusiéramos las ilusiones" "Oh Harry, Dean me hizo el amor" "Oh Harry, Dean me propuso vivir juntos"

Él había escuchado eso y debía fingir felicidad y comprensión ante su amiga... aunque todo el mundo supiera, hasta la misma Ginny, lo enamorado que Harry estaba. A ella no le importó confesarle sus secretos íntimos y él se contentaba con verla feliz. Del mismo modo en que él estaba buscando su felicidad en manos de otra. Miró la fotografía donde una bonita pelirroja saludaba a la cámara y luego reía a carcajadas. Suspiró condenadamente... esa mujer solo necesitaba reír para volverlo loco.

El teléfono sonó y él dio un respingo aún con la foto en la mano se dirigió hasta la sala y tomó el auricular.

― ¿Bueno?

― ¡Harry! mi amor, ¿cómo estás? ― Exclamaba una emocionada voz.

― Sophie... mi amor, estoy bien ¿Cómo estás tú?

― Bien, pero te extraño demasiado. Mi hermana y madre me traen vuelta loca escogiendo el vestido apropiado.

― Pues diles que con cualquier vestido te verás hermosa.

― Gracias cielo ― A Harry le pareció ver el sonrojo de su novia ― ¿cómo están las cosas en el ministerio?

― Bien, sin novedad

― Te extraño, amor.

― Yo también cielo.

― Faltan aún dos semanas para mi matrimonio... ¡Es tanto tiempo! ― Harry sonrió

― Aprovecha estos días con tu familia, cariño, solo son catorce días más.

― Catorce días... y solo fue ayer que dejé Inglaterra y parece que no te viera hace años. ― Repuso ella con voz acongojada.

― Exagerada ― Sonrió.

― Te amo, Potter.

― Te amo, Sophie.

― Mañana te llamo.

― ¿Mañana?

― Sí, más tarde tengo una cita con el diseñador.

― Que divertido ― Ironizó.

― Gracioso ― Alguien tocó la puerta desesperadamente y Harry consultó la hora en su reloj pulsera. Eran las 19:00 horas en punto.

― Están tocando la puerta Sophie... mañana hablamos.

― Por supuesto... te amo.

― Yo también... adiós.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Amigos

Harry cortó y con aire despreocupado caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió y su mundo se vio abrumado, desestabilizado y todo terminó por irse a la mierda cuando la persona que acabara de tocar con desesperación la puerta se abalanzara sobre su cuerpo, llorosa, exaltada, y perdida.

― Ginny... ¿qué sucede? ― Preguntó perplejo aferrándola más hacia su cuerpo.

― Terminé con Dean... ― Hipó.

Ella lloraba desconsolada y él no sabía como calmarla porque aún no salía del asombro de verla ahí plantada en la puerta de su casa era una alucinación magnífica, un poco llorosa pero ante sus ojos era una mujer encantadora pidiendo a gritos que alguien la consolara y ese papel de amigo incondicional, absoluto y categórico le pertenecía a él.

― Ginny...

― Harry estoy destrozada...

― Lo sé hermosa, ven ― Harry se separó unos segundos de la pelirroja y cerró la puerta. La tomó de la mano, la condujo hasta la sala y con delicadeza la sentó en el sillón rodeando los hombros de su amiga y ella se refugió en el pecho de Harry para seguir llorando ― ¿qué sucede? estoy preocupado ― Añadió él al tiempo que un vaso rebosante en agua cristalina llegaba hasta las manos de Ginny.

― Él estaba... y yo lo vi ― Balbuceaba apesadumbrada mirando aterrada a Harry.

― Tranquila, bebe agua y cálmate ― Decía él con tranquilidad escrutando el rostro pálido y pesaroso de Ginny ― Dime que sucedió ― La instó a seguir cuando la vio más relajada.

― Hace unos...― Hipó ―...meses la relación iba flaqueando, él ya no era el de antes y últimamente llegaba tarde a casa o simplemente no llegaba hasta que decidí enfrentarlo ― Relató ella cuando las lágrimas gruesan escapaban aparatosamente de sus rojos ojos. Comenzó a temblar y Harry la envolvió en sus brazos con fuerza.

― Tranquila... dime que sucedió cuando lo enfrentaste ― Susurró. Ella lo miró de soslayo y bebió un poco de agua, después de unos segundos contestó.

― Él intentó golpearme... ― Musitó y Harry lo miró escandalizado y asombrado. Se levantó inmediatamente sintiendo una rabia inconmensurable.

― ¿Qué? ¿ese hijo de puta te golpeó? ― Interpeló encolerizado.

― ¡No! ¿no escuchas lo que te digo? ― Increpó ella levantándose también ― Si el muy tarado se hubiese atrevido a ponerme un jodido dedo encima te juro que no habría tenido elección para hacer algo más ― Repuso enfurecida.

― ¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue esto? ― Preguntó autoritariamente ella volvió a sentarse y lo miró compungida ― ¡Dime Ginevra! ― Demandó.

― Hace... diez meses ― Musitó.

― ¡Diez meses Ginny! ― Exclamó ― ¿cómo pudiste seguir con él después de eso?

― Estaba enamorada ― Se excusó con lágrimas en los ojos. Harry la miró dolido, se revolvió el cabello. Sentía rabia por no haber estado presente cuando ella más lo necesitó pero también podía percibir la amargura del rechazo del no ser correspondido por la mujer que amaba, siempre destinado a estar en ese rincón dónde Ginny se había limitado a dejarlo.

― ¡Eres una tonta! ¿me quieres decir dónde quedó la postura de mujer fuerte e indómita? ¡solo eran habladurías, te pasaste por el culo tu propio discurso al permitir que ese bastardo te levantara la mano y seguir con él! ― Espetó furibundo, Ginny lo miró suplicante y Harry dejó ambas manos en su cintura y la miró directamente a los ojos ― ¿qué sucedió después?

― Me pidió disculpas dijo que me amaba y que no entendía porque había reaccionado así... ― Harry chasqueó la lengua.

― Y tú le creíste, eres una tonta ¿cuándo entenderás que ese hombre no te amó nunca? ― Espetó cruelmente Ginny lo miró enojada y una vez más se levantó.

― ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ― Preguntó furiosa.

― ¡Es verdad! un hombre que te aleja de tu familia no te quiere, te separó de las personas que te quieren de verdad, te aisló por completo durante tres años Ginny... ¿realmente crees que ese hombre te amó? ― Preguntó secamente, ella derramó lágrimas gruesas y no se atrevió a mirar a su amigo a los ojos.

― Harry... ― Gimió caminó unos pasos hasta él lo miró a los ojos y él le sostuvo la mirada con el alma rota.

― No puedo entender que actuaras así, Ginny, te separaste de tu familia y no te importó nada, ese hombre te encegueció ― Le reprochó.

― No tenía opción ― Se excusó rápidamente.

― ¡Claro que la tenías! ― Exclamó contrariado ― siempre tienes alternativas y tú escogiste las equivocadas, elegiste largarte a otro país con ese tipo por mucho que te llenaran la cabeza de idioteces finalmente tú accediste a todo eso ― le recriminó dolido.

― No quiero que tú me juzgues...

― Todos nuestros actos tienen consecuencias Ginny, yo soy tú amigo y estaré siempre a tu lado apoyando tus decisiones pero no me pidas que no te de mi opiniones al respecto. Apareciste después de tres años luego de haber tenido un año de mierda.

― Sé que no he hecho bien las cosas, pero necesitaba hablar contigo tú eres mi brújula...

― ¿Despupes de tres años te acuerdas de tu brújula? ― Replicó con rencor, ella sonrió con pesar y se lanzó a sus brazos.

― Perdóname ― Le suplicó mientras enredaba sus dedos en la espesa cabellera azabache de su amigo ― Sé que fui una tonta al alejarme de ustedes, Dean fue un error.

― Tú familia te extraña mucho ― Susurró perdido en las caricias de la joven.

― Yo también los extraño y los necesito tanto.

― ¿Por qué no volviste a nosotras antes?

― Por miedo ― Respondió angustiada.

― ¿Miedo de qué preciosa? ― Preguntó con desazón, la miró a los ojos y con pesar vio otra tanda de lágrimas.

― De que me rechazaran yo los abandoné y están en todo derecho al no querer que yo vuelva a sus vidas, sé que están molestos ― mencionó terca.

― No están molestos, cielo, están dolidos por tus deciosiones pero estoy seguro que hablando con ellos lograrán entenderte.

― ¿Cómo tú? ― Preguntó ilusionada él le sonrió con ternura y asintió ― ayúdame a volver, por favor ― Le rogó desesperada apoyando ambas manos en las mejillas de Harry, él hizo lo mismo y le enjugó las lágrmas que seguían cayendo y volvió a sonreír.

― Es lo que he querido siempre ― Ella volvió a aferrarse al cuerpo de su amigo ― ¿Quieres saber de tu familia? ― Ginny asintió en el pecho de Harry, él sonrió y con cuidado caminó hasta el sillón y los dos volvieron a sentarse la rodeó con sus brazos y ella se refugió una vez más en el pecho del joven ― Tus padres están bien continuamente viajan a Francia para visitar a Victorie, sabes que el próximo mes cumple dos años, tu hermano Bill está feliz con su esposa e hija. Charlie continúa esa loca travesía de cuida dragones en Rumania y por lo que sé está saliendo con una chica. Percy sigue sus costumbres y no falta normas y hace creer que en su casa todos rigen a lo que él diga, aunque todos sabemos que es Audrey. Los gemelos... ― Resopló ― esos no cambian, la tienda crece cada día más y ya tienen sucursales en casi todo Europa y tú hermano Ronald... ― Él se calló al escuchar un sollozo por parte de Ginny la abrazó más fuerte y le dio un beso en la frente comenzando a acriciar su cabello ― Ron es el padre más baboso que puede existir en este mundo ― Ginny rió en medio del llanto al recordar a su hermano ― no deja de hablar de su hija, de las cosas que Rose aprende cada día que él es feliz co sus dos mujeres.

― Hermione, háblame de ella, por favor ― Pidió con voz monocorde.

― Ella es feliz con su familia, te ha necesitado mucho, pero entiende todo lo que hiciste...

― ¿Ron me odia verdad? ― Preguntó compungida.

― No te odia, pero creo que es aceptable que esté dolido por la situación, el hecho que te enamoraras no quería decir que te olvidaras de tu familia...

― Dean fue alguien importante ― Repuso abatida.

― Pero te hizo cometer muchos errores...

― Pero ahora quiero volver ― Lo cortó de inmediato. No quería hablar de él.

― Y tú familia te recibirá feliz.

― Harry, tengo hambre ― Él sonrió.

― ¿Me ayudas a cocinar?

― ¿Lo que yo quiera?

― Lo que tú quieras ― Le confirmó.

― Harry...

― Dime.

― ¿Me puedo quedar contigo durante unos días?

― Todo el tiempo que quieras ― Respondió sonriendo y ella lo volvió a abrazar.

― Gracias.

― Vas a volver con tú familia, te lo juro preciosa. ― Le aseguró Harry con convicción. Ella lo miró a los ojos.

― Me hiciste mucha falta, lamento haber desaparecido durante tanto tiempo ― Musitó entristecida, Harry tomó el rostro de Ginny entre sus manos y con los pulgares le acarició las mejillas.

― Lo importante es que ya estás aquí.

― ¿Vamos a cocinar?

― Vamos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Luego de que prepararan una rápida pizza y bebieran unas gaseosas ambos de dispusieron a ver unas caricáturas que veían cuando eran pequeños. Una lechuza ámbar se posó en el alfeizar de la ventana de la cocina Harry fue hasta ella, en un cuenco vertió agua y la ave bebió unos minutos y luego retomó el vuelo dejando un pergamino. Harry lo tomó, era una nota de Sirius que decía en pocas palabras que no llegaría durante las siguientes dos noches porque tendría una misión de poco cuidado, Harry resopló y volvió hasta la sala y vio que su amiga estaba profundamente dormida. Sonrió.

― Ginny... ― Murmuró acercándose a ella.

― ¿Hum?

― Cariño ve a mi habitación, acuéstate allí.

― Harry ven conmigo no puedo estar sola ― Susurró aún dormida.

― Ginny... ― No sabía si eso fuese una buena idea. Él podía ser un amigo incondicional pero tampoco tenía una fuerza de voluntad de fierro. Lo mejor era decir que no.

― Por favor ― Suplicó la pelirroja abriendo sus ojos y mirándolo con profundidad.

― Está bien ― Contestó sin vacilar. _"Menudo valiente eres" _se recriminó. Pero con ella no tenía forma de negarse.

Ella se levanto y Harry la condujo hasta su habitación. Ginny aún algo dormida solo se quito los zapatos y los pantalones, y se lanzó a la cama. Harry resopló, no iba a ser fácil estar tan cerca, tenerla casi desnuda en su propia cama, pensó mientras se ponía el pijama.

― Harry, tengo frío ― musitó ella adormecida mientras bostezaba. Harry suspiró se acostó al lado de ella y Ginny lo abrazó posesivamente ― Gracias amigo ― Él cerró sus ojos. Ese era su lugar en la vida de la mujer que amaba, el de un amigo, solo un amigo. Abrazó a Ginny y se dispuso a dormir, porque sabía que aunque ella solo lo viese como un amigo ella para él lo era todo, después de ella no había nada, y eso lo entendio durante tres años.

* * *

**_¡ Gracias a todos los quiero mucho !_**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Dulce Locura

El día siguiente ambos se levantaron temprano y juntos compraron para preparar una rica comida. Además sabiendo que Sirius no llegaría hasta dentro de dos días Harry se convenció de dormir en la habitación de su padrino por la simple razón de tener a Ginny lo más lejos posible, aún no entendía esa sujeción que había demostrado la noche anterior para no lanzarse sobre el cuerpo tan excitante de su amiga y devorarla a besos. Gracias a Merlín ahora contaba con la suficiente determinación y claridad para pensar y no cometer una locura. La noche anterior había sido una réproba, infernal, tortuosa pero placentera para sus sentidos, el solo hecho de tenerla cerca implicaba la felicidad, la euforia que solo ella le hacía sentir, sobre todo cuando ella enredara sus piernas con las suyas y lo abrazara como si sólo fuese de ella y esa posesión era cierta. Él solo era de Ginny Weasley.

― ¿Sabes hacer pastel de melaza? ― Preguntó sorprendido entrando en la cocina guiado por el aroma dulzón que invadió la casa.

― Debía aprender, además era como estar en la madriguera con ustedes ― Harry sonrió con ternura.

― Tus padres llegan dentro de cuatro días de Francia. En cuanto lleguen les daremos la sorpresa, hoy podemos visitar a Ron...

― ¡No! ― Se apresuró en contestar nerviosa.

― ¿Por qué?

― No me siento preparada para ver a Ron ― Gimoteó aterrada.

― Pero... ¿Volviste para reencontrarte con tu familia? ― Inquirió confundido.

― ¡Claro que sí Harry! ― Replicó exasperada.

― ¿Entonces? ― Insistió él molesto.

― Necesito tiempo ― Imploró angustiada.

― ¿Más tiempo? han pasado tres años Ginevra, ¿quieres más tiempo? ― Ironizó fastidiado ― No me parece justo que sigas escondiéndote de tu familia porque cometiste errores estúpidos en tu vida.

― No fueron estúpidos ― Acotó ella de inmediato.

― ¿Ah no? ¡te fuiste de tu casa por un hombre que jamás te respetó! ― Le reprochó furioso haciendo gestos con sus manos.

― ¿Qué te pasa bruto? ¡no te metas con Dean! ― Le espetó furibunda y Harry sintió una quemazón expandirse por el pecho no entendía si era la rabia, el dolor o el desasosiego por abrirle los ojos de una buena vez.

― ¡Ese idiota casi te golpeó, te alejó de tu familia jamás te respetó ni mucho menos te amó!

― ¡ESO A TI NO TE INTERESA!

― ¡CLARO QUE ME INTERESA!

― ¡PUES NO LO HAGAS, JAMÁS TE LO HE PEDIDO!

― ¿PARA QUÉ VINISTE A MI CASA ENTONCES OBTUSA! ― Ella lo miró a los ojos y sintió una tristeza descomunal, se quitó el delantal y lo arrojó sobre la mesa de la cocina.

― Lo siento, ya entiendo que no debí venir aquí... ― Harry entrecerró los ojos chasqueó la lengua y antes que ella saliera de la cocina la tomó por las muñecas y la miró fijamente.

― No malinterpretes ― Dijo él en un bufido frustrado.

― ¿Qué no te malinterprete? ¡pero si me acabas de decir...!

― La verdad Ginny, no seas complicada por favor ― Perseveró él escrutando el rostro de la pelirroja.

― Para mi no fue fácil alejarme de mi familia Harry, y tampoco será sencillo volver a ellos ― Explicó consternada y Harry entrelazó sus manos con las de ella y le sonrió con dulzura.

― Sé que no será sencillo pero voy a estar contigo y no te dejaré jamás pero estoy seguro que tu familia te recibirá feliz porque les hiciste una falta tremenda ― Le aseguró él Ginny también lo miró a los ojos y sintió una liberación emocional tremenda.

― Sé que me equivoqué...

― Pero tu familia será un refugio excelente, ¿o quieres refugiarte en alguien más? ― Añadió con aspereza y ella asintió.

― Tú ― Irremediablemente Harry sintió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo ante ese susurro letal, solo una palabra de esos labios bastaba para romper todos sus esquemas, suspiró y le mantuvo la mirada.

― Jamás debiste separarte de las personas que te aman de verdad ― Ella sonrió se acercó lentamente a él y le dio un cálido beso en las comisuras. Harry cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de ese contacto electrizante. Ella se separó con lentitud lo miró a los ojos y sonrió copiosamente, con una suave caricia de su nariz en la de él Harry salió del letargo.

― Prometo no separarme jamás de mi familia no de ti.

― Confío plenamente en ti ― Aseguró.

Continuaron preparando la comida y también el postre, aquel día sábado parecía un sueño para Harry, reía feliz ante los comentarios sin sentido de Ginny o se perdía mirando el ir y venir que tenía, estaba hipnotizado por esos ojos castaños que poco a poco o quizás muy rápido volvían al brillo expectante y vivaz de siempre. En ese instante estaban comiendo el postre tirados en la cama mientras veían películas antiguas y de vez en cuando largaban una carcajada.

― ¿Qué haces los días sábados? ― Preguntó ella mientras en la televisión mostraban los comerciales, montones de propaganda que había en el mundo muggle.

― Dormir, es el único día en que puedo dormir relajado.

― ¿Por qué el único? ― Preguntó curiosa.

― En la semana trabajo y los casos cada vez son más enredados y el domingo voy a la casa de tus padres ― Explicó y ella asintió.

― ¿Sirius continúa...?

― ¿Siendo un** Loco & Pervertido**? (1) él no cambia, sigue igual aunque el mundo se caiga a sus pies ― Ginny rió ― Ayer lo sorprendí con una amiga, se paseaban desnudos por la casa, quise romperle el culo a patadas fue espeluznante ― Ella rió aún más fuerte y Harry la observó frunciendo el ceño ― No es divertido... es como si vieras a tus padres teniendo sexo.

― ¡Bah, asqueroso! ― Exclamó ella frunciendo la nariz y los labios ― terrorífico ― Harry sonrió y ella se giró y miró a su amigo.

― Ya casi terminan los comerciales, ¿qué quieres preguntar? ― Apremió mirando la televisión.

― Quiero saber...

― ¿Qué cosa?

― No me interrumpas.

― Lo siento.

― ¡Harry!

― ¡Perdón! ― Sonrió y la miró a los ojos ― Apunta Weasley.

― Cuando me fui tú no tenías novia, en realidad no me dijiste si existía alguien ― Añadió con aspereza.

― En ese momento no había nadie...

― ¿Ahora hay alguien? ― Se apresuró en preguntar.

― Ahora... ― Una melodía ahogó la respuesta de Harry, era su móvil y contestó ― Hola...

―_ ¡Mi amor!_ ― Exclamó la entusiasta voz de Sophie, él carraspeó nervioso.

― ¡Hola! ― Sonrió ― ¿Cómo estás?

― _¡Extrañándote horrores mi vida!_

― Yo... también ― Intentó sonar alegre pero un silbido de angustia lo delató se aclaró la garganta una vez más ― ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá?

― _Con los últimos detalles casi, mis amigas ya prepararon la despedida de soltera que será la próxima semana ¿los gemelos prepararán la tuya?_ ― Preguntó temerosa

― Supongo, no te preocupes por nada solo disfruta.

―_ ¿Está todo bien? te escucho extraño ― "Mierda"_ pensó él.

― No ocurre nada, estoy relajado... supongo que dentro de nada me quedaré dormido ― Improvisó a medias.

―_ Está bien, me llaman debo colgar, acaba de llegar el diseñador e iremos a ver telas._

― Que entretenido ― Ironizó y escuchó la risa melodiosa de Sophie.

― _Tonto._

― Cuídate.

― _Te amo, Harry._

― Si... yo también ― Respondió incómodo. Ginny no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos mientras hablaba con Sophie.

―_ Adiós amor_.

― Adiós ― Cortaron la comunicación, cuando su mirada hizo conexión con la castaña de Ginny ella sintió inexplicablemente como le arrancaban parte importante de una seguridad ante la cuál no sabía que tenía. Sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas ― ¿Qué pasa? ― Preguntó preocupado escudriñando el rostro de su amiga ― ¿Cómo que nada cariño? ― Suspiró el, ella hizo un puchero y él le acarició el rostro con su corazón roto ya comprendía que estaba sucediendo ― ¿es por Dean? ― Preguntó con tacto. Ella asintió aunque estaba completamente segura que su ex novio no tenía relación en ese momento con sus sentimientos. Esa angustia que la mataba por dentro se vinculaba únicamente a su mejor amigo. Se lanzó casi encima de él y se refugió en el cuello de Harry y él correspondió a ese apretado abrazo.

― No me dejes nunca ― Le imploró.

― Nunca mi amor ― Dijo Harry con convicción.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, solo el sonido de la televisión logró despertar a Ginny unas cuantas horas después, sin abrir los ojos comenzó a moverse perezosamente. Seguía sobre el cuerpo de su amigo, alzó la vista y lo vio profundamente dormido. Fruncía los labios como si estuviese a punto de dar un beso, sonrió, él era tan tierno. Repentinamente se preguntó que hubiese pasado si jamás hubiera decidido irse con Dean, si en vez de eso se quedara con su familia y con su amigo...

― Todo habría sido diferente ― Susurró observando los labios de Harry, lentamente se acercó, mucho más, no sabía que la impulsaba a querer generar el roce, pero sabía que sino lo hacía algo muy terrible iba a pasar. Sus labios rozaron los de Harry tentativamente y sintió algo parecido a lo que genera la poción Feliz Felicis... y solo fue un roce. Con suavidad apresó el labio superior de Harry con los suyos, cerró los ojos y la sensación fue sublime, eminente, excepcional.

Harry despertó y lo primero que sintió fue una mordedura sensual en sus labios, esa fricción significaba todo en su estable vida y que sin embargo en ese momento estaba arruinado aquella rutina, la lanzaba estrepitosamente a la mierda. Sonrió y ella comprendió que estaba despierto, se sorprendió pero no le dio tiempo a más porque él la tomó de la nuca y profundizó el beso y ella accedió. Fueron segundos interminables, mágicos y sin sentido que provocaban una mezcla fascinante, una dulce locura. El aliento hizo falta y se separaron.

― Harry...

― Te amo Ginny ― Ella se separó de él con brusquedad y lo miró horrorizada.

* * *

**Hola ! **

**cómo están todos? me extrañaron? más les vale! **

**(1) Es un excelente grupo de chicas geniales que habitan esta tierra aunque parezcan de otro planeta, una humilde mención a todas ellas! las quiero mis L&P **

**Este capítulo es completamente dedicado para Asuka y Doris... mis estudiantes favoritas que les ha ido de maravillas en sus disertaciones y pruebas respectivamente! las adoro a las dos! **

**Gadi querida! gracias por escuchar tanto garabato junto cuando la U salió campeón ayer! ayy! aún estoy en las nubes! te adoro hermana! Angelito! te extraño un motón necesito de nuestras conversaciones! **

**y con respecto a la historia... no se alarmen, irá rápido, quizás muy rápido porque no tendrá tantos capítulos! (sepan disculpar las faltas ortográficas por favor! D: ) **

**bueno... ven ese recuadro abajo? si? lo vieron? ahora escriban que les pareció este capítulos! necesito mucho muchos muchos! naa! los que dejen serán bienvenidos y los que no? ... también 77! **

**eso ha sido todo por ahora! **

**los quiero un montón! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorprendidos? yo también pero las penas se pasan escribiendo o al menos así me ocurre a mí. En este capítulo tenemos canción y es una de Chayanne, porque otra autora me quitó la canción que tenía ideada para este capitulo! 77 si! ya te denuncié Nat Potter W... jajajaja, te quiero loca! ah! verdad, la canción es "Sentada aquí en mi alma" (Cumplí Anatripotter recordé poner el nombre de la canción) bueno eso, espero les guste este capítulo. **

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Esa loca necesidad**

Ella lo observaba nerviosa sin saber que decir, aquella confesión la tomó por sorpresa. Quería huir de allí y no hacerse cargo de los sentimientos de Harry porque sabía que jamás podría corresponder ese amor... hace unos minutos eran los mejores amigos compartiendo una sana siesta y de un minuto a otro resultaba todo caótico, ella había tenido la mala ocurrencia o necesidad de querer rozar los labios de Harry para sentirse segura y él había mencionado el grueso detalle de amarla. Necesitaba salir de esa habitación que comenzaba ahogarla, el ambiente comenzaba a ser asfixiante, y sin embargo permanecía inamovible, las piernas no respondían haciendo caso omiso de las instrucciones que su cerebro daba. Era sofocante aquel lugar pero sentía que debía permanecer, quedarse y escuchar. La mirada inquietante de Harry se lo pedía, le imploraba que no lo abandonara y eso para ella era todo, era casi subyugante. Una oleada de sentimientos la invadió, de recuerdos, de sonrisas y anhelos... ese mar de emociones la desequilibró y la desesperación brotó por sus poros.

― Creo que te equivocaste, no puedes estar hablando en serio ― Le dijo dolida y aturdida. Harry se acercó a ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos agobiado.

_**Mis dedos frios y mi pelo, **_

_**que me golpea en tus recuerdos **_

_**y me persigues en la sombra tu **_

_**de dónde sales tú? **_

_**de dónde sales y me atacas **_

― Sabes que jamás bromearía con algo así ― Respondió seriamente.

― No te entiendo ¿qué mierda es todo esto? ― Increpó atormentada.

― ¡Vamos Ginny no nos hagamos los idiotas! ― Interpuso exasperado, siempre perdía la paciencia con ella y esta vez no era la excepción.

― ¡Explícate! ― Apremió desmoralizada moviendo las manos al hablar, unos cuantos mechones surcaron el rostro pálido desencajado.

― No es necesario que te explique, los dos siempre hemos sabido como es la situación entre los dos, en realidad todo el mundo lo sabe... todos saben que estoy enamorado de ti desde que te vi ― Añadió imperturbable. Ginny lo miró a los ojos y unas lágrimas escaparon incontenibles ella negó, se limpió las lágrimas y lo miró desafiante.

_**de dónde puede tu mirada hipnotizarme..hipnotizarme **_

_**y elevarme..y elevarme. **_

― ¡Yo no sabía!

― ¿Qué importancia tiene eso ahora?

― ¡Mucha!

― ¿Cómo cuál? ¡te habrías alejado de mí, jamás me hubieses contado tus asuntos por lástima!

― No seas injusto...

― ¿Injusto por qué? diablos Ginny, jamás fueron necesarias las palabras entre los dos, quizás supiste antes que yo que estaba enamorado de ti ― Insistió él apesadumbrado. Ginny se masajeó las sienes histérica mientras cerraba sus ojos para pensar con claridad. Hubo un tiempo, cuando era adolescente donde quizás si pensó en esa teoría, que Harry sintiera algo por ella pero la desechó casi al instante porque al segundo de pensarlo con claridad le pareció ridículo. Ambos eran amigos, los mejores como para estropear una amistad que era sagrada para los dos. Y ahora se sentía una mujer sin razón y corazón, una desleal por desertar la relación más pura que podía atesorar.

― Yo... ― Titubeó, se llevó las manos al cabello y lo miró horrorizada.

― No me mires así ― Le suplicó, intentó acercarse más a ella y Ginny no se lo impidió ― No te sientas culpable, aclararé todas las dudas que tengas pero no me pidas que me aleje de ti ― Expuso él con rotundidad ― No estoy dispuesto a perderte una vez más Ginny ― Añadió con convicción. Ella resopló y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿Desde cuándo? ― Preguntó angustiada.

― Desde siempre ― Suspiró. Ella cerró los ojos y volvió a derramar lágrimas, había confiado tantas cosas en él sin saber que lo estaba lastimando que experimentó un odio corrosivo hacia si misma ― Aunque debo admitir que cuando era pequeño era un poco torpe y lo primero que me gustó mucho de ti fue tu cabello de un rojo impactante que jamás había visto ― Dijo él con tanta ternura que ella sonrió en medio de las lágrimas, suspiró y comprendió en ese momento que una de las cosas que más le gustaban en él era exactamente esa ternura casi infantil, esa manera tan dulce de decir las cosas que le resultaba imposible no querer ― Recuerdo que en tu primer año fue una locura saber que estabas en la cámara fue por eso que Ron, Lockhart y yo bajamos...

― ¿Fuiste por...?

― Por Ron y por ti ― Explicó él anticipándose a la pregunta de ella ― No fue por querer aparentar ser un héroe ni nada por el estilo, además aún no entendía lo que sentía por ti.

― Yo pensaba que te gustaba Cho ― Repuso ella confundida.

― ¿Cho? no, era una bonita distracción.

― ¿Bonita distracción? Harry te tiraste a Romilda, Parvati, Demelza ¡hasta Luna que era mi amiga! ― Le recordó ella suspicaz. Harry sonrió igualmente y el ambiente se distendió notablemente.

― Se suponía que en ese momento arrancaba de mis deseos ― Se excusó sonrojado.

― ¿Arrancar de tus deseos? ― Pregunto confundida.

― Ginny era un adolescente, me gustaba demasiado la hermana de mi mejor amigo y no pensaba en otra cosa que no fueras tu corriendo por la sala común en frente de más de cincuenta personas y me besaras ― Ella inevitablemente volvió a sonreír con dulzura.

_**Contigo todo va bien, me fortaleces la fe **_

_**me haces eterno el momento de amarte **_

_**a cada instante sí...y a cada hora **_

_**mi dulce amiga estás tú. **_

― ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en ese momento?

― Estaba aterrado porque sabía que perdería a mis dos mejores amigos y eso no lo podía permitir. Todo comenzó siendo tan confuso que no quería admitir que me estaba enamorando de la hermana de mi mejor amigo, y tú eras mi mejor amiga...

― Tu hermana me decía Ron que yo representaba ese papel en tu vida ― Harry rió.

― Jamás pude verte como hermana, Hermione ocupa ese lugar.

― Yo tenía derecho a saberlo ― Le recriminó.

― ¿Para qué? te ibas a alejar y eso jamás lo iba a permitir...

― ¿Cuál es la diferencia hoy?

― Que en menos de dos semanas me caso ― Dijo él rápidamente. Ella lo miró estupefacta, consternada, las preguntas dejaron de pasar por su cabeza, se sentó lentamente en la cama sin romper el contacto visual con su amigo. Sus ojos brillaron y sintió como se le secaba la boca y una desazón se apoderaba de su corazón.

_**sentada aquí en mi alma, en mis ojos y en mi puerta, **_

_**dirigiendo mis motivos, mis victorias y mis guerras **_

― ¿Te vas a casar? ― Repitió en un tono apenas audible.

― Sí ― Respondió apesadumbrado.

― ¿Quién es? ¿la conozco?

― No la conoces, se llama Sophie Moreau es sanadora y la conozco hace dos años y medio.

― Supongo que toda la familia la conoce y quiere mucho ― Aventuró ella no muy lejos de la verdad Harry asintió y ella ineludiblemente se sintió desplazada.

_**sentada aquí en mis ojos, viva en cada parpadeo **_

_**dirigiéndome a quererte mucho más que mis deseos**_.

― Hace dos años somos novios.

― Felicidades ― Repuso ella con voz pesarosa ― No.. no lo sabía ― dijo de pronto sintiéndose perturbada, aislada de su propia vida ― Debo irme, tu novia puede pensar cualquier cosa y no quiero importunarte ― Añadía ida mientras se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

_**Y me conoces más que nadie, pero me haces vulnerable **_

_**con tu sonrisa que es un mar azul **_

_**de dónde sales tú? **_

― ¿Te vas a ir? ¿otra vez?

― No me puedo quedar aquí.

― ¿Por qué? ― Replicó furioso.

― ¡Porque te vas a casar! ― Rugió enojada y destrozada.

― ¡Pero soy tú amigo!

― ¡Los amigos no se besan en la boca Harry!

― ¿Ese beso te hizo sentir algo? ― Preguntó esperanzado.

― No ― Respondió rápidamente. Harry se revolvió el cabello con el alma hecha mierda pero aún así no dejaría que ella se fuera de su vida, esta vez no.

― Si un maldito beso no te removió la conciencia ¿por qué huyes como una vulgar cobarde?

― ¡No te pases de listo idiota!

― ¡Mírate, estás aterrada por un puñetero beso!

― Deja de decir eso, el único que se lastima eres tú ― Le soltó venenosamente.

― Y sin embargo la que huye eres tú, la que está aterrada y sale corriendo siempre has sido tú ― Ella le pegó una fuerte cachetada y un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación.

― Ese beso no significó nada para mí ― Le espetó malhumorada.

― ¡Deja de mentir! ese beso te gustó tanto como para que te aterraras y quisieras huir ― Dijo él cruelmente. Ella lo iba a golpear una segunda vez pero Harry fue más hábil y sostuvo en el aire la mano agresora, ella lo miró desafiante ― ¿Tanto te molestas porque te digo la verdad? ― Ella quiso soltarse pero él la retuvo con fuerza y con el otro brazo le rodeó la cintura ― Veo que sí ― Susurró.

― ¿Qué te pasa imbécil? ese beso fue un error...

― Un error que te encantó ― Sonrió él arrogante.

― Claro que no ― Contradijo molesta ― Fue como besar a un...

― ¿Hermano ibas a decir? ― Ironizó ― Gracias al cielo yo no le meto la lengua en la boca a Hermione ― Añadió con asco.

― Ron te mataría

― Primero me mato yo por ser un maldito incestuoso ― Le explicó con una sonrisa mordaz.

― Deja de decir estupideces, ese beso no me movió ni un maldito pelo ― Harry la miró a los ojos y sintió pesar ante esa confesión. Quizás ella tenía razón y la herida que Dean había abierto aún estaba latente y ese beso que ella había iniciado no era más que un simple impulso, pero aún sabiendo ese detalle él no se prestaría para los arranques de su dulce amiga.

La tomó de la nuca con fuerza y la besó con brusquedad, ella le devolvió el beso con tal intensidad que jadeó, Ginny mordió el labio inferior y luego pasó la lengua ante cualquier dolor proporcionado pero lo último que él podía sentir en ese momento era dolor. La tomó del cabello y se separó desprevenidamente. La miró a los ojos y le encantó verla alterada, sonrojada y con los labios hinchados por la fricción.

_**de dónde llegas y me atrapas **_

_**de dónde puede tu palabra hipnotizarme..hipnotizarme **_

_**y encantarme y enredarme **_

― Tienes toda la razón, este beso también fue un error ― La soltó y caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación.

― ¿Qué haces? ― Preguntó descolocada ― yo creí...

― ¿Qué íbamos a seguir cometiendo errores como lo has hecho durante los últimos tres años? ― Cuestionó molesto.

― Claro que no, pero...

― ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué mierda quieres? ― Preguntó cansado de la actitud de su amiga.

― ¡No sé! ― Respondió histérica ― Yo solo quería estar contigo, sentirme apoyada pero...

― ¿Pero?

― Pero no es fácil saber que mi mejor amigo me diga de la nada que está enamorado de mí ― Harry chasqueó la lengua, se acercó a ella y puso ambas manos en los hombros de ella, la miró con tal intensidad que las piernas de Ginny temblaron.

― No te sientas culpable por lo que dije, no necesitamos esa presión en nuestra relación...

― Siempre estará Harry ― Repuso ella trémula.

― Cálmate ― Le pidió ― olvídate de lo que siento por ti, tu sigues amando a Dean y yo dentro de poco me casaré con otra mujer, ¿te das cuenta? nuestra relación no tiene porque acabar...

― Pero...

― Pero nada pecosa, sabes que siempre voy a estar contigo y no dejaré que nimiedades arruinen nuestra relación, yo me muero si pierdo tu amistad ¿tú quieres perderme como amigo? ― Ella negó pero las palabras de su amigo no terminaban por convencerla.

― No te quiero hacer daño ― Musitó, él cerró sus ojos y la abrazó con fuerza.

_**Si querer es aprender, seguro que aprenderé **_

_**a hacer eterno el momento de amarte **_

_**a cada instante si y a cada hora **_

_**mi dulce amiga estas tú. **_

― Tú jamás me has hecho daño, es tu ausencia la que no soporto, es con tu ausencia que no me llevo bien ―Ella se aferró más a él.

― No volveré a alejarme de ti ― Harry sonrió ese hechizo de suave adicción parecía trepar con velocidad por su corazón hasta triunfar, el único vicio en su vida era esa dulzura constante y embriagante, su carácter difícil era una mezcla nociva, incesante y tóxica, estaba en medio de un laberinto que no lo dejaba salir y que sin embargo lo invitaba a perderse en los privilegios mágicos que poseía, ese laberinto sin duda alguna era Ginny.

― Duerme aquí...

― No ― Negó ella rotundamente, se separó de él, tomó unas mantas y le sonrió ― Yo voy a la sala...

― Pero mi cama es más cómoda ― Se apresuró en decir.

― No lo dudo, pero no te preocupes Potter, estaré bien ― Salió de la habitación. Harry resopló se tiró en la cama y una tonta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro_ "Eres fuego besando pelirroja" _

_**Obligándome, seduciéndome, dirigiéndome, invitándome **_

_**..mucho más que mis deseos.**_

* * *

_**Espero que les gustara este capítulo porque fue escrito en un momento difícil y no sé si lo hice bien, lo releí y en síntesis me gustó. Si, lo sé la humildad se me quedó atrás... **_

_**Bueno, les debo dar un anuncio porque quizás no me vean muy seguido actualizando o bien tarde más de lo normal en dejar el siguiente capítulo. Razón? digamos que no estoy pasando por un buen momento y me dio el síndrome de "Olguita Marina" padezco de ahogos contantes, nada me sale bien y lo mejor es desaparecer un rato... **_

_**Jamás dejaré esta historia inconclusa, solo me tardaré un poco más de lo normal y lo más probable es que dentro de poco comience una nueva historia... ven? hay escritora para rato para sus desgracias muajaja (risa de Chuky) **_

_**Eso! los quiero mucho! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! cómo están chicos? espero que bien! **

**Antes que nada debo agradecer los mensajes que me dejaron brindándome su apoyo, estoy muy agradecida de todos ustedes son geniales! **

**Este capítulo es en especial para el grupo "Póngale nombre al..." jajajaja me río mucho con ustedes, he conocido personas maravillosas, Karla te robaste mi corazón! Todas ustedes tienen un lugarcito en mi corazoncito de chocolate! jajajajajj **

**Carlos! espero que "Lo nuestro" funcione, sabes a que me refiero y al resto que lo leyó no sean mal pensados, todo es por una causa noble y justa! **

**Y para ti Asuka, gracias por corregir este capítulo y animarme en actualizar, te quiero amiga! **

**ah! verdad, de lo contrario Anatripotter me mata, más abajo hay una canción, sí mis queridos lectores, se llama "Hazme" y es de David Bolzoni! espero les guste! ah! y es un capítulo cachipupli! (subido de tono, picante, CONTENIDO SEXUAL) **

* * *

Capítulo 5: Hazme

Estiró unas mantas sobre el sillón y con abatimiento se dejó caer sobre los cómodos cojines. Estaba confundida por todo lo que acababa de pasar, de la nada se enteraba que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de ella y para colmo se prestaba para comenzar ese truculento capítulo de su vida con un beso al cual él había respondido con una pasión desmedida, desaforada que jamás había experimentado en su vida y no solo eso, aquella revolución de adrenalina le había fascinado hasta tal punto de querer repetirla con ansias.

Intentaba buscar la comodidad en ese sillón a medida que avanzaba la hora y no podía, se giraba de un lado hacia el otro, pero la imagen del beso la perseguía en todo momento y por consiguiente le quitaba el sueño. Ese beso para bien o para mal la hacía vibrar, anhelar y desear pero se maldecía por ambicionar un terreno peligroso y prohibido, porque el Harry hombre estaba dentro de esas dos categorías. Él era su amigo, solo su mejor amigo y nada más, pero el muy condenado besaba exquisito tan delicioso que estaba desesperada por un tercer beso, no quería pensar como debía ser en la... carraspeó.

Se removió en el mullido sillón y respiró profundamente, en cada partícula de aire estaba el intoxicante aroma del perfume de su amigo. Se cubrió el rostro con las mantas pero para su desgracia allí parecía concentrarse con más profundidad el aroma, exasperada bufó, se destapó y miró el techo.

No había manera de dejar de pensar en él, él y su contacto, él y sus besos, él y su mirada, comenzó a respirar con dificultad estaba alterada y no sabía cómo calmarse, se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro descontrolada. Esos besos habían provocado un desorden mental, un desconcierto abrumador que la recorría entera y no la dejaba en paz, se llevó ambas manos al cabello y frustrada lo desordenó. No había dormido en toda la jodida noche pensando en Harry, las pulsaciones cardíacas se aceleraron desbocadas, se llevó una mano al pecho y se golpeó con la palma de la otra mano la frente _"No cometerás una estupidez" _se recriminó. Una imagen vino a su mente _"Y sin embargo la que huye eres tú, la que está aterrada y sale corriendo siempre has sido tú" _le había dicho él en tono desafiante, y mierda que tenía razón en ese momento solo quería huir para no cometer una locura, pero la estabilidad que el amor de Harry le ofrecía era un llamado para cada una de sus ansias, para sus inseguridades y para quebrantar todos los imposibles, no había retorno, ya estaba decidida.

En compañía de los primeros rayos de sol caminó enérgica hasta la habitación de Harry, abrió la puerta resuelta y la escena que vio ayudó a esa convicción que tuvo hace segundos. Él dormía plácido y ajeno al huracán que se le venía, una almohada blanca estaba por debajo de uno de sus fuertes brazos, la nariz parecía estar doblada, sus cabellos más desprolijos que nunca y su espalda descubierta que solo existía para la tortura femenina. Con determinación caminó hasta la cama y se arrodilló en el colchón junto a Harry con ternura acarició la frente de él, el auror se quejó aún dormido, Ginny sonrió y sin temor le plantó un beso en los labios, él se sobresaltó y la miró a los ojos.

― Ginny... ― Musitó en medio del beso, sorprendido.

― Lo siento, te juro que lo intenté pero no pude ― Explicaba mientras él se incorporaba y se sentaba en la cama ― No deje de pensar en toda la jodida noche en tus besos ― Volvió a besarlo desesperada por él, al tiempo que se sentaba ahorcajadas sobre las piernas de Harry.

― Ginny, espera ― La detuvo él con pesar ― ¿Qué estás haciendo?

― Te necesito, no me alejes de ti...

― Es lo que menos quiero ― Le aclaró mirándola a los ojos sintiéndose más confundido que nunca.

― Entonces no me detengas ― Insistió, besando el cuello enardecida. Harry cerró los ojos estaba perdiendo la batalla más importante de su vida y sus manos sin poder controlarse se aferraron posesivas a la cintura de la pelirroja ― Te necesito tanto...

― ¿Estás consciente que nuestra amistad se irá a la mierda, Weasley? ― Preguntó con dificultad al tiempo que ella alzaba unos centímetros las caderas y se restregaba contra él, lo tomo de los cabellos de la nuca, hizo que lo mirara a los ojos y le sonrió mientras se mordía el labio.

― ¿Por qué tendríamos que dejar de ser amigos? ― Susurró sin dejar de moverse sobre su sexo.

― Porque sabes que... ah... te amo ― Jadeó. Ella deslizó su lengua por su mentón y sin pudor se escurrió sensual por la boca de Harry y él profundizó el beso, sus manos tomaron más participación y la ayudó en ese juego de roces que lo quemaba por dentro. Ella exhaló un suspiro.

― No dejé de pensar en ti durante toda la noche ― Gimió ella tomándolo del cabello besándolo con brusquedad.

― Tienes suerte yo jamás dejo de pensar en ti, ni un segundo ― Susurró mientras su lengua se apoderaba del pequeño trozo de piel que era el lóbulo, lo mordió con suavidad y el recorrido de su lengua fue tan sensual que Ginny dejó escapar un suspiro de placer que erizó la piel de Harry. El roce sobre su sexo fue más vehemente tan frenético que lo volvía loco, regocijado por tenerla entre sus brazos como jamás pensó que se daría. Se permitió acariciar los pechos de la joven y la sensación fue maravillosa, exultante ella arqueó la espalda buscando el contacto con el torso de él...

― Harry... ― Suspiró ― Harry... ya no aguanto... ― Jadeó desesperada, él la abrazó, con suavidad la dejó sobre la cama y la dio un beso suave y lento que culminó con una sensual mordida. Ella rodeó la cintura con sus piernas, sus manos comenzaron a quitar la única prenda que vestía a Harry y sus piernas acabaron la tarea con el bóxer inservible ya.

― No sé si hacemos lo correcto ― Musitó él quitando la parte de arriba del pijama de la pelirroja ― Pero te amo como un loco ― Sonrió y la volvió a besar enloquecido. Con un instinto primitivo le quitó los pantaloncitos del pijama dejándola en igualdad de condiciones, ambos estaban completamente desnudos.

― Deja de pensar en eso ― Gimoteó ella al tiempo que una de sus manos se colaba, temblorosa, para acariciar su miembro Harry gruñó y ella jadeó ― que grande... ― Sonrió coqueta Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y también quiso satisfacerla de la misma manera, Ginny arqueó la espalda buscando el contacto, cerró sus ojos y se mordió el labio ― Harry... ah...

― Mi amor...

― No pares ― Dijeron al unísono, el cuerpo de Ginny comenzaba a tensarse los gemidos que se escapaban de su boca eran incesantes y la respiración comenzaba a faltar, se aferró a la espalda masculina desesperada por culminar. Harry estaba eufórico, excitado hasta los huesos la sentía tan mojada y dispuesta para que él la disfrutara que quería gritar como un maldito crío feliz. Ambos gimieron audiblemente ante la satisfacción de haber tenido lo más parecido a un orgasmo, Ginny aún con los ojos cerrados compuso una sonrisa gatuna, buscó los labios de su amigo y lo besó con ternura.

_**Te amo, te siento, te vuelvo a sentir **_

_**y en cada segundo me enamoro de ti, **_

_**te amo, te vuelvo a elegir **_

_**en cada mirada te derrites en mi. **_

_**y cada gota que derrama tu piel es para mi **_

_**por cada vez que me tienes dentro.**_

― Necesito sentirte dentro de mí ― Suplicó en medio de besos dulces, él la miró a los ojos y por unos segundos tuvo sentido del raciocinio. No entendía como la situación había llegado tan lejos pero ya estaba envuelto en ese puto juego que no le advertía de las malditas trampas que pudiera sortear. Pero ¿qué más iba a hacer? tenía entre sus brazos a la mujer que amaba y que le pedía con una ternura desgarradora convertirla en su mujer un sueño que él pretendía hacer realidad en esa insondable duermevela atestada de promesas, de besos y sonrisas. Y en ese minuto ese amor incondicional que sentía por su amiga se interponía ante ese manual que proyectaba aquel juego donde sabía saldría lastimado. En aquel momento no le importó que en menos de doce días se fuera a casar, que no solo engañaba a Sophie, sino también transgredía la confianza de la familia Weasley y la de su amigo Ron pese a que todos ellos supieran de sus sentimientos hacia Ginny. Sin embargo había algo tremendamente aliviador en todo ese embrollo que lo subyugaba, algo que era único, desquiciante, sobrecogedor, sabía que en ese momento ella podría robarle el alma, hechizarlo, intoxicarlo dentro de su mundo y él no pondría objeción porque lo que estaba sucediendo era un sueño de antaño y no se estropearía por un segundo de claridad emocional. Él en ese despertar soñado y sublime solo era un hombre enamorado como un loco dispuesto a sortear todos los riesgos emocionales por unos minutos de amor que ella le regalara ― ¿Qué pasó? ― Preguntó Ginny agitada acariciando el contorno del rostro de Harry con ternura, él la miró a los ojos y la besó suavemente ― ¿En qué piensas? ― Insistió y él sonrió.

_**Hazme reír, hazme llorar **_

_**Hazme sufrir hasta llegar **_

_**Hazme morir, hazme vivir **_

_**Has salir el sol **_

― En lo mucho que te amo ― Dijo con sinceridad el brillo de la tristeza opaco la mirada de la joven.

― No entiendo

― ¿Qué cosa?

― ¿Por qué me amas? ― Él volvió a sonreír y la miró con atención desbordando una ternura innata en él.

_**Hazme sentir, hazme dudar **_

_**Hazme mentir hasta jurar **_

_**Hazme fingir, hazme desear **_

_**Hazme otra vez el amor**_

― ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Eres casi perfecta, solo un poco obstinada, orgullosa, loca, impetuosa, quisquillosa, mandona, enojona, con un carácter insoportable ― Dijo rápidamente. Ella frunció el ceño, Harry le sonrió y depositó un dulce beso en la frente y volvió a mirarla a los ojos ― Pero eres también un millón de cosas más que me vuelve loco, que me trastorna, eres única, amo tu locura, tu sonrisa, tus arranques de llanto, tus malos momentos, tus frustraciones, te amo en todo lo que eres y en lo que soy junto a ti ― Susurró y ella innegablemente sonrió, no quería dañar a su amigo pero esa atracción con la idea de ser querida le fascinaba. Él la volvía loca desde el punto de vista sexual, algo que era más fuerte que ella y por ende no podía controlar. Arqueó la espalda, alcanzó su boca y la devoró. La temperatura se volvió a elevar, Harry la tomó de las piernas y ella las enrolló al rededor de la cintura esta vez el roce fue intenso, ambos jadearon luego del beso, se miraron a los ojos.

― Ah... ― Gimió Ginny sonriendo y fue la tortura más dolorosa en la vida de Harry, se aferró a las nalgas de la pelirroja y con una suavidad casi contradictoria con la efusividad del momento entró en su cuerpo y el suspiro que salió de ambas bocas fue un alivio del alma y del corazón también. Los movimientos se descontrolaron a medida de la exigencia que iba incrementado, los suspiros contra la boca de Harry eran condenadamente ricos, su aliento dentro de su boca era adictivo. Los movimientos iban tomado ritmo y la cama comenzaba a rechinar mientras los besos húmedos de Ginny en su cuello lo volvían loco ― Ah... Harry, si... ― Gimió desesperada él la miró a los ojos y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, se incorporó y con lentitud la sentó sobre sus piernas sin perder el contacto íntimo ― Sí...

_**Te amo te pienso y vuelvo a escribir **_

_**Y cada palabra te trae hasta mi **_

_**Y cada instante que acaricio tu piel es para ti **_

_**Por cada vez que me tienes dentro. **_

― Mi amor... ― Ella lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió comenzó a moverse sobre él con tersura para ir retomando de una forma torturante el ritmo.

― Eres exquisito... ― Murmuró cerca del oído de Harry, él estaba perdido en sus movimientos, en sus besos, en sus gemidos. Deslizó sus manos abiertas por la espalda hasta aferrarse de sus hombros, estaba hipnotizado con ese ritmo de amor y pasión que ella ejercía sobre él, era alarmante el acoplamiento de sus cuerpos en una sincronización perfecta. El cuerpo de Ginny se fue tensando hasta tal punto de hacerle perder el control dentro de ella y el orgasmo fue un torrente de emociones que emergía de la sangre que circulaba por sus venas, se sentía más vivo que nunca.

_**Hazme reír, hazme llorar **_

_**Hazme sufrir hasta llegar **_

_**Hazme morir, hazme vivir **_

_**Has salir el sol **_

_**Hazme sentir, hazme dudar **_

_**Hazme mentir hasta jurar **_

_**Hazme fingir, hazme desear **_

_**Hazme otra vez el amor. **_

― Te amo ― Susurró pleno. Ella se aferró más a él tratando de calmar la respiración, tomó el rostro de Harry entre sus manos y lo besó profundamente. Él le quitó los mechones del rostro sudado Ginny lo miró fijamente a los ojos y Harry creyó morir de amor en ese instante.

_**Hazme morir...Hazme vivir **_

_**Has salir el sol **_

― Te necesitaba, aún siento la necesidad de entregarme a ti, pero... ― Se vio interrumpida por un dulce beso de Harry.

― Lo sé, cariño ― Sonrió entristecido ― Y siempre estaré cuando me necesites, ya sea como amigo o como hombre... al menos estos últimos días ― Le aclaró y ella lo miró con intensidad a los ojos ― Pero para toda la vida seré tú amigo y el hombre que te ama ― Sonrió y su pulgar acarició los labios hinchados de la pelirroja. Ella se sentía una mierda.

― Yo...

― No eres egoísta Ginny ― Suspiró anticipando lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la pelirroja ― Me estás regalando los mejores días de mi vida ― Le sonrió con sinceridad.

― Harry... ― Él la besó y ella correspondió las manos del joven se deslizaron con sensualidad por la espalda pecosa hasta llegar al cabello, tomarlo y amontonarlo en la nuca para profundizar el beso. Esos besos, esa boca y ese cuerpo tenían un don como ningún otro sobre ella que parecían enloquecerla llevarla a la estratosfera, las manos incansables de Harry parecían memorizar aquella silueta tan sexy ― Tus besos... ― Gimió ella ― me vuelven loca ― Confesó y él sonrió exultante la volvió a besar y sus manos ejercieron presión en la cintura de ella, necesitaba hacerle el amor una vez más, estaba tan enamorado y excitado...

― Cornamenta menor... ¡wow! ― Exclamó alguien entrando en la habitación imprevistamente.

― ¡Sirius! ― Gritó Harry cubriendo el cuerpo desnudo de Ginny hasta la cabeza.

― ¡Mierda Harry, no sabía que estabas ejercitando a cornamentita! ― Se excusó él apenado.

― ¡Lárgate! ― Exigió el joven auror por encima del hombro de la pelirroja.

― Pensé que... eh... olvídalo, en dos horas vuelvo ― Sirius volvió tras sus pasos y tomó el pomo de la puerta, pero antes de abandonar la habitación dijo ― ¡Y me recriminas de traer a mis amigas pendejo descarado!

― ¡Ándate a la mierda! ― Vociferó él lanzando un cojín a modo de proyectil que no alcanzó a su padrino que ya había abandonado la habitación.

― Ya veo que no cambia ― Dijo Ginny y largó la carcajada Harry la miró mal.

― No fue gracioso ― Soltó él malhumorado.

― Claro que lo fue ― Sonrió ella, se acercó a él y con ternura le dio un beso en los labios, Harry no cerró los ojos para contemplarla con atención, sonrió y acarició con amor la pequeña nariz con la suya, Ginny suspiró y volvió a rozar sus labios con los de él.

― Lo quiero matar por interrumpirnos ― Susurró relajado con ella.

― Te prometo que no volverá a interrumpirnos ― Harry sonrió ampliamente y ella rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos.

― ¿Ah sí? ― Preguntó sugerente rodeando ahora él la cintura de ella con sus brazos, ella rió

― Tendrás el mejor regalo de tu vida, Potter

_**Hazme sufrir hasta llegar **_

_**Hazme otra vez el amor...**_

* * *

_**Qué les pareció? espero sus opiniones! **_

_**hoy la U ganó, gustó y goleó, verdad Susy? jajajaja seguimos por la senda goleadora! **_

_**Nat Potter W! eres mi ídola y sabes porque te lo digo, te quiero montones! **_

_**mis locas adoradas! no me falta nadie? ah! perdón pero juré agradecer a todos los que estuvieron conmigo en mi síndrome de "Olguita Marina" Gineth Campos Áviles! eres una ternura amiga! gracias por el apoyo! y yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! no quiero parecer político! eso no se me da! wuakala! **_

_**Les cuento algo... lo más probable es que dentro de estos días publique una nueva historia... un drama de aquellos, y para esas poquitas personas que lo han leído les digo que sí, es el fics Prohibido! **_

_**eso! los quiero! espero sus comentarios! o sino ya saben... soñarán conmigo! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Hoy hay capítulo gracias a Gise y a Asuka! la primera por insistir y la segunda por corregir este capítulo, las adoro chicas! **

**no los aburro más y les dejo el cap, espero lo disfruten ;) **

* * *

Capítulo 6: Realidad

― ¿Me dirás por qué estás nerviosa? ― Preguntó él curioso. Estaban en la cocina preparando el desayuno y Harry observaba como ella amasaba una corpórea masa amarillenta contra el mesón con tanta fuerza que él sentía casi pena por la mezcla de agua y harina.

― ¿Me preguntas por qué estoy nerviosa? ― Alegó histérica aporreando la masa con vehemencia contra el mesón ― Sirius no tardará en llegar y resulta que hace tres años no lo veo y ¿tú me preguntas por qué estoy nerviosa?

― Debes relajarte...

― ¿Cómo? ¡no puedo!

― ¡Vamos Ginny! solo es Sirius y ya lo viste...

― ¡Él vio mi espalda yo no lo vi! ― Replicó angustiada. Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó rodeando su cintura y con ternura tomó sus manos con residuos de masa amarillenta y las quitaba con una lentitud que calmó a Ginny.

― Debes relajarte ya verás que más tarde estarás sentada y bromeando con él, consintiendo a su niña ― Sonrió y ella en un acto impulsivo se giró y lo abrazó fuertemente, necesitando su contacto ― ¿Te das cuenta que ensucias mi sudadera con harina verdad? ― Ginny rió y asintió.

― Lo siento ― Se excusó.

― No hay problema ― Susurró Harry perdido en todos los sentimientos que esa pequeña mujer le hacía sentir, ella lo miró a los ojos y con una ternura e inocencia embriagadora buscó su boca y lo besó lenta y profundamente.

― ¿Puedo besarte cuando quiera? ― Sonrió coqueta.

― Puedes besarme cuando quieras ― Le confirmó y ella sonrió ampliamente.

― ¿Qué somos?

― Amigos ― Susurró anhelando poder tenerla entre sus brazos una vez más. Sonrió y con habilidad depositó la masa sobre un recipiente de vidrio y lo dejó a un lado del mesón aún cubierto por una gruesa capa de harina. La tomó de la cintura y la alzó hasta sentarla sobre el mesón ella sonrió y negó.

― Esto los amigos no lo hacen, ni siquiera lo desean ― Rió provocadora.

― ¿Qué está deseando hacer con su amigo en este momento señorita Weasley? ― Preguntó él sonriendo de lado deslizando sus manos por debajo de la falda de lana de la pelirroja sin apartar su mirada de los castaños ojos de Ginny, ella se mordió el labio y lo miró ruborizada.

― Lo que estoy deseando en este momento no es algo bueno ― Harry sonrió ilusionado y la besó con fuerza, brusquedad, pero con esa dulzura innata en él que estaba en cada uno de sus actos. Las manos de Ginny, se escurrieron hasta rodear y tomar con fuerza los cabellos de la nuca de Harry al tiempo que un suspiro se escapaba de su boca.

― ¿Podrías definir que es para ti "algo no bueno" pelirroja? ― Masculló Harry excitado.

― Querer morder esa dulce boca que tienes... ― Jadeó cuando las manos de Harry bajaban lentamente sus bragas. Ella no se quedó atrás y comenzó por desabotonar los pantalones de su amigo y bajar lentamente la cremallera torturando a Harry sintiendo su excitación crecer cuando sus dedos lo rozaban.

― Los amigos no desean hacer esas cosas... ah, Ginny ― Estaba perdido y excitado, besó ese blanco y delicioso cuello que concentraba un aroma cautivador que lo enloquecía ella ronroneó excitada cerca de su oído.

― No deberíamos... Harry ― Jadeó ― continuar ― Advirtió ella, pero los besos y las caricias de su amigo en ella la dejaban fuera de juego. Sentía que perdía sus fuerzas ante sus caricias y no podía rechazar ese amor que representaba Harry para ella.

― No voy a parar ahora, no puedo amor ― Sonrió mordiendo el oído de Ginny provocando un espasmo en ella.

― Sirius llegará pronto...

― Nunca llega a la hora convenida ― Le aseguró mientras acariciaba los pechos de la pelirroja por sobre la blusa de algodón.

― ¿Estás seguro? ― Jadeó.

― Sí, mi vida ― Ella sonrió y arremetió contra el bóxer deslizando su mano por dentro.

― Espera ― Gruñó ― tengo un condón en el bolsillo... ― Ella rió sin dejar de mover su mano dentro de la ropa interior de Harry.

― Me encanta tu responsabilidad pero tomo poción anticonceptiva, hoy en la mañana no lo recordaste ― Sonrió mordiendo el mentón haciendo suspirar a Harry.

― Me tomaste por sorpresa, no iba a pensar en un maldito condón cuando te tenía desnuda en mi cama ― Ginny soltó una carcajada estruendosa que hizo sonreír a Harry ― Entonces desechamos el condón.

― Definitivamente, me gusta sentirte dentro de mí Harry, me vuelve loca hacer el amor contigo ― él jadeó ante esa respuesta, impaciente tomó la mano de Ginny que estaba dentro de su ropa interior y con fuerza entró en ella. Ambos sintieron un alivio que no se comparaba con nada, la desesperación por sentirse era abrumadora, agobiante y el poder estar ahora en los brazos de Ginny, era una tormenta después de una sequía, una libertad deslumbrante después de un encierro agónico y debilitante.

― Eres hermosa ― Resopló él rigiendo un ritmo sincronizado que a pesar de la experiencia inexistente de los cuerpos ejercía un especial y único acoplamiento. Harry se fundía en ella con una familiaridad que descontrolaba a Ginny, a límites insospechados y en esa ruta a perder el raciocinio solo podía disfrutar como nunca de un hombre porque sabía que la amaban y en ese momento al sentir los movimientos de Harry contra ella, sus caricias desesperadas, sus jadeos constantes, sus miradas penetrantes sobre ella se sentía venerada, exultante y eufórica. Estaba preparada para tocar el cielo. Harry se aferró al mesón repleto por la harina invadiendo sus manos también.

― Un poco más... si, así... ah Harry ― Jadeaba Ginny y él complació a su pelirroja.

― ¡Harry llegué! ―Anunciaba la dominante voz de Sirius en la sala.

― Mierda ― Resolló Harry "Faltaba tan poco" se lamentó deteniendo poco a poco las embestidas

― No pares ― Demandó ella desesperada.

― Sirius... ― Ella rodeó la cintura de él con sus piernas.

― Debe continuar señor Potter o de lo contrario no tendrá postre esta noche en su cama ― Sonrió ella provocadora y lo besó con desenfreno hundiéndose en él, comiéndole la boca en ese fogoso beso, las embestidas retomaron el ritmo y solo un minuto después ambos sonrieron satisfechos luego de haber alcanzado el orgasmo, se acomodaban la ropa sin dejar de besarse, sonriendo igual que niños culminando una travesura ― ¡Harry! ― Lo llamó ella cuando él salía de la cocina para reunirse con Sirius él se giró y la miró sonriendo ― te llevas mis bragas ― Le recordó divertida.

― Te ves más linda sin ella ― Y sin decir más, salió de la cocina para ir hasta la sala donde seguramente estaría su padrino ― ¡Sirius!― el animago alzó la vista del periódico y lo miró divertido.

― ¿Dónde estabas? ― Preguntó risueño.

― Preparando el desayuno ― Respondió él en un tono pícaro.

― Que bueno porque tengo hambre, espero que hicieras algo exquisito ahijado.

― Fue demasiado exquisito padrino ― Rió. El otro hombre lo miró atentamente y frunció el ceño al ver ese brillo soñador y esperanzador en los ojos de Harry y él que pensaba que estaría molesto.

― ¿No estás enojado? ― Inquirió receloso.

― ¡No! ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? ― Rió rozagante.

― Porque hace unas horas te interrumpí un polvo que no era con tu futura esposa ― Harry borró su sonrisa al recordar a Sophie, el remordimiento lo invadió por completo y un acuciante dolor en el pecho lo abrumó ― Aún estás a tiempo de evitar esta locura ― Le recordó Sirius en un extraño tono serio. Harry lo miró por unos segundos, dubitativo y luego sacudió la cabeza ― ¿qué tienes en la cabeza?

― Tampoco te pases, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza...

― No torpe, no me refiero a eso tienes algo en el pelo... ― Se acercó a su ahijado y lo examinó con la mirada.

― ¿Qué tengo? ― Preguntó Harry llevándose una mano al cabello.

― No sé que es con exactitud por eso te pregunto, en la sudadera tienes una mancha blanca y... ― De un manotazo hizo que Harry girara y soltó una sonora carcajada ― ¡...en el culo también tienes una perfecta mano impresa en la nalga derecha! ― Rió.

― Deja de decir idioteces ― dijo malhumorado y sonrojado.

― Es verdad cornamentita ¿Con quién mierda estás crío?

― Escucha Sirius la persona que está conmigo está un poco nerviosa, es un tema serio...

― ¡Bah! deja el misterio muchacho.

― ¡Escúchame una vez en tu vida Black!

― ¿Está buena?

― Como ninguna ― Suspiró resignado y su padrino rió ― Es perfecta Sirius.

― ¡Mierda cornamentita! no te veía así desde que la pecosita se fue...

― Es la pecosita ― Sonrió embobado.

― ¿También es pecosa? no me digas que es pelirroja también...

― Pecosa, pelirroja, hermosa, estoy enamorado de ella...

― ¿Ginny volvió? ― Inquirió incrédulo cayendo por fin en la cuenta.

― ¡Sí canuto! ― Exclamó feliz. Sirius lo miró atónito sus ojos brillaron levemente y se llevó una mano a la frente.

― ¿Mi niña está aquí?

― Hola Sirius ― Susurró una suave voz a sus espaldas los dos giraron y Harry le sonrió. El jefe de los aurores miró impertérrito a la muchacha se acercó a ella lentamente y con una suavidad inusitada le acarició la mejilla paternalmente. Ella esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y miró a Harry. Sintió la tranquilidad que necesitaba él, siempre le infundía esa clase de sentimientos sabía que estando él nada malo ocurriría, nada malo le podía ocurrir. Volvió a mirar a Sirius ― ¿cómo estás? ― Preguntó en un hilo de voz el animago sonrió y la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza.

― Pecosa ― Susurró y ella no pudo controlar el llanto y así se quedaron unos minutos. Harry sentía la necesidad de hacer volver a Ginny a su casa junto a su familia del sitio que jamás debió salir, ese era su último objetivo que tendría relación con Ginny, porque después de esa meta vendría su boda y ante eso ya no podía hacer nada.

― Perdóname ― escuchó el susurro ahogado de Ginny, mirando a su padrino.

― ¿Por qué? ― Inquirió el desconcertado y ella esbozó una sonrisa melancólica.

― Por abandonarte durante todo este tiempo ― Susurró apenada.

― Tenías razones para hacerlo aunque no las comparto te entiendo. Me dolió el hecho que no confiaras en mí pero ya hablaremos de eso antes de que te vayas Ginevra ― Le sonrió con cariño.

― Tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar ― Sirius la miró frunciendo el ceño.

― ¿Cuántos días te quedarás? ― Inquirió confundido.

― Muchos días, indefinidamente ― Sonrió Ginny mirando de soslayo a Harry ― no muevo mi maldito trasero de Londres Sirius ― Añadió riendo y Sirius la imitó en segundos mientras la abrazaba feliz, Harry los miró sonriendo, esos no cambiaban.

Los tres desayunaban entre risas y bromas por parte de Sirius y Ginny las devolvía con la misma picardía que las hacía el padrino de Harry. Entre anécdota y anécdota que decían la pelirroja y el jefe de aurores de desternillaban de la risa y Harry reía tan fuerte como ellos, contagiado de la alegría que los dos exudaban pero esa felicidad que aspiraba tenía solo una responsable y era Ginny. A veces ella no reprimía sus actos y lo acariciaba y besaba sin pudores en frente de Sirius y Harry parecía un adolescente respondiendo con la misma efusividad de ella. La adoraba. Sirius solo sonreía y fingía concentración en su café, casi al final de la charla Ginny se levantó dando saltitos y corrió al baño.

― Jamás he visto ese brillo que hay en tu mirada Harry ― Sonrió Sirius masticando un trozo de pastel y Harry le devolvió una sonrisa genuina.

― Jamás había estado con ella ― Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

― Solo mi niña te haría perder la cabeza, Potter.

― Ya no es una niña ― Objetó él rápidamente.

― ¡Oh no! tienes razón, dado a la imagen que vi hoy en la mañana en tu habitación... pendejo de mierda ¡manoseaste a mi niña! ― Le lanzó una miga de pan en la cara y Harry como buen buscador la atrapó en el aire y sonrió con autosuficiencia.

― No hice nada que ella no quisiera...

― Estás enredando tu vida Harry ― Le advirtió Sirius serio. Harry dejó de sonreír y apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa y se masajeó las sienes, consternado.

― Lo sé Sirius, pero ella está aquí.

― Entonces no te cases ― Urgió rápidamente su padrino.

― No podría hacerle eso a Sophie ― Replicó obstinado.

― Lo que estás a punto de hacer es peor para esa muchacha.

― ¿Qué se supone que hago? ― Preguntó desesperado.

― Tomar la peor decisión al casarte para sentir estabilidad en tu vida con una persona que no amas ― Soltó Sirius indolente ― Jamás olvidarás a Ginny casándote.

― Eso no es verdad yo sí quiero a Sophie...

― Pero aparece el amor de tu vida y sin dudar un segundo te acuestas con ella ― Le recordó su padrino pedante.

― Ella no me ama y jamás lo hará, éstos días solo serán un sueño antes de despertar a la realidad y eso ella y yo lo sabemos ― Le aclaró. Intentó infundir en esas palabras la seguridad que no sentía en ese momento. Unos golpecitos se escucharon en la puerta principal al tiempo que Ginny volvía a la cocina sonriendo.

― Yo iré ― Dijo ella guiñando un ojo a Harry y se dirigió a la sala sonriendo como posesa llegó al vestíbulo de la casa y con cuidado abrió puerta. La felicidad se fue, siendo reemplazada por los nervios y la angustia ― Ron...

* * *

**uhhh! apareció Ronald! jajaj bueno soy mala para comentar el capítulo espero que ustedes lo hagan más abajo! jaja **

**quería agradecerles la oportunidad que le brindaron a mi otra historia "Comenzar de nuevo" hasta hoy me llegan reviews alentadores! son geniales! estoy muy emocionada y por eso lo menciono acá! jaja **

**nos leemos en comentarios! **

**los quiero! **


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola! Acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia._

_Este capítulo es completamente para una de mis enanas favoritas, para ti Karla que siempre me estás animando a escribir y continuar con esa alegría y picardía que te caracteriza. Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo y con las chicas del grupo del chocolatito =) esa gente que está ahí es tremenda y las quiero demasiado! _

_Gracias a Asuka por corregir el capítulo y a Anatripotter por soportarme demasiado este último tiempo. GRACIAS! _

_Y nada, aquí les dejo este capitulo que espero de todo corazón disfruten! Gracias por leer esta historia! 3_

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

― ¿Ginny? ― Dijo la sorprendida voz de Ron quien permanecía impávido mirando el pálido rostro de su hermana su corazón se aceleró compungido al verla después de tres años. Los recuerdos lo invadieron como si los hubiese convocado mágicamente y solo reinaba en su mente las travesuras que habían realizado cuando eran pequeños, las veces que debió alejar a cuanto moscardón se acercara a rondar a su hermana o las innumerables ocasiones en que charlaban sobre nimiedades y todo parecía estar bien. Todo bien hace tres años antes que ella decidiera largarse con un tipo y así olvidar que tenía una familia que la adoraba y eso para Ronald Weasley era todo. Al ver que Ginny intentaba aproximarse a él evitó todo tipo de contacto con su hermana y la miró duramente.

― Yo... yo volví ― Susurró ella torpemente ganando una mirada fulminante por parte de Ron.

― De eso me puedo dar cuenta perfectamente lo que no entiendo aún es ¿para qué? ― Endosó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

― Necesitaba saber de ustedes... ― Ron silbó y una risa irónica se formó en sus labios.

― ¿Saber de nosotros dices? ¡en tres años te olvidaste de tu familia Ginevra! ― Exclamó exacerbando la furia contenida que Ginny le hacía sentir.

― No es como tú piensas...

― ¡Deja de mentir! ― La cortó venenosamente ― Te largaste porque se te dio la puta gana y ahora vienes con remilgos ― Le espetó haciendo gestos con las manos completamente enfadado.

― ¡Claro que no! ― Soltó ella comenzando a enfadarse también ― Si cerraras tu bocota yo podría explicarme...

― ¿Qué explicarás mocosa? para mí todo es muy claro, hace tres años te fuiste de la casa de nuestros padres renegando de tu propia familia por un jodido novio!

― ¡Me equivoqué! ― Intentó excusarse histérica.

― Es una pena que te equivocaras de esa manera ― Criticó enajenado.

― ¡Lo sé! Pero estoy...

― Por una vez en tu vida sé honesta y ¿dime por qué vuelves en realidad? ― Ron se llevó una mano hasta la barbilla y compuso un gesto desdeñoso con la mano como si imitara a una persona confundida ― ¿acaso terminaste con tu novio y por eso vuelves? ― Acusó molesto.

― Deja de decir idioteces y escúchame por una vez en tu vida Ron ― Imploró ella con la voz quebrada escrutando el rostro de su hermano, pero él estaba invadido por la inexistencia de Ginny durante tres años. Solo Hermione y Harry entendían cuanta falta hizo su hermana en su vida, cuántas veces precisó de una palabra de su hermana y ésta jamás llegó. La furia agolpada en sus recuerdos resurgió y segundos después fue consciente que su mano colisionó en la mejilla derecha de Ginny fuertemente. Ella miró el suelo por unos segundos mientras las lágrimas surcaban su pálido rostro.

― Jamás debiste volver pero como lo hiciste creo que lo mejor es que te vayas enterando de una vez que para mí estás tres metros bajo tierra ― Ginny alzó la vista y ambas miradas se miraron con rencor ― Estás muerta para mí ― Susurró mordaz y ella no pudo controlar el llanto espasmos recorrían su cuerpo derrumbada por las últimas palabras de su hermano. Segundos después Harry y Sirius se acercaron a la puerta inquietos por la tardanza de Ginny, cuando vieron a Ron furioso en el umbral de la puerta quedaron estupefactos. Sirius miró a Ron y Harry incondicional se acercó a Ginny.

― ¿Qué sucede aquí? ― Preguntó innecesariamente Sirius pues el ambiente allí se podía cortar con cuchillo. Harry miró a Ron intentando averiguar lo que sucedía pero su amigo le lanzó una mirada aireada y el moreno comprendió que él estaba molesto.

― ¿Por qué no me dijiste que esta mujer estaba aquí? ― Preguntó Ron mordaz dirigiéndose a Harry.

― Porque yo quise que así fuera ― Se anticipó Ginny mirando a su hermano él resopló y volvió su mirada a Harry instándolo a hablar.

― Ron tu hermana los visitaría dentro de estos días...

― No es lo que pregunté ― Lo cortó malhumorado maldiciendo a todos internamente.

― No es lo importante cuando o como volvió Ron, Ginny está acá y ya no se irá... ― Ron volvió a reír irónicamente y sin embargo por primera vez su mirada se bañó en lágrimas y su mirada reflejó el dolor y la herida que la ausencia de su hermana había abierto.

― ¿Ya no se irá? y tú le crees a esta hija de...

― ¡Ya basta! no permitiré que la insultes en mi casa Ronald ― Gruñó Harry sin amilanarse frente a su amigo. Había algo con lo que jamás tranzaría y eso era escuchar a alguien ofender a Ginny ― Puedo entender lo que estás sintiendo en este momento hasta compartir algunos sentimientos pero jamás permitiré que ofendas a tu hermana en frente de mi Ron.

― ¡Claro! si existe alguien tan idiota para defender lo indefendible ese es Harry Potter, ¿no? ― Rió sarcástico y Harry dio un paso dispuesto a defender a Ginny.

―Mira tarado no es mi culpa que no puedas controlar tu temperamento y esto te supere pero...

― ¿Pero qué? no es mí culpa que creas a ojos cerrados lo que esta traidora diga y solapes cada acción que ella ejecute, pero entiendo que el amor es ciego y que los corazones que se ven en tus ojos te nublen la verdad de solo verla...

― ¡Deja de decir idioteces Ronald! ― Exclamó Ginny envalentonándose.

― ¡Tú no me hables! ― Gritó Ron obtuso.

― Lamentable para ti Ro-Ro pero a veces hasta los fantasmas hablan y yo no dejaré de joderte la existencia hasta que me escuches.

― Yo que tú buscaría una silla, digo, para que no te canses parada esperado.

― No te preocupes por eso que ese es mi problema ― Dijo ella mordaz sin apartar la vista de la mirada azul de Ron.

― Genial, un problema menos ― Respondió él caprichoso.

― Genial a la mierda Ronald Weasley más temprano que tarde aceptarás escucharme...

― Lo dudo jamás escucharía a los fantasmas ― Finalizó él la absurda charla cruelmente ― Yo solo vine a hablar con Sirius sobre la misión que tuvo los dos últimos días ― Añadió indolente. El animago asintió y por unos segundos se perdió dentro de la casa y luego volvió con su saco en la mano y una tostada en la otra.

― Tú y yo nos vamos al ministerio ― Dijo Sirius contrariado ante tanta seriedad. Le guiñó un ojo a Ginny y compartió una mirada alarmante con Harry.

― Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente ― Dijo Ron seriamente mirando a Harry y éste asintió.

― Claro que la tenemos ― La puerta se cerró tras Sirius y Ginny se lanzó destruida a los brazos de su amigo deshecha en sollozos ― Tranquila cariño ― Trataba de consolarla Harry.

― Él dijo... que yo... estaba m-muerta ― Hipaba incapaz de controlar los espasmos del llanto.

― Él necesita asimilar que estás aquí Ginny solo dale tiempo.

― ¿Más tiempo? ― Lloró.

― Recién te vio después de tres años, cielo ― Dijo Harry dulcemente mientras besaba su frente y sus manos acariciaban las espalda de la pelirroja.

― Mis padres reaccionarán peor que Ron ― Auguró ella desesperada.

― Claro que no cielo te prometo que no será así tus padres llegarán en tres días y ya verás que hasta fiesta harán por celebrar que su hija volvió ― Intentó animarla mientras sonreía y Ginny sin saber porque se relajó al sentir esa sonrisa alzó la vista y se fundió en la mirada de Harry y él la besó dulcemente.

― Cuándo estás conmigo dejo de sentir ese miedo que me mata ― Susurró ella aún rozando los labios de Harry y él esbozó una sonrisa amplia.

― Siempre estaré contigo mi amor ― Suspiró perdido en todo lo que era Ginny para él.

** HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG (1) **

Dos días ya habían transcurrido desde aquel fatídico encuentro con Ron y continuaba asustada. El día siguiente enfrentaría a toda su familia y no podía imaginar como reaccionarían ellos tanto tiempo ausente de su familia ya no le otorgaba la seguridad respecto a la reacción que ellos podrían tener al verla después de tres años, pero al recordar el sepulcral susurro de Ron "Estás muerta para mi" acababa con todas las esperanzas que albergaba de ser recibida con afecto y alegría, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda en señal de inseguridad, terror, nervios y angustia. Sintió la suave nariz de Harry acariciar mimosa su mejilla Ginny cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de la caricia, del roce que alejaba todos esos malos sentimientos que la embargaron segundos atrás y solo se dedicó a sonreír y disfrutar.

― No estés nerviosa ― Le suplicó dejando un dulce beso en la mejilla de la chica.

― No puedo evitarlo ― Suspiró ella resignada. Ambos estaban acostados en la cama de Harry luego de una deliciosa cena hecha por Sirius ― Creí que ya estabas dormido ― Agregó mirando afligida el techo de la habitación.

― No puedo estar tranquilo si tú no lo estás ― Ella se enterneció y se giró en la cama para observarlo detenidamente. Él era tan tierno mientras le devolvía la mirada que le era imposible durante los últimos días entregarse a su amigo para que la amara, se había convertido en una necesidad que carecía de sentido para ella puesto que no entendía la facilidad que Harry tenía para hacerla delirar a la hora del sexo, para ella seguía siendo sexo, pero un sexo glorioso que la hacía desvariar cuando estaba en los brazos de Harry. Solo deseaba entender ese sentimiento que la abrumaba cuando sentía la mirada penetrante de Harry como en ese instante él la minimizaba en todos los sentidos porque jamás había recibido tanto amor de un hombre y aunque odiara las comparaciones Harry le había dado un amor fuerte y tierno en tres hermosos días que Dean jamás le brindó en tres años y eso aún dolía, pero desde la perspectiva en dejar a su familia por una aventura que jamás tuvo razón de ser, quizás los primeros meses, pero esa sensación de libertad e independencia no se comparaba por nada con el amor que siempre encontró en la Madriguera. Harry sin interrumpir sus pensamientos levantó una mano y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla con infinita dulzura y ella se recriminó por ser tan egoísta con él sabía que estaba a salvo en esa relación porque ella no se arriesgaba a sentir algo por él y esa determinación le infundía una seguridad y un estado de estabilidad a sus sentimientos. Ella solo quería disfrutar y sentir por vez primera como un hombre le hacía el amor mientras la hacía volar y deleitarse con el placer que solo en Harry había encontrado.

― ¿En qué piensas? ― Preguntó él desconcertado sin dejar de acariciarla.

― En ti ― Suspiró ella sin apartar su mirada de aquellos brillantes ojos esmeraldas. El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco de emoción miró la apetitosa boca de la pelirroja y sonrió entendiendo esa mirada.

― Jamás podría hacer que olvidaras a Dean eso acá pelirroja no lo encontrarás ― Musitó triste. Poco a poco iba entendiendo las instrucciones de ese juego en cual decidió participar aquella mañana en la cual ella entrara decidida a su habitación. Ella se refugiaba en él solo para olvidar y volver a su familia, en ese aspecto él siempre estaría dispuesto a ayudarla felizmente pero el caso era que él seguían tan enamorado de ella como Ginny de Dean.

― Claro que no Harry ― Él se sentó en la cama frustrado y molesto su espalda desnuda se vislumbraba gracias a la escasa luz de la luna que iluminaba la habitación casi en penumbras Ginny se sentó al lado de él y lo observó en la oscuridad. Justamente en ese momento se sentía intimidada por el amor que Harry le profesaba y le dolía profundamente lastimarlo ― Yo no pretendo, es decir, fuiste enfático en decir que... lo que ― No sabía porque estaba tan nerviosa y tartamudeaba al explicarse pero de pronto se sentía una niña pequeña intimidada por ese héroe que siempre la salvaba en las noches de esas pesadillas truculentas y daba la casualidad que ese héroe estaba siendo sustituido ese último tiempo por el mismo Harry.

― No intentes explicarte Ginevra créeme que lo sé desde que decidimos entorpecer nuestras vidas ― _"Mierda" _pensó la pelirroja Harry estaba molesto con ella un nudo se le hizo en el estómago ― Sé lo que hicimos y las consecuencias de nuestros actos pero no me arrepiento ni un segundo de haber hecho el amor contigo Ginny y sé también cuales son las instrucciones de este juego, dos semanas y nada más luego tan amigos como siempre ― Reiteró monótonamente mientras se levantaba de la cama, estaba molesto con ella por recordarle ese nefasto pacto que habían hecho que parecía cobrar vida de una forma alarmante.

― Tengo miedo ― Susurró ella aterrada Harry se giró y la miró incrédulo.

― ¿Miedo de qué? tú no tienes que perder absolutamente nada en esto ― Le espetó malhumorado.

― Claro que sí ― Repuso ella y también se levantó para enfrentarlo ― Tú amistad ― Le recordó impasible ― Me aterra perderte ― Mugió y él bufó tomando distancia del cuerpo de ella necesitaba pensar para entender el enredo monumental que había en su cabeza pero la proximidad de Ginny no lo beneficiaba en absoluto en esa labor ― ¿no me crees? ― Urgió desesperada.

― No te entiendo ― Le aclaró él siendo totalmente honesto ― Somos amigos y yo jamás dejaré de estar contigo pero después de lo que pasó, de lo que "está" ― Enfatizó ― pasando entre los dos no podemos pretender que nuestra amistad será la misma de siempre.

― ¿Por qué? ― Inquirió histérica.

― Porque te amo y hemos hecho el amor durante estos días como verdaderos adolescentes ― Tronó Harry y ella se sentó abatida en la cama una vez más.

― Yo...

― Nada Ginny ya enredamos suficiente las cosas y si prefieres que nos limitemos a la amistad que hemos tenido yo... ― Se interrumpió al ver que Ginny se levantaba y caminaba rápidamente hacia él, rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y se apretó contra él como si de eso dependiera su vida.

― No quiero eso ― Susurró dejando un dulce beso en el hombro desnudo de Harry él suspiró resignado y tomó el pecoso rostro entre sus manos y la miró a los ojos unos segundos.

― ¿Entonces qué? ―

― Quiero que estés conmigo para siempre ― Murmuró compungida traspasándolo con la mirada Harry suspiró resignado y enamorado. Por esa frase mataría, moriría y sufriría también porque sabía que no tenía la intención que él deseaba darle a la frase y a su vida.

― Yo también ― Dijo en un hilo de voz la pelirroja se acercó lentamente tentando los labios de Harry hasta rozar esos dulces labios que tan bien sabían amar se aterró al pensar por unos segundos en permanecer a su lado, al lado de su familia también y a él, ese efímero contacto le hizo saber lo que sucedía ― Mañana no te dejaré sola ni un maldito segundo en que sientas terror ― Le aseguró aún sintiendo los labios temblorosos de Ginny sobre los suyos. Ella sonrió y se sintió complacida.

― Ni un maldito segundo... ― Repitió ella fascinada, hipnotizada por la lujuria camuflada que ella había interpretado en la frase de Harry ― Es embriagante y excitante saber que jamás me dejarás ― Harry sonrió y la besó profundamente ― Me encantan tus besos ― Gimió contra la boca del hombre completamente perdida en el beso él sonrió y puso ambas manos en la cintura de su amiga.

― Creo que deberías descansar, mañana será un día difícil y dormir...

― ¿Dormir? ― Repitió dejando pequeños y sugerentes besos en el mentón de Harry él volvió a sonreír.

― Dormir señorita ― Asintió y ella compuso un puchero encantador, lo tomó de la mano y ambos volvieron a la cama y se acostaron muy cerca del otro conciliando por fin el sueño.

** HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

― Harry...

― Mi amor, tranquila.

― Quizás no sea buena idea ― Repuso angustiada.

― Ya estamos en la casa de tus padres ― Insistió él tomando la mano de Ginny comenzando a caminar con decisión hasta la casa, podía observar algunos gnomos corretear por el jardín de la Madriguera, el cuarto de escoba cada vez parecía a punto de venirse abajo de lo viejo y raído que estaba pero permanecía intacto, la ropa que Molly tendía en largas sogas justo al lado de dónde fregaba la ropa sucia de su esposo todo seguía anormalmente igual que hace tres años, todo seguía exactamente igual que le dolió a Ginny profundamente tomar la decisión de marcharse de su hogar. Escucharon las carcajadas descomunales de los gemelos, los regaños de Percy y la pausada voz del señor Weasley el corazón de Ginny latió rápido y un nudo espantoso se formó en su estómago. Ella se detuvo y él la miró.

― No puedo hacer esto ― Lloró.

― Claro que puedes hacer esto, cariño. Solo tú puedes dar este paso y yo estoy feliz y deseoso de hacer esto contigo ― Le aseguró él con ternura.

― Estoy segura que ellos no querrán verme...

― ¿Cómo no cariño? ¡Yo estoy feliz de volver a ver tu sonrisa, tu mirada! ellos se pondrán más felices aún ― Sonrió él exudando esa dulzura tan particular en él Ginny lo miró a los ojos y sintió esa seguridad embriagante que él siempre le brindaba. Asintió y juntos caminaron los últimos pasos que los separaban de la puerta de la casa. Con decisión Harry golpeó la puerta de madera desteñida con su puño tres veces mientras Ginny contraía la respiración.

― ¿Quién? ― Preguntó la cálida voz de Molly Weasley. Ginny miró impactada a Harry y él apretó suavemente su mano.

― Soy yo Molly, Harry.

― ¡Cariño! ― Exclamó ella abriendo la puerta sonriente pero ésta se esfumó al ver el pálido y nervioso rostro de su hija menor luego de tres años en que no la vio.

* * *

_(1) Una vez leí un fics, creo que era un One Shot donde la autora separaba las escenas poniendo **"HGHGHGHG"** y me encantó! la idea es de ella y no mía, aclaro desde ya. No recuerdo el nombre de la autora D: soy una desmemoriada tremenda! _

_La actitud de Ron... quizás sea un poco exagerada, no sé, pero creo que el Ron que leí en siete libros reaccionaría así cuando la situación lo supera... eso fue lo que hablamos la otra vez Susy, ¿Era así verdad? Jajjaja _

_Sé que soy una mala persona por dejar con tanta intriga el final pero no quedan muchos caps de esta historia y siempre me la planteé con capítulos cortos aunque éste creo fue un poco más largo que los anteriores =) _

_Gracias por el apoyo de siempre, los quiero montones! _


	8. Chapter 8

****Hola gente linda!

Súper rápido! capítulo para mis locas profesionales de la locura, sí así mismo! (Isa, Andre, Mar, Belen, Angelito, Gaduna, Karla) Las adoro mis amores amorosos! bien redundante, ya? =)

Ed, eres impresionante te quiero amigo! Yeguaza he cumplido! Susy hoy empatamos pero no importa _"Pero bulla levanta la cabeza y verás que esta hinchada no te va a abandonar"_ U de Chile te amo más que nunca!

Lo más probable es que vean errores ortográficos y gramaticales y desde ya les pido MIL DISCULPAS hoy comencé y terminé de escribir el cap lo que es lógico y no lo corregí :/ que irresponsable por Dios!

les dejo el cap y espero lo disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo 8: La familia Weasley**

La señora Weasley miraba obnubilada a su hija menor como si no diera crédito a lo que veía, imágenes cruzaban su mente dolorosamente recordando la niñez de su adorada hijita. Era impactante para ella verla después de tres años de ausencia donde no hizo más que extrañarla.

― Mamá ― Murmuró ella mirando los castaños ojos de su madre tan iguales a los de ella las lágrimas surcaron el rostro de Molly recordando cada segundo que Ginny estuvo lejos de su hogar y de su vida tres años para una madre lejos de su hija eran suficientes para ella e independiente del dolor y las preguntas esbozó una sonrisa emocionada y abrió los brazos Ginny decidida sonrió abiertamente y se lanzó eufórica a los brazos de su madre. Ambas se estrujaron fuertemente pretendiendo recuperar aquellos abrazos y mimos que se debían.

Harry sonreía feliz y aliviado una parte del pasado de Ginny estaba reconciliado solo faltaba limar asperezas con la otra mitad: El resto de los Weasleys.

― Mamá, Hermione pregunta... ― Ron dejó de hablar al ver a su hermana abrazando a su mamá sorprendido.

― Mira cariño la sorpresa que Harry nos ha traído ― Decía Molly acariciando la mejilla pecosa de Ginny sonriendo encantada. La pelirroja menor le lanzó una furtiva mirada acompañada de una sonrisa tímida a su hermano que él no devolvió.

― !Vaya! me alegro por ti mamá pero yo no estoy tan interesado en la visita como tú ― Espetó él congelando el alma de Ginny, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó de allí.

― Dale tiempo no ha sido fácil para él ― Se apresuró en decir Molly secando las lágrimas de su hija ella asintió e inesperadamente Molly se lanzó a los brazos de Harry quien sorprendido sonrió y correspondió el abrazo ― Gracias por devolverme a mi hija, corazón ― Susurró Molly, Harry y Ginny se miraron y se sonrieron cálidamente.

― Fue ella quien volvió a nosotros, Molly ― Suspiró él.

― Como sea ― Sonrió ella tomando una mano de Harry y la mano de su hija ― Lo importante es que estás aquí, con tu familia, con las personas que te aman ― Sonrió ella mirando con afecto a Harry.

― Te extrañé tanto mamá ― Mugió Ginny contemplando los emocionados ojos de su madre ― Perdóname ― Imploró y Molly la besó maternalmente en la frente.

― No tengo nada que perdonarte cielo, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar lo importante ahora es que vuelvas a nosotros como antes ― Le sonrió Molly y Ginny buscó la mirada de Harry y encontró también una sonrisa. La señora Weasley apretó la mano de su hija y con una rapidez inusitada y alarmante para Ginny la condujo hasta la sala donde estaba el resto de la familia. El bullicio de los Weasley era inexplicablemente acogedor para Ginny todos ensimismados en sus quehaceres hablando animadamente unos con otros que no repararon ella y sin embargo Ginny sonrió exultante. Unos pasos la distrajeron y miró hacia las escaleras, una bonita mujer la miraba sorprendida desde las escaleras.

― ¡GINNY! ― Exclamó Hermione y todos los hombres la miraron con el ceño fruncido y luego con rapidez voltearon a ver hacia el lugar en que miraba Hermione.

― Hola ― Murmuró ella nerviosa siendo observada por todos los Weasleys y por el rabillo del ojo vislumbró un torbellino castaño acercarse hasta ella y estrecharla fuertemente.

― ¡Ginny! ― Exclamó ― ¡Oh Merlín santo eres tú! ― Se separó unos segundos para mirarla a los ojos ― ¡Eres tú! ― Repitió ocasionando una risita tímida en Ginny mientras era apretujada en un nuevo abrazo por su cuñada.

― Hola Hermione

― ¡Hay tanto que hablar!

― Y hablaremos ― Sonrió.

― ¡No puedo creer que seas tú! ― Exclamó y Ginny volvió a reír.

― Hermione no acapares a la visita, por favor ― Dijo una voz demasiado solemne que sorprendió a Ginny y Hermione la soltó.

― ¿George? ― Aventuró la pelirroja.

― Así es ― Dijo él mordaz.

― ¿Algún problema Weasley? ― Inquirió la gruesa y severa voz de Harry y Ginny no pudo evitar sentirse maravillosamente apoyada por él en ese momento tal como lo había prometido, una mano de Harry se posó sobre su hombro y la reconfortó de inmediato, suspiró.

― Dime tú Potter ¿algún problema con el gemelo Weasley? ― Cuestionó Fred dando un paso hacia adelante.

― Lo dudo gemelo Weasley ― Puntualizó George.

― Oh, eso pensaba.

― Miren a quien tenemos aquí ― Prosiguió George.

― La hija pródiga

― La pecosa

― La enana

― La inteligente

― La coqueta

― La traviesa

― La Loca Freddie

― La del carácter infernal, gemelo Weasley.

― Nuestra hermanita pequeña

― ¿Vienes para quedarte? ― Preguntó Fred mirando a su hermana ella asintió y los gemelos sonrieron ― ¿Quieres abrazarla tú primero George?

―No, tú eres mayor por unos segundos creo que el honor es todo tuyo.

― Pero a ti te falta una oreja...

― Pero...

― ¡Ya basta! ― Exclamaron Molly y Hermione contrariadas. Fred y George se acercaron a Ginny y la abrazaron torturándola en caricias y risas en pocos segundos el abrazo se transformó en grupal. Harry miraba la escena disfrutando cada segundo que podía escuchar la risa contagiosa de Ginny. Le pareció extraño no ver al señor Weasley mimando a su hija y lo buscó con la mirada... apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa del comedor observando a sus hijos con ternura y un brillo que Harry no pudo identificar en su mirada estaba Arthur, un poco más atrás en un rincón estaba Ronald y le sorprendió ver una sonrisa en sus labios y su mirada emocionada y brillante mirando a su hermana. Mucho más cerca estaba Percy intentando abrazar a Ginny sin abandonar sus aires de solemnidad.

Unos minutos más tardes el abrazo se deshizo en medio de risas y Ginny miró expectante a su padre quien le devolvió una mirada seria pero gentil sin abandonar la postura en la que antes Harry lo había visto. Ella miró unos segundos a su amigo y éste le guiñó un ojo en señal de ánimo y ella le sonrió. Miró nuevamente a su padre nerviosa y encaminó hasta él dubitativa y cuando estuvo frente a progenitor compuso una sonrisa tímida.

― Mi niña... ― Susurró él mirando los ojos castaños de su hija tan parecidos a los de su mujer, sonrió y recordó el momento en que Ginny nació y su mundo dio un giro estrepitoso al saber que era una niña, su niña. Estaba dedicado guiado por la ternura a cuidar cada paso de su princesa porque si ella se lastimaba en cada paso que diera el dolor no iba compadecer ante él, si ella caía él caería con ella y el dolor lo compartirían. Evocó aquella vez que ella dijera por primera vez papá y fue la cosa más dulce del mundo miró a su mujer y ella le sonrió con ternura al comprobar las lágrimas en los ojos de su esposo promovido por la palabra que su hija acabara de aprender. Después vinieron las noches tormentosas en las cuales los gemelos quisieron reclutar a su niña como una más dentro de sus travesuras como sufrió cuando la vio saltar del segundo piso desafiando a sus hermanos alegando que ella no era una débil y lo peor de todo fue cuando se lastimó su brazo pero ella continuaba con una sonrisa triunfal al ver los rostros sorprendidos de sus hermanos... ella era su pequeña, su princesa, la niña de sus ojos aún convertida ya en una mujer de veintitrés años. Y eso lo supo desde el momento que volvió a escuchar su risa contagiosa rodeada de sus hermanos Ginny creció dentro de una familia que regalaba amor y justamente por eso no entendía como ella tres años atrás había huido de su familia, de sus hermanos y de sus padres. Jamás estuvo preparado para el rechazo de su hija, no lo comprendió durante tres años y ahora que veía los ojos embragados de lágrimas de Ginny no lograba comprender aquel nefasto capítulo de su vida había una brecha de tiempo, una falta de hojas de ese capítulo para poder comprender el libro. Y esa especie de fisura no se cerraba con solo ver a su niña.

― Papá ― Susurró emocionada ― Dame tiempo para lograr que me perdones, por favor ― Imploró ella ― Ya no me volveré a ir papi, nunca más ― Con suavidad tomó las manos de su padre que parecían tan firmes apostadas sobre la mesa las alzó e hizo que su progenitor la abrazara casi a la fuerza. Arthur cerró los ojos y se impregnó del calor de su hija miró a Molly por sobre el hombro de Ginny y la vio sonreír como hace tres años ella no lo hacía, debía admitir que eso era algo bueno.

― Me alegro que estés bien cariño pero no me pidas que actúe como si nada hubiera pasado hace tres años te fuiste de esta casa sin importarte nada ― Ginny lo miró a los ojos sin dejar de abrazar a su padre.

― Lo sé y estoy arrepentida papá...

― Con eso no basta corazón lastimaste a tu madre y a tus hermanos.

― Yo nunca quise eso yo solo...

― Pensaste en ti, princesa...

― ¡No me trates con indiferencia, golpéame si es necesario pero no me trates así papito, por favor! ― Sollozó desesperada ante la tranquilidad de su padre se aferró al cuerpo de su viejo esperando que él la salvara de todos sus males tal como lo hizo aquel héroe de infancia que Arthur representaba en su vida.

― Ginny...

― No ― Hipó ella en su pecho. Arthur sin saber porque miró a Harry suplicante y él se acercó a ellos.

― Ginny ― Susurró Harry.

― Cariño ― Arthur logró separarse de su hija la miró unos segundos y luego se dirigió hasta las escaleras perdiéndose de la vista del resto. Molly presurosa siguió los pasos de su esposo y Ginny sollozó en los brazos de Harry.

― Tranquila mi amor ― Susurró Harry en el oído de la pelirroja solo para que ella lo escuchara.

― Dale tiempo al viejo, enana ― Intervino Bill acercándose a ellos, con dulzura acarició la brillante melena de su hermana.

― Mamá convencerá a nuestro padre ― Susurró Fred con picardía y todos sonrieron.

― ¿Por qué no preparamos la mesa en el jardín para que almorcemos? ― Sugirió Hermione.

― ¡Siempre tan brillante cuñada! ― Exclamó un entusiasta Percy y todos lo miraron extrañados ― Es la emoción del momento ― Se excusó.

― De acuerdo, entonces ¡al jardín! ― Repitió Hermione

― ¡Siempre tan brillante cuñada! ― Exclamó George y esta vez todos rieron.

― ¡Yo dije lo mismo y nadie rió! ― Alegó Percy.

― Él lo dice con gracia Percy ― Suspiró Charlie resignado.

― Tú lo dices como si fueras Umbridge rogándole una cita a Hagrid ― Explicó Fred.

― En definitiva la comedia no te queda ― Concluyó Harry acariciando la mejilla de Ginny y todos asintieron.

― Los extrañé ― Suspiró Ginny más tranquila y relajada como nunca en los brazos de Harry.

** /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

La tarde avanzó con rapidez gracias a los chistes de los gemelos, los comentarios acerca del ministerio por parte de Percy, las aventuras de Charlie, las charlas interminables de Bill, las atolondradas exégesis de Ron, las miradas nostálgicas de los señores Weasley, las constantes caricias de Harry en su mano izquierda... todo estaba bien.

― Estos no cambian ― Decía Hermione contrariada ― El partido de Quidditch no puede faltar.

― Déjalos así son felices ― Sonreí Molly, solo estaban las tres sentadas al rededor de la mesa saboreando un exquisito helado de lúcuma, todos los hermanos de Ginny y Harry estaban jugando mientras que el señor Weasley había optado por toma una siesta aunque Ginny sabía que en realidad su padre no quería verla ― Cariño ¿Rose está bien?

― Sí, ahora está con mis padres.

― Yo... ― Comenzó Ginny

― No te preocupes mañana muy temprano traeré a Rose para que la conozcas... por cierto ¿dónde están tus cosas?

― Es verdad cariño, deberías traer tus cosas...

― Mamá no te sientas mal pero no podría volver ahora...

― ¿Por qué? ― Interrogó ella.

― Quiero volver cuando tenga todo resuelto con mi papá y con Ron. En este momento estoy viviendo en la casa de Harry...

― ¿Sirius te vio? la corredera de baba debió ser impresionante ― Rió Molly y Ginny la observó Feliz.

― Estoy contenta de estar aquí de nuevo.

― Ya verás que todo se solucionará ― Le aseguró su amiga.

― Vengo enseguida iré a ver si tu padre necesita algo...

― ¡Voy contigo suegra! ya casi me hago pis ― Las tres mujeres rieron.

― Veo que mi hermano te contagió algunas mañas ― Hermione le sacó la lengua y abrazó a Molly por los hombros y juntas caminaron hasta la casa mientras Ginny las observaba sonriendo. Suspiró feliz embargada por el ambiente hogareño que en ese momento exudaba. Estaba en casa, lucharía por ser perdonada por su hermano y padre, y Harry... suspiró y sonrió al recordar la incondicionalidad de su amigo él era un hombre protagonista en su vida.

Decidió mirar el juego de los chicos y rió divertida cuando vio a Ron protestar por una jugada de dudosa procedencia de Fred mientras Bill hacía morisquetas de Ron y Charlie y Harry reían a más no poder. Se detuvo un instante en esa risa contagiosa de Harry y una electricidad potente le recorrió el cuerpo. Una música la saco de su ensimismamiento y vio que provenía del celular de su amigo anunciando un nuevo mensaje de texto quiso ignorarlo y concentrar su atención en el juego... pero no pudo, la curiosidad ganó la batalla esta vez. Tomo el celular y con ahínco desbloqueó el teclado y sonrió al ver una fotografía de ella como protector de pantalla pero la sonrisa se fue a la mierda cuando leyó el nombre de contacto que había enviado el mensaje de texto. "Amor" decía en la pantalla molesta presionó la tecla que dejaba a la vista el mensaje.

**_"Hola mi vida, ayer no pude atender tu llamado porque estaba haciendo las últimas pruebas para el vestido de novia, ni te imaginas ¡está precioso! mientras me quitaba el vestido pensaba en nuestra noche de bodas, en tus besos, tus caricias, en ser tu mujer para toda la vida cariño, te he extrañado tanto, extraño hacer el amor con usted señor Potter... más tarde te llamo, te amo, Harry"_**

Ginny lanzó el celular sin cuidado alguno sobre la mesa _"Que rápida resultó ser la tal Sophie_" pensó ella enfurecida _"¿cuándo la llama?"_ lo más probable es que lo hiciera cuando Harry estaba en el ministerio porque cuando él estaba en la casa no se separaba un segundo de ella, juntos preparaban la cena en algunas ocasiones o simplemente se encerraban en la habitación y disfrutaban haciendo el amor. Pero el mensaje era claro ambos mantenía la comunicación, los dos se llamaban... los dos se buscaban. Refunfuñando tomó el celular una vez más y decidida fue hasta la casilla de mensajería y busco la opción "Enviados" solo habían tres y todos como único destino al contacto "amor" enojada comenzó a leer el más antiguo de hace exactamente siete días.

**_"Disfruta estos días Sophie, estas dos semanas no haré otra cosa que pensar en ti cariño, ya te extraño, te amo"_**

Los celos la embargaron y unas lágrimas le nublaron la vista enojada leyó el siguiente mensaje de hace cinco días.

**_"Te amo Sophie"_**

_"Hace cinco días ya estabas conmigo maldito"_ pensó Ginny encabritada y desesperada leyó el siguiente mensaje.

**_" Sophie necesito hablar contigo te he llamado toda la mañana y no me contestas las llamadas ¿todo bien? hazme saber estoy preocupado por ti cariño. Te quiero"_**

Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa estaba molesta y celosa sentía que le arrebataban parte de su corazón y eso dolía mucho. Esos días había desarrollado cierta posesión hacia Harry creía que él solo le pertenecía a ella pero esos mensajes no hicieron más que recordarle que ella era la aventura antes del matrimonio para Harry que la única dueña de su amigo era su futura esposa. Exhaló un profundo suspiro al recordar que por culpa de sus decisiones había perdido muchas cosas en su vida pero ya no quería perder más y sin embargo en una semana más perdería para siempre a su mejor amigo las lágrimas le ganaron una vez más y estás recorrieron sus mejillas. Unos brazos rodearon su cuello y nos labios besaron la coronilla de su cabeza enjugó rápidamente sus lágrimas.

― ¿Todo bien? ― Preguntó Harry sentándose a su lado mirándola a los ojos y ella recordó el últimos mensaje que leyó.

― Todo bien ― Le confirmó ― ¿Mis hermanos?

― Fueron a buscar unos refrescos a la cocina.

― Me quiero ir a casa ― Murmuró se acercó lentamente a Harry y él sonrió fascinado, complacido. Moría de amor cuando ella se acercaba buscando su cariño rozando su mejilla contra la de él como lo hacía en ese momento.

― Me vuelves loco cuando haces eso ― Susurró cerca del oído de la pelirroja.

― Gracias por estar conmigo.

― Quiero estar contigo siempre ― Musitó Harry y ella lo miró a los ojos casi sin separarse y vislumbró tantos sentimientos en esos hermoso ojos que se sintió aterrada.

― Llévame a casa ― Susurró.

― ¿No quieres estar con tu familia?

― Quiero estar contigo mientras me mimas, ver películas antiguas, comer palomitas de maíz siendo abrazada por ti, sentir que me abrazas mientras duermo, despertar y ver que tus brazos me envuelven como si jamás quisieras que me fuera de tu lado, ser completamente tuya... solo quiero eso, cariño ― Suspiró y rozó los labios de Harry.

― Te amo ― Ginny compuso una mueca de dolor antes esa frase le infundía seguridad sobre él ahora le recordaba que ese hombre no era de ella.

― Mañana Hermione llevará a Rose a tu casa para que la conozca ― Sonrió Ginny tratando de olvidar ese tema.

― Me alegro Rose es una niña adorable ― Ginny acortó las distancia y lo besó profundamente. Luego los dos se levantaron y caminaron hasta la casa para anunciar que se iban. Los gemelos se acercaron y les dijeron que al día siguiente pasarían por ellos porque el regreso de un Weasley no podía pasar por alto, había que celebrar y Harry y Ginny estuvieron de acuerdo.

Al día siguiente Ginny se esmeraría por recuperar a su hermano y disfrutar como nunca de Harry y para ese último detalle pensó en tantas cosas que harían feliz a Harry y ella haría lo imposible por retener esa felicidad durante una semana más y mañana recién comenzaba el juego.

* * *

Y? qué les pareció?

No les quedan muuchos caps a Dos Semanas D: una lástima porque me ha encantado escribir esta historia. Ginny ya está dando muestras de celos... les arrebatan a Harry D:

Bueno quería decirles que a partir de ahora me tardaré un poco más en actualizar esta historia, no la abandonaré pero me tardaré más de lo que los tengo acostumbrados, resulta que comenzaré a trabajar. Así es dejaré la vagología por un tiempo (carrera que aunque se ve sencilla no lo es, hay años de experiencia) pero el trabajo será difícil y será de lunes a lunes D: (ya me arrepentí) y casi no tendré tiempo de escribir pero siempre que pueda lo haré. Como les decía me encanta escribir Dos semanas y jamás la dejaré de lado! Lo bueno es que podré pensar en otros fics!

Ejerceré la profesión de payaso... jajajajjaja! ya, no me tomen en cuenta, díganme como voy con esta historia por favor!

Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuchas gracias por leer!

Los quiero yo la loca Natu! =)


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! **

**sé que prometí dejar el capítulo ayer, pero me quede hasta tarde viendo una película que... bueno, eso no es de importancia para ustedes. Jajaja **

**Este capítulo, un poco loco (como todo lo mío) es especialmente para un grupo en fbk "El cuarto rojo" jejejeje ya quisieran saber lo que hay ahí! Mar, Denu, Doris y Yegua va para ustedes con toda mi locura y cariño! **

**Para tooooooooooooooooooooooodas las locas también y a aquel grupo de presión también! ya cumplí! **

**Gracias a Karla por ayudarme con el fics, a Susy por revisarlo y a la loca yegua por las ideas, las quiero montones chicas! de verdad gracias. **

**Este capítulo contiene lenguaje vulgar, sexo desmedido y naaa! Jjajajjaaj es una broma! solo les aviso que tiene dos canciones, primero "Procura" de Chichi Peralta y "Las seis" de Joe Vasconcellos producto nacional! amo esa canción y como le comentaba a Susy es mi auto regalo, eso, espero disfruten! Jajaja! **

* * *

Capítulo 9:

Ginny despertó cuando sintió un peso sobre sus piernas y una mano bastante atrevida acariciaba con pereza su trasero, sonrió y abrió los ojos ansiosa por tener una mañana movida y se desilusionó al ver a Harry completamente dormido. Lo miró unos segundos expectante, él no tenía lunares en el rostro, o alguna marca de nacimiento... solo esa legendaria cicatriz en su frente que inmortalizaba el pasado de Harry, se removió y lo abrazó enredando sus piernas con las de él, sintiendo el mismo aire que él respiraba, suspiró fascinada. Harry parecía una cura perfecta para sus heridas, él era esa predicción de las buenas y no quería que jamás acabara, con él no habían miedos ni tristezas y mucho menos llantos, él era divinamente todo salvo que ese todo no era para ella. Sin darse cuenta se aferró más a él, su cuerpo y su vida ansiaba cada sentimiento, sensación y alegría que él le pudiera entregar. Una de sus largas y blancas piernas rodeó la cintura de Harry alzó un poco su rostro y dejó un rastro de besos húmedos desde el cuello hasta apoderarse del lóbulo de Harry, sonrió perezosa, satisfecha por sentir el sabor de la piel de su amigo.

― Despierta ― Susurró ella ejerciendo presión con el talón del pies sobre el trasero de Harry acercándolo aún más a su cuerpo, él como reflejo apretó superficialmente las nalgas de Ginny y ella rió ― Harry ― Besó sus labios con lentitud.

― ¿Hum? ― Mugió él con desgano.

― Despierta mi amor ― Sonrió la pelirroja.

― ¿Para qué? ― Preguntó él con la voz ronca Ginny amplió su sonrisa y dirigió su mano hasta el borde del bóxer.

― No sé, dime tú y yo lo hago ― Respondió provocativa él abrió sus ojos y casi creyó ver algo más que lujuria en la mirada de Ginny, ella lo besó y deslizó su lengua haciendo gruñir a Harry.

― Se me ocurren varias cosas... no ― Jadeó cuando aquella mano impostora de Ginny le rodeara el...

― Sí ― Sonrió ella mordiendo el mentón de Harry quien había cerrado sus ojos para disfrutar aún más de esas caricias que tan fácilmente lo descontrolaban ― Me encanta verte así ― Gimió complacida de verlo en ese trance tan excitante.

― ¿Excitado? ― Jadeó.

― Disfrutando ― Suspiró deleitada al ver como Harry se venía, buscó sus labios y se fundieron en un ósculo anhelante y desesperante. Ella se sentó sobre el cuerpo del joven y casi en segundos, en completa sincronía con Ginny, él también lo hizo aferrando la cintura angosta y le devoró la boca una vez más. Estaba hipnotizado por esa capacidad que tenía ella de hacerle perder el juicio tan seguido y peor aún que a él le encantara hacerlo.

― Disfrutaré toda la vida coleccionando estos recuerdos, Ginevra ― Murmuró dejando un rastro húmedo de besos en el cuello de Ginny, ella se sintió misteriosamente feliz, parecía ser que Harry estaba aceptando su mundo, sus mañas, su pasado como nadie lo hizo jamás con ella, su mente estaba en armonía con su cuerpo mas no con su corazón que bombeaba confundido y aterrado ― que manera la tuya de despertarme pelirroja ― Ella rió y Harry ahogó la carcajada con un beso que parecía jamás acabar, pero en cuanto se separaron ella comprendió que nunca podría cansarse de besar esa boca tan perfecta para sus labios.

― Cariño... ― Gimió ella y a duras penas logró levantarse y vestirse con la prenda superior del pijama de Harry mientras era supervisada por la apremiante mirada del chico.

― ¿Qué se supone que haces? ― Preguntó contrariado.

― Prepararé el desayuno ― Rió y la carcajada resonó e la habitación mientras se iba y cerraba la puerta tras ella. Harry resopló se acostó una vez más y una sonrisa genuina se dibujaba en sus labios.

Ginny estaba tarareando una canción mientras bailaba y preparaba el desayuno y dejaba todo muy prolijamente sobre una bandeja, el café casi negro que a Harry le gustaba tanto, las tostadas con abundante mantequilla, el vaso rebosante en jugo de naranja recién exprimido y una flor que dejó allí pensando en Harry sonriendo estúpidamente. Sirius cruzó el umbral de la cocina y le sorprendió ver a Ginny preparando todo normalmente era Harry quien hacía eso.

― Pecocita ― Dijo tan desprevenidamente que Ginny dio un brinco de susto.

― ¡Sirius me asustaste! ― Exclamó ella alterada.

― Algo malo estarás tramando ― Comentó él y la pelirroja se ruborizó "Acaso él sabía que pensaba hacer con Harry después del desayuno" Pensó nerviosa y el animago arqueó una ceja ― Creo que sí y con toda seguridad mi ahijado está implicado en esa maldad ― "Muy... demasiado implicado Sirius" ella sonrió y terminó de poner mantequilla a la última tostada ― que predecible que eres pelirroja ― Sonrió Sirius.

― Solo preparo el desayuno para Harry.

― Mi ahijado es un afortunado ― Ella sonrió y negó enérgica.

― Soy yo la afortunada, Harry es una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida ― Dijo sin pensar y liberó un suspiro. Realmente nunca pensó o dimensionó la importancia de Harry en su vida él siempre fue su mejor amigo y por ende una persona que valoraba profundamente, pero ahora era diferente, ahora estaba empapada vertiginosamente con todo lo que él era, estaba aprendiendo como una persona amaba de verdad, como se entregaba de verdad, como reía y sentía, como soñaba y anhelaba, como vivía y moría y él era cada uno de esos enunciados por ella, alguien le enseñaba como era el amor de verdad y se sentía una mierda por no corresponder y una fracasada por no saber amar a Harry. Era por eso que necesitaba hacer de esa semana un recuerdo imborrable para los dos porque a pesar de que ella no amara disfrutaba como nunca de un hombre, era feliz y el sentimiento la apabullaba tanto que luchaba por no dejarse vencer porque Harry valía cada una de las emociones que la embargaban cuando él la besaba o cuando lo sentía respirar cada noche junto a ella.

― Me gustaría que comprendieras que si quisieras podrías seguir siendo afortunada y de paso hacerlo afortunado a él ― Ginny lo miró a los ojos y Sirius pudo distinguir un dejo de confusión y terror en la mirada de la mujer.

― Él lo será Sirius, dentro de poco él se casará... ― Su voz se quebró, carraspeó para poder continuar ―... y podrá... ser feliz ― Finalizó abatida.

― Tú y yo sabemos que no es lo que él quiere, Harry está a punto de cometer un error ― Le hizo ver Sirius con apremio.

―Yo no puedo hacer mucho... ― Comenzó a hablar con la voz quebrada y alterada.

― Puedes hacer mucho, quizás solamente tú puedas hacer ver a Harry del tremendo error que está por cometer. Sí tan solo pudieras...

― ¿Hacer qué Sirius, lastimarlo más? ― Ginny estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, jamás le gustó hablar de sus sentimientos.

― ¿En realidad te paraste a pensar si querías lastimarlo, Ginny? ¡Él te ama, te venera por Merlín! solo a ti te escuchará...

― ¿Y qué quieres que le diga? "Harry no te cases por favor vas a cometer el peor error de tu vida y yo no soportaría verte con otra, porque me di cuenta que me enerva imaginarte con otra que no sea yo, que estallo en celos absurdos y enfermizos, quisiera que comprendas que realmente estamos hechos el uno para el otro y que cada día junto a ti fue el mejor aprendizaje de mi maldita vida, te aseguro que si me brindas la oportunidad sabrás que cada segundo valió la pena porque fue junto a ti, amo verte feliz y saber que soy la responsable me llena el alma de una forma que me deja fuera de juego..." ― Las lágrimas surcaron su rostro y ella no se dio cuenta. Estaba tan compenetrada con sus palabras que lo demás dejó de existir y sintió terror de haber expresado en ese monólogo su reflejo. Suspiró frustrada y encabritada por su maldita boca y alocados pensamientos, Harry solo era su amigo. Sirius la miraba rodeado de una introspección que Ginny jamás había visto en él.

― Eso sería demasiado interesante y estoy casi seguro que él pensaría en dejar esta locura atrás, pero eso no ocurrirá hasta que te convenzas que lo que me dijiste es lo que realmente sientes y tú estás tan ocupada privándote de tus sentimientos que será bastante difícil ― Ginny lo miró suplicante ya no quería seguir navegando en ese mar de sentimientos que tanto la amedrentaban y enloquecían.

― Yo sé muy bien lo que quiero y Harry lo entendió así como yo entendí lo que él quería ― Merlín que horrible sonaba eso, pero en ese momento no quería más peso sobre ella estaba entre la espada y la pared y no conseguía luchar, solo se dejaba apresar sin ataduras. Sirius resopló insatisfecho con la respuesta de la pelirroja, avanzó unos pasos y dejó ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica.

― Yo tomaría lo que la vida me está dando, él está enamorado luchando con la efímera idea que alguna vez tú lo amaras tan solo un poco y sin embargo tú combates para no enamorarte de Harry y no te diste cuenta que hace mucho perdiste la batalla.

― Harry merece algo mucho mejor que yo

― Ambos son merecedores del otro, con distintos comienzos pero siempre que hablemos de "Harry y Ginny" será el mismo final ― Ella sonrió ― además todas las noches se olvidan de poner un hechizo que insonorice la habitación, me sorprende que los vecinos no escuchen sus alaridos...

― ¡Sirius! ― Exclamó escandalizada ella.

― ¿Qué? ¡es verdad hacen un tremendo ajetreo que...!

― ¡Está bien! ¡entendí el punto!

― Deberías entender mucho más que el punto pequitas ― El pitito que indicaba que el agua estaba hervida y caliente en la tetera comenzó a sonar y Ginny se apresuró en apagar la cocina, tomar el instrumento de acero inoxidable y verter el agua hirviendo sobre los jarrones, tomó la bandeja y miró al auror elocuente, estaba en el camino de Ginny y ella no podía salir de allí ― ¡Oh claro! si te tardas un segundo más canutín rugirá desesperado por ti!

Ella resopló y sonrió, salió de la cocina y en pocos segundos entró en la habitación que compartía con Harry... él estaba despierto acostado únicamente con el bóxer, sonriendo perfectamente y el corazón de Ginny inevitablemente dio un vuelco.

― Tardaste demasiado, mi vida ― Susurró él levantándose, caminó hasta ella y Ginny estaba cautivada, él le sonrió tomó la bandeja y la dejó sobre un mueble. Con delicadeza la tomó entre su brazos y la acercó hasta él.

― Yo preparé... preparé tú desayuno... ― Dijo torpemente y Harry sonrió.

― Lo sé y estoy seguro que está muy rico ― Dijo sugestivamente y ella se ruborizó ― Pero ahora te quiero saborear a ti...

La falda negra y amplia sobre las rodillas, la blusa verde musgo con mangas tres cuartos ajustada con un escote en V considerable y las botas negras de tacón completaban el atuendo de Ginny que en reiteradas ocasiones hizo girar la cabeza de un hombre para seguir deleitándose con semejante espectáculo que era para la tortura masculina Ginevra Weasley. Harry chasqueó la lengua varias veces fulminando a todo hombre que osara en aquel bar a mirar a Ginny mucho más de la cuenta y sin importar que estuvieran alguno de los hermanos de la pelirroja la tomó, posesivo, de la cintura mientras se abrían paso hacia las mesas.

― Te dije que no te pusieras esa ropa...

― ¿Qué? ― Exclamó ella elevando la voz sobre el bullicio del lugar.

― ¿Por qué te vestiste así? ― Gritó él también, más por la exasperación que por la música. Ginny lo miró sorprendida y en pocos segundos su expresión cambió por una más molesta se soltó de su agarre y caminó enfadada hasta su cuñada Hermione.

― ¿Qué sucedió? ― Preguntó Fred al ver a su hermana escapar presurosa de los brazos de Harry

― Nada ― Expuso él de mal modo. Harry, Fred, George, Charlie, Ron, Hermione y Ginny cerraban el círculo de acompañantes esa noche.

― Debiste decirle a Ginevra que se cubriera más ― Espetó Ron malhumorado.

― ¡Ah! eso era, debí suponer que mi gran amigo debió tener una pequeña lucha doméstica con mi pequeña hermanita a causa de su ropa ― Sonrió Charlie, Harry miró a Ginny y vio como sonreía divertida de algo que Hermione le decía entrecerró los ojos al ver que más allá un par de idiotas señalaban a ambas chicas y se devoraban con la mirada a Ginny.

― Es que no debió venir así...

― ¡Ya! dejen de fastidiar con la ropa de Ginny. Nosotros vamos por los tragos ― Dijo Fred perdiéndose entre la vista de baile junto con su hermano gemelo para acceder al mesón y pedir las bebidas.

Localizaron una mesa y los siete se sentaron, Ginny intencionalmente lo hizo en medio de Ron y Harry, esa noche si o sí debía recuperar a su hermano y hacerle entender que estaba arrepentida y quería como nunca recobrar los momentos de confianza, broma y consejos que solo Ron le daba. Hablaron de todo, bebían y sonreían de las ocurrencias de los gemelos y Charlie también demostraba tener los dotes humorísticos en las venas. Ginny estaba aclimatada ya a su relación con Harry y no podía evitar tomar su mano, acariciarlo o besarlo en la mejilla y a él tampoco le molestaba dado que a ella no le preocupaba que estuviera su familia presente. Aunque los demás se miraran confundidos ante la muestra excesiva de cariño por parte de los amigos.

― ¿Cómo está Sophie? ― Inquirió Ron, claro todos optaron por dejar pasar la conducta de Harry y Ginny, todos menos Ron. Harry carraspeó y soltó la mano de Ginny, ella se sintió mareada y un nudo horrible se apoderó de su garganta y estómago. Él bebió un trago de su vodka con naranja.

― Está bien ― Respondió escuetamente.

― ¿Hablaste con ella hoy? ― El pelirrojo parecía tener radar para encontrar las preguntas más inoportunas para el momento. Harry frunció el ceño, Hermione miró alarmada a su esposo y Ginny decidió beber de un trago su tequila, comer una rodaja de limón y que excusara de alguna forma las lágrimas en sus ojos. Ella ya sabía la respuesta puesto que desde que leyera esos mensajes de texto en la Madriguera había agudizado sus sentidos y preparado para escuchar las conversaciones telefónicas que él mantenía con su futura esposa y justamente aquella mañana el celular de Harry sonó en la habitación rompiendo esa nube exótica que los rodeara a ambos luego de aquel desayuno de antología que habían tenido... en cuanto él escucho el sonido del teléfono se levantó de inmediato y rompió todo tipo ensoñación que había entre los dos, pero así era siempre no le gustaba hacer esperar a su futura esposa.

― Sí, hablé con ella esta mañana ― Respondió evasivo, miró a Ginny y la vio repentinamente triste y una oleada de culpabilidad lo invadió. Se sentía una mierda cuando estaba con ella y Sophie de alguna forma aparecía entre los dos, no quería más estar en esa situación no podía disfrutar a Ginny completamente y estaba engañando a la mujer realmente lo amaba y eso era lo que más le atormentaba. Tomó nuevamente la mano de la pelirroja y la entrelazó con fuerza, ella suspiró aliviada cuando lo vio sonreír.

― Hoy estuve con Rose ― Sonrió ella mirando decidida a Ron, Charlie frunció el ceño mirando a Harry.

― Pues ya era hora ¿no? ― Comentó Ron y ella muy lejos de amedrentarse le sonrió.

― Es verdad... es hermosa y muy inteligente ― Ron la miró a los ojos.

― Mamá dice que se parece mucho a ti cuando eras pequeña ― Comentó el lacónico y ella lo observó emocionada y sorprendida de las palabras de su hermano.

― Tú lo crees?

― La verdad es que no recuerdo mucho de cuando eras pequeña, pero siempre decías "mío" cuando intentaba quitarte un juguete ― Sonrió ― Y Rose dice lo mismo.

― Rose tiene varios gestos de la enana ― Intervino Charlie haciendo sonreír a todos.

― Supongo que para nuestro segundo hijo si serás la madrina ― Soltó Ron todos se giraron hacia él y Hermione sorprendidos.

― ¿Estás...? ― Inquirió Harry mirando a Hermione, ella asintió sonriendo. Ginny envolvió en Ron en un apretado y afectuoso abrazo.

― ¡Claro que si! perdóname por ser tan egoísta Ron ― Gimoteaba ella sobre el hombro de su hermano él también la abrazó.

― Solo me basta con saber que no te volverás a ir ― Le advirtió el tono amenazante, ella asintió enérgica mirando los ojos azules de Ron bañados en lágrimas lo tomó del rostro y le dio un efusivo beso en los labios y volvió a abrazarlo ― ¡Niña asquerosa! ― Se quejó él asqueado mientras los demás reían.

― ¡Te amo hermano! ― Sonrió ella divertida ― Jamás volveré a separarme de ustedes, lo juro.

― Eso espero ― Sonrió él. Luego todos se dedicaron a felicitar a los futuros padres, los gemelos brindaron hasta que se regodearon por el futuro sobrino hasta que decidieron llevar a cabo una apuesta esa noche... el que consiguiera ligar con aquella rubia despampanante ganaba unos cuantos galeones.

― ¡Me encanta esa canción! ― Dejó escapar Ginny de la nada comenzó a moverse en su asiento y luego se levantó tomando la mano de Ron ― ¡Vamos a bailar!

― Ve sola...

― ¡Anda, acompáñame! ― Comenzó a hacer un berrinche y Ron la miró con el ceño fruncido.

― Claro que no, estás loca.

― ¡Eso ya lo sabíamos! ― Intervino Charlie y los gemelos rieron.

― ¡Ve con tu hermana, cariño! ― Lo instó Hermione.

― No sé bailar esa música...

― ¡Es fácil! ― Ella tironeó más del brazo de su hermano y logró su cometido ambos comenzaron a bailar en medio de risas.

― Es un alivio que se solucionaran las cosas entre ellos ― Sonrió Hermione.

― Era cuestión de tiempo Ginny es la debilidad de Ron.

― Y al parecer no es solo la debilidad de Ron ― Comentó George mirando a Harry, todos se giraron hacia él y el joven sonrió.

― ¿Qué es lo que sucede con mi hermana, Harry? ― Preguntó Charlie y el auror lo miró directamente y sin titubear respondió:

― Ese no es tu asunto Charlie, basta con decir que ella solo quiere volver a su familia y vivir en paz y yo solo la apoyo y le ayudo.

― Espero que recuerdes que tienes una boda por delante, lo digo porque supongo que no querrás correr riesgos ― Repuso Charlie.

― Tu hermana merece que afronte todos los riesgos existentes en esta vida y de eso jamás me arrepentiré ― Dijo Harry y bebió un largo trago de su vodka. El hermano de Ginny por alguna razón sonrió ante la respuesta de su amigo, quizás no era muy descabellado pensar que los hermanos Weasley siempre quisieron que Harry fuese quien cuidara a Ginny para siempre. El jamás lo mencionó y tampoco fue necesario que lo hiciera porque sus actos lo delataron y todos supieron descifrar que estaba enamorado, profundamente enamorado de Ginny y justamente en este momento ellos parecían la pareja perfecta a excepción que en menos de una semana Harry se casaba con otra mujer que no era su hermana.

― Si no te aterra el riesgo entonces deberías saber que sigues siendo el elegido de los Weasley para Ginny, Potter ― Le recordó Charlie levantándose para reunirse con sus hermanos en la pista de baile.

― ¡Vaya Potter! estás autorizado por sus hermanos para conquistar a la pollita pelirroja ― Le sonrió Fred y Harry soltó una carcajada.

― Les aseguro que sino se apresuran Charlie les ganará la apuesta... está bailado muy entusiasta con la rubia ― Sonrió Hermione los gemelos se giraron a ver y en milésimas de segundos los dos se precipitaron en llegar hasta la abarrotada pista de baile.

― ¿Qué me quieres decir? ― Sonrió Harry escrutando el impaciente rostro de Hermione.

― ¿Realmente te vas a casar ahora que Ginny volvió? ― Preguntó la castaña sin preámbulos.

― Es lo que debo hacer...

― Pero no lo que quieres y los dos sabemos que es lo que deseaste durante todos estos años ― Sostuvo ella enérgica sin dejar de mirar el afligido rostro de Harry.

― Casarme con Sophie no es lo que quiero ― Admitió ― pero ya le di mi palabra y sé mejor que nadie que jamás Ginny me amará de la forma en que lo hago yo ― Hermione lo miró incrédula porque esa noche pudo vislumbrar a una pareja casi perfecta, él le sonreía y ella relucía esmerándose por complacer a Harry y si eso no era amor mutuo no sabía que era.

― Quizás no te ama de la forma en que tú lo haces, quizás su amor es mucho más complicado y confuso ¡hasta enfermizo! pero ¿qué importa si en el fondo ese amor existe?

― No existe ― Refutó él incapaz de inventarse ilusiones, no más de las que ya albergaba. Ginny jamás podría enamorarse de él y eso lo sabía perfectamente. Y sin embargo a veces cuando conseguía perderse en la calma mirada de Ginny sentía que a veces ella ea suya sin serlo realmente, ella era perfecta jugando a enamorar y mierda que a él le encantaba someterse a ese juego una y mil veces. Suspiró desganado y volvió a beber.

― ¿Estás seguro de sacrificar tu felicidad? ― Preguntó perpleja.

― Mi felicidad siempre estará cerca, no podré alcanzar esa felicidad cada día pero tengo el consuelo que durante dos semanas fue mía ― Hermione frunció el ceño terminó de reunir las piezas del rompecabezas y abrió los ojos que éstos parecían querer salir de sus órbitas.

― Ustedes se acostaron ― No fue una pregunta, Harry la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

― Fue maravilloso Hermione... fue sin duda lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida, ella es perfecta, es un torrente de emociones, es pasión, es una fascinación que no tiene límites, me vuelve loco. Estos días con ella han sido mucho mejor de lo que siempre soñé ― Suspiró y en su mente solo reinaba ella, sus risas, la manera tan particular de gemir su nombre en la intimidad, toda ella era sinónimo de felicidad para él y ese pensamiento le hizo vibrar la piel y descalibrar los latidos de su corazón y un segundo después sonrió con ternura.

― Harry por merlín no te cases...

― Lo tengo que hacer...

― ¡Claro que no! no amas a Sophie y no tienes que hacerlo

― No puede ser tan malo...

― Desde el principio te dije que es una locura, Sophie es una buena mujer y tampoco merece creer en esto que tú te esfuerzas en crear. Debes hablar con ella y suspender la boda ― Harry bebió el último sorbo de vodka que quedaba en el vaso de un trago y un poco mareado se levantó.

― Vamos a rescatar a Ron ― Sonrió él y Hermione rió.

― Dirás a Ginny merlín le cure las pisoteadas de Ronald alguna vez ― Comenzó a sonar una canción que Harry conocía era bastante movida y la mezcla rápida de la melodía con la letra romántica le gustó mucho más. Se encaminó hasta donde estaban los hermanos bailando y Hermione se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo, Harry tomó de la cintura a Ginny y dejó su boca muy cerca del oído de la pelirroja.

― _Procura seducirme muy despacio y no reparo de todo lo que en el acto te haré, procura caminarme ya como ola del mar y te aseguro que me hundo para siempre en tu rodar... quizás convenga que te alejes quizás, me domina la tentación de imaginar que estoy tan cerca de ti tan cerca... sin poder resistir _― Cantó él en un suave susurro que sedujo a Ginny intensamente y se estremeció, se giró y le sonrió.

― ¿Verdad? ¿qué pasa cuándo estoy cerca de ti Harry? ― Comenzaron a bailar y a moverse al ritmo de la música.

― Muchas cosas, con esa falda y ese escote se me para el corazón y también el... ― Ella enarcó una ceja y rió.

― ¿Mis hermanos?

― Al parecer Charlie ganó la apuesta que había entre los gemelos.

― ¿Y cuál era el premio?

― Una rubia exquisita ― Ella frunció el ceño.

― No sabía que las rubias te gustaban.

― Algunas, pero las pelirrojas me vuelven loco ― Ella sonrió complacida, rodeó el cuello de Harry con sus delgados brazos y le comió la boca de un beso.

_Procura coquetearme más y no reparo de lo que te haré, procura ser parte de mí y te aseguro que me hundo en tí Procura no mirarme más y no sabrás de que te perderás es un dilema del que tú ni yo podemos escapar _

Se separaron lentamente sin dejar de bailar, unieron sus frentes y se miraron a los ojos sonrientes. Él dejó ambas manos en la cintura de la chica mientras ella contoneaba sus caderas al ritmo de la música con movimientos sensuales que poco a poco iban trasladando a Harry muy cerca del límite de la desesperación.

_Procura coquetearme más y no reparo de lo que te haré, procura ser parte de mí y te aseguro que me hundo en tí Procura no mirarme más y no sabrás de que te perderás es un dilema del que tú ni yo podemos escapar _

Él hizo que Ginny girara mientras ella reía y Harry la acercó una vez más a su cuerpo, reteniéndola con fervor, esta vez los dos giraron e hicieron un paso difícil con las manos y una vez más Ginny estaba en los brazos de Harry.

― Estás tan hermosa esta noche ― Suspiró él.

― Pero en casa querías que me cambiara de ropa.

― Porque no quería que nadie más viera lo que es mío ― Susurró Harry pero al estar tan cerca ella igualmente lo escuchó.

― No te debe importar que vean eso no tiene relevancia para mí, yo solo deseo que tú me toques ― Exhaló perdida en sus anhelos y Harry estaba involucrado en cada uno de ellos. Se besaron profundamente.

_Mi corazón se acelera porque tu día te llega sabes que hay luna llena _

La canción avivaba más aún el deseo de los dos, ella deslizó las manos por debajo de la camisa de Harry y él hundió su rostro en el cuello de la joven embriagado por su aroma su lengua hizo un perfecto recorrido hasta el oído y allí también dejó una huella de deseo, Ginny jadeó. Harry recorrió sin pudor el trasero de la pelirroja rogando para sus adentros que sus hermanos no lo viera en esa tarea tan desquiciante que era para él saborearla y sentirla. Ella arañó toda la extensión de la ancha espalda y sonrió cuando un nuevo gemido escapó de esa dulce boca.

_Procura mujer que se aceleren mis latidos, ir acercando tus labios coquetearme despacio que yo caiga en tus brazos... _

De un inesperado giro Ginny volvió a estar entre los brazos de Harry, pero esta vez notó algo más en los pantalones de Harry que luchaba por salir, jadeó abrumada.

― Esto también sucede cuando estás tan cerca y excitada por mi, mi vida ― Ella sonrió, se acercó, le mordió el labio inferior y luego envuelta en ese juego erótico su lengua sanó toda clase de dolor que él pudo sentir con la mordedura y sin embargo el único dolor que él sintió estaba situado entre sus piernas de la inmensa atadura que el pantalón y bóxer estaban significando.

― Yo también quiero ser tuya, Harry ― Ronroneó.

―Ya eres mía preciosa ― Le corrigió sonriendo y ella lo besó.

_Procura mujer que se aceleren mis latidos... mi corazón se acelera, porque tu día te llega sabes que hay luna llena y te aseguro que me hundo en ti procura mujer... procura coquetearme más y no reparo de lo que te haré_

La acercó más hasta su cuerpo si es que era posible y le hizo notar lo desesperado que estaba por tenerla bajo su cuerpo ella gimió y sonrió.

― Hay algo desesperado que quiere salir ― Susurró ella apoyando su frente sobre la de Harry él la besó y la miró a los ojos.

― Te quiero en mi cama, ahora ― Expuso él con un claro dejo de necesidad en la voz que desestabilizó a Ginny emocionalmente. Ansiaba por aquel momento de la unión, quería sentirlo, acariciarlo, besarlo, llenarse de él necesitaba recibir todo lo que él pudiera entregar. Esa vez sería diferente porque ella también quería entregar y ofrecer sus sentimientos en esa fusión que compartía con Harry en la cama para hacerlo feliz, amaba verlo feliz. Harry aún la miraba a los ojos y Ginny entendió que algo había cambiado en ella.

― Si, te quiero dentro de mí ya no aguanto más ― Susurró anhelante él gruñó excitado y la besó.

Caminaron con rapidez hasta la mesa en donde estaban los demás, diablos el estado de los gemelos era deplorable, Hermione se ponía el abrigo y Ron y Charlie reían a carcajadas de Fred quien entristecido entonaba una dulce canción a su vaso de vodka y George estaba recostado sobre la mesa.

― ¿George ganó la apuesta? ― Preguntó Ginny.

― En realidad fue Charlie ― Respondió Hermione ― nosotros ya nos vamos casi son las seis de la mañana y Rose despierta temprano.

― Y la niñera debe irse a las siete ― Le recordó Ron y su mujer asintió.

― Yo llevaré a estos borrachos a casa ― Sonrió Charlie.

― ¡No los lleves a la Madriguera! a mamá le dará un ataque si ve a estos tan borrachos ― Rió ella imaginando la escena.

― No te hagas ilusiones enana, los llevaré a mi casa ― Sonrió Charlie y Ginny bufó.

― Nosotros también nos vamos ― Dijo Harry tomó el abrigo de Ginny y le ayudó luego hizo lo mismo con el propio, ella lo miró a los ojos y le guiñó un ojo Harry le devolvió la sonrisa cómplice.

Cerraron la puerta de un portazo sin estar consciente de lo que ocurría a su al rededor. Ambos estaban desesperados tratando de quitar esos gruesos abrigos que cubrían demasiado su cuerpo mientras se besaban intoxicados uno del otro. Harry apoyó el cuerpo de Ginny sobre la puerta con una fuerza controlada, con rapidez la despojó de esa ajustada blusa y ella buscaba el contacto con él agobiada desajustando el cinturón de los pantalones del auror.

― Sirius... ― Resopló ella, Harry se detuvo de inmediato y la miró directamente a los ojos.

― ¿Cómo me llamaste? ― Preguntó desconcertado y alarmado, ella sonrió y los besó dulcemente.

― No me dejaste terminar ― Se explicó jadeante ― lo que intentaba decir es que hoy Sirius me dijo que él nos escucha haciendo... ya sabes, siempre nos olvidamos de insonorizar la habitación ― Sonrojó aún más y él sonrió encantado.

― Que Sirius se vaya a la mierda ― Dijo sencillamente y atacó con voracidad el cuello de la chica.

― Esta... ahhh... esta vez no lo olvidaremos...

― No sé, es excitante ― La miró y esbozó esa sonrisa de lado que tanto desquiciaba a Ginny.

― Tú eres excitante ― Susurró perdida en ese oscuro pasaje embargado de emociones que ella cada vez desistía en dejar, eso a ella le encantaba tanto o más como respirar. Harry deslizó con fervor sus manos por debajo de la falda negra y acarició desenfrenado el trasero de la chica, luego alzó ambas piernas e hizo que le rodearan la cintura Ginny jadeó y él sonrió complacido, definitivamente había nacido para ser rodeado por esas piernas y esa cavidad húmeda y condenadamete exquisita. Tan solo aquel pensamiento lo excitó más, la condujo hasta la habitación.

_Son las seis de la mañana ya nadie consigue hablar se acabo el carrete y nadie puede pestañear y esa mujer engañosa como me hizo soñar me llevo hasta cielo y ahora me hace despertar _

¿Cómo Ginny podía infundir en él ese sentimiento de felicidad ilimitada, tan vivo, expuesto y entregado a ella?

Solo podía pensar, mientras la dejaba con delicadeza sobre su cama y ella emitía un gemido de protesta, en cuanto la amaba. Ella se sentó e inició esa batalla deliberada en desnudarlo, mientras iba retirando las prendas más sofoco sentía de ver a semejante hombre solo para ella, la sudadera prácticamente voló y los pantalones quedaron inservibles en el suelo, de un salto el pequeño cuerpo de Ginny se vio apresado por el grande e imponente de Harry.

― Aún me debes algo ― Murmuró él dejando una marca territorial en su cuello que a Harry le encantó ver en esa piel que sentía tan suya.

― Pídeme lo que quieras, pero no te detengas ― Respondió ella enzarzada y cautivada.

― Un baile más ― Jadeó mientras bajaba las bragas y la falda a la vez ― Me debes un baile...

― Si quieres podemos tener la competencia bailable en este momento, mi amor ― Sonrió ella sugerente y él sin esperar más hizo real el sueño que ambos esperaron durante esa noche, entró en su cuerpo y su corazón se aceleró al igual que las embestidas de Ginny angustiada por sentirlo completamente dentro de ella.

_Se termina la noche y me deja con ganas y otro baile contigo de un lugar en tu cama_

― Harry... un poco más ― Él entregado por satisfacerla se incorporó y la sentó sobre sus piernas, ella familiarizada con aquel movimiento se acopló a él en perfecta concordancia de sus cuerpos, Harry la tomó de la cintura y precipitó los embates contra su cuerpo profundizando la unión ― Ahhh... sí, así ― Ella parecía estar encadenada a la fuerza, a la ternura y al amor que Harry le ofrecía en ese acto puro y con cada embestida que era avasallada más se alejada de las ataduras y Harry se trastornaba con la respuesta de ese pequeño cuerpo sudado al tiempo en que se aferraba de esa suave espalda.

_El calor de su espalda, ese instinto de mujer hazme lo que quieras dejame sentir tu piel, tapa! que hace frío no trates de consolar duerme que en un rato tendremos que despertar_

― Eres hermosa Ginny ― Decía él jugueteando en el oído de la pelirroja impregnándose de su aroma mezclado con el suyo.

― Harry...

― Me vuelve loco que gimas mi nombre mientras te hago el amor...

― Eso pretendo ― Sonrió ella ralentizando las embestidas para torturarlo, él como reflejo condujo sus manos hasta la cintura de la pelirroja para dirigir los movimientos, pero ella lo tomó de las muñecas y cayeron en la cama ella ahorcajadas, sosteniendo las manos de Harry sobre la cabeza de él, sonriendo sensualmente.

― No te detengas ― Jadeó él cuando sintió los suaves embates de Ginny sobre su sexo.

― Dímelo Harry ― Gimió ella deslizando su ávida lengua sobre el mentón hasta introducirla en la boca del joven, él comenzó a mover su cintura llegando una vez más a la conjunción perfecta de sus cuerpos ― Quiero oír de tus labios decir que solo eres mío... ― Ella aceleró sus movimientos llevando a Harry a la locura total.

― Solo tuyo ― Jadeó logró soltarse del agarre de su mujer y se incorporó nuevamente. Ahora fue él quien la tomó de las manos haciendo que ambos pares de manos quedaran detrás de la espalda de la mujer ― Como tú mía... dilo ― Resopló él con cada palabra era una embestida más profunda.

― Tuya... ahh, Harry solo tuya.

_Se termina la noche y me deja con ganas y otro baile contigo de un lugar en tu cama... _

Ambos estaban eufóricos apunto de alcanzar el orgasmo, mierda ese momento fue único para los dos, él se apresuró para que ella alcanzara primero el orgasmo, pero no pensó en cuanto lo satisfacía escuchar los gemidos de Ginny y su propio nombre en ellos, ella lo besó y se aferró a su espalda... respiración contra respiración les llegó el clímax juntos, pudiendo saborear el sabor del triunfo y la satisfacción como único ingrediente de esa noche tan nutritiva para sus cuerpos y sentimientos.

_Busco en tus entrañas lo que puedas encontrar tal vez quede algo que se pueda rescatar y esa mujer engañosa como me hizo soñar me llevo hasta el cielo y ahora me hace despertar Se termina la noche me deja con ganas y otro baile contigó de un lugar en tu cama... _

― Eso fue genial ― Resopló ella mientras los dos se dejaban caer a la cama exhaustos.

― Sí... ― Corroboró él quitando el sudor de su frente y poyando el antebrazo sobre su frente. Ginny se giró y lo miró a los ojos... Sirius tenía razón y era inevitable seguir negando incluso ante ella misma.

― Me gustas ― Suspiró Harry se giró hacia ella y la miró dubitativo.

― ¿Qué?

― Harry yo... mi pasado quedó enterrado desde que decidí disfrutar mis momentos contigo, sufrí y tú fuiste el único que me abrió las puertas de su casa y corazón sin reprocharme nada, contigo soy alguien que me gusta ser... pero... ― Ella dudó y Harry se incorporó en la cama y la miró.

― ¿Pero? ― Apremió él.

― No quiero confundirte no te lo mereces, estás por casarte y yo me descubrí odiando a tu novia sin conocerla. Escuché las conversaciones que mantienes con ella, leí los mensajes de texto que le envías y yo... me gustas tanto Harry ― Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por el rostro de Ginny, Harry las enjugó y le acarició el rostro.

― Pídemelo y te juro que no me caso con ella.

* * *

**Estamos en la recta final... Jejeje ya les queda poco suplicio con este fics! JA! **

**adelanto? alguien aparece a remover la idílica relación de estos pasteles... **

**ahhh! pescadito ahora me voy a leer tu fics! corro, corro, corro corazóoooooooooooooooooon! jejeje **

**dejen sus comentarios! los quiero, chaU! **


	10. Chapter 10

Estoy muy molesta, fbk una vez más me quiere dejar fuera! no me la ganará!

Bueno pasando a otro tema, mil perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero... no tengo excusa, la flojera y en parte la falta de la musa que andaba de loca por la vida! es imperdonable! lo sé!

Muchas a gracias a_** Susy Snape** _por ayudarme hasta el último minuto con el capítulo, gracias amiga te quiero mucho! todavía te debo la foto de tu esposo D:

Como prometí **_Mary Dominguez_**por ser la única que respeta mi sagrado matrimonio, éste capítulo es todo tuyo ;)

Yegua o mejor dicho colega, ya está dicho el próximo año nos vemos en Argentina! Jajaja ;)

Muchas gracias a todos quienes siguen esta historia, de verdad que significa mucho para mí. Espero disfruten el capítulo =)

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Sueños rotos**

Harry tenía el rostro hundido en el cuello de Ginny sonriendo satisfecho, aspirando al aroma de la felicidad que se filtraba por cada poro de su piel siendo el último paradero indiscutido, su corazón.

― Dilo otra vez ― Susurró el contra la blanca y suave piel de la pelirroja.

― Te quiero ― Sonrió ella feliz mientras lo estrechaba más aún entre sus delgados brazos.

― Mierda Ginny ― Suspiró ― No te imaginas como me pone esa frase ― Ella ronroneó y enredó las piernas por debajo de la sábana con las de Harry.

― Si seguimos por ese camino muy pronto tendremos visitas Harry...

― ¿Visitas? ― Inquirió alzando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

― James y Lily ― Respondió ella soñadora esbozando una tierna sonrisa ― ¿Te imaginas? recuerdo que siempre dijiste que tus hijos tendrían el nombre de tus padres y a mí me parece estupendo, sería muy tierno retribuir lo que tus padres hicieron por ti, amor. Además volverían locos a sus tíos y tías ¡Ya imagino los fines de semana en la Madriguera! ― Continuó ella perdida en sus anhelos ― Yo quiero que nuestros hijos sean tan felices como lo he sido yo durante éstos días contigo ― Terminó por suspirar y Harry la observó complacido. Ella estaba planeando un futuro con él y aunque las cosas estaban complicadas ahora, el comentario de Ginny le supo a felicidad, a creación divina y estadía celestial. Casi por inercia llevó una mano hasta el vientre de Ginny atesorando el hijo de ambos, el hijo que él deseaba con la vida y si tenía suerte alguna vez ese hijo podría ser real y no la fantasía más inocente que escondía su corazón tan enamorado.

― Eres... ― Ella no dejó que culminara la frase porque estaba ansiando desde el momento en que Harry dejara la mano sobre su vientre un beso, un beso demasiado lento para recordar las sensaciones qué él producía en ella con esos roces.

― Te quiero ― Musitó en medio del beso y él sonrió.

― Yo te amo...

― Nos estamos poniendo muy melosos ― Susurró y Harry rió fuerte.

― Es verdad.

― ¿De verdad lo imaginaste alguna vez?

― ¿Qué cosa? ― Preguntó acariciando con el pulgar las mejillas de Ginny, dejando un mechón rebelde tras la oreja.

― A ti... con hijos ― Carraspeó ― Tuyos y míos ― Lo miró nerviosa.

― Sí, pero luego de un tiempo creo que dejé de pensar en eso.

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque era doloroso inventarme ilusiones que sabía jamás se concretarían.

― Pero ya no es una ilusión, es algo que podemos llevar a cabo ― Le sonrió ella sugerente y Harry la miró a los ojos. La pregunta que había hecho la noche anterior no tuvo una respuesta clara, no fue contundente para él y ante eso solo podía asumir que ese trato que habían pactado los dos seguía en pie y en tres días más él se casaría. Sin embargo era difícil mantener aquella convicción cuando Ginny con cada mirada resquebrajaba un poco más sus ideales.

― No es necesario hacernos ese daño ― Respondió tajante, separándose de ella para apoyar completamente la espalda en la cama. Ella se cubrió el cuerpo desnudo con la sábana y lo miró, buscando algún atisbo que le indicara el por qué de su cambio de humor.

― Un hijo...

― Un hijo nada Ginny, jamás habrá una familia entre tú y yo, creo que las razones las sabes de sobra ― Ella se levantó malhumorada, comenzó a vestirse para largarse rápidamente de la habitación. Harry cerró los ojos y con ambas manos se cubrió el rostro, suspiró frustrado, miró el techo y sus manos acercaron al cojín de Ginny hasta su nariz... el aroma estaba impregnado en la almohada y su cerebro motivado por el aroma comenzó a recordar, su corazón a palpitar y su piel a asentir. Dentro de tres días uniría su vida a una mujer que no amaba y que probablemente haría infeliz. Cansado de sus recuerdos se levantó y duchó para ir a hablar con Ginny, quien seguramente estaba en la sala leyendo algún libro u hojeando alguna revista.

La sorpresa fue grande cuando vio un papel sobre la mesa de la cocina, era un mensaje de Ginny:

_"Fui a casa de Ron, vuelvo tarde" _

Era la nota más impersonal que había recibido en su vida, seguramente Bellatrix Lestrange hubiese escrito algo mucho más amoroso. Bien, ella quería espacio... él le daría ese espacio. Comió algo y luego fue hasta la sala para ver alguna película en la televisión, pero solo pudo pensar en ella... _"¿Cómo se le ocurrió pensar en tener hijos? y no es que la idea me moleste ¡por la mierda! yo deseo tener hijos con ella, quiero una familia con ella, pero si tan solo me pidiera que no me case con Sophie yo no..." _ El sonido de su celular interrumpió sus pensamientos...

― Mierda... ― Resopló al ver el nombre del contacto de la llamada entrante, atendió ― Hola Sophie.

― _¡Hola mi vida! ¿Cómo estás? _

― Muy bien ― Carraspeó ― Pensando... en ti ¿Tú cómo estás?

― _¡Nerviosa! mi amor en tres días es el matrimonio y no te imaginas las ganas que tengo de verte, ya no aguanto_...

― Queda poco cielo ― Harry cerró los ojos, se sentía tan culpable, tan bastardo... tan infiel que se estaba volviendo loco ― Nos veremos en la ceremonia.

― _¿Disfrutaste tu despedida de soltero? _― Preguntó con aspereza. Harry se sentó en el sillón, se suponía que aquella noche sería, pero decidió cancelar todo para estar con Ginny "_Que tarado te pone el amor Potter" _Pensó.

― Claro, solo fueron unos amigos, ya sabes los Weasley ― Se escuchó la carcajada entusiasta de Sophie del otro lado del auricular y él también sonrió. De vez en cuando se perdía en esa risa tan parecida a la de su pelirroja.

― _Te extraño _― Suspiró ella.

― Yo también ― Respondió monótonamente.

― _Estoy deseando ser tu esposa y la madre de tus hijos Harry Potter _― Dijo ella y Harry inevitablemente pensó en Ginny... él deseaba ser el esposo y el padre de los hijos de su pelirroja ― _Vamos a ser felices _― Añadió Sophie.

― ¿De verdad? ― Preguntó con la voz quebrada.

― _Por supuesto que si mi vida, te lo juro _― Respondió ella convincente y eso significó un giro para él. Sophie era su estabilidad, su seguridad y eso era lo que él deseaba en ese minuto de su vida, pero Ginny era lo que necesitaría para siempre.

― Te quiero Sophie ― Susurró poco convencido.

― _Te amo... _

La tarde trascurrió demasiado lenta a gusto de Harry, Ginny no daba señales de querer verlo y él tampoco iría a buscarla a la casa de su amigo, ella quería estar sola y él también... maldito orgullo de mierda que no lo dejaba actuar como él quería, desde que leyó ese mísero papel deseó ir a buscarla de los pelos y encerrarla en su habitación y hacerle ver unas cuantas verdades. Casi a la hora de la cena llegó Sirius y hasta él notó lo triste que estaba porque ni siquiera lo molestó. Solo hizo falta que el animago preguntara por Ginny y que él respondiera en un gruñido que no estaba, una pregunta más y sospechaba que su adorable ahijado le mandaba una feroz patada en el culo. No, esa noche definitivamente no era para hacer bromas. Después de cenar se fue a acostar asumiendo que Ginny por esa noche ya no volvería... después de tantas noches que tuvo el cuerpo de la pelirroja a su disposición, bastó una puta noche lejos de ella para extrañarla horrores, su cuerpo, su aroma, su sonrisa, sus caricias, su aliento, su mirada ¡una jodida noche y ya estaba desesperado!

Bien, solo unos minutos de esa jodida noche que recién comenzaba sin ella. Una hora más tarde mientras comparaba que prenda mantendría más profundamente el aroma de Ginny si el pantaloncito o la parte de arriba del pijama de la pelirroja, escuchó como la puerta se abría y el aroma asesino de su amiga se intensificó en la habitación y en el aire que respiraba, cerró los ojos y simuló estar dormido. Escuchó los suaves pasos de la mujer y un segundo después el peso de un cuerpo sobre la cama, justo a su lado. Las manos suaves intentaron acomodar la desordenada cabellera, lo que fue una misión imposible... quizás era indomable para que ella se cansara de acomodarlo... otra misión imposible, ella no se cansaría de tocarlo jamás.

_**Eres una canción **_

_**Escrita con las manos de Dios **_

_**No me entiendas mal **_

_**Esto puede sonarte un poco raro **_

_**Pero tú eres dueño del lugar **_

_**Donde voy escondiendo todos mis pensamientos **_

_**Y justo bajo tu ropa **_

_**Es donde quiero encontrarlos **_

― Quiero lo mejor para ti y no sé si yo lo sea, pero quiero intentarlo. Fui una tonta esta mañana, tenías toda la razón al enojarte... fui egoísta contigo y con tus sentimientos ― Respiró profundamente y memorizó cada rasgo, cada centímetro de piel, como subía y bajaba el pecho a un ritmo seductor y apropiado para albergar su rostro mientras ella dormía y disfrutaba de su contacto. Jamás había sentido aquello y tampoco sabía lo que era, solo entendía lo profundo y desconocido del sentimiento. Cerró sus ojos y jugó con ver el futuro, su propio futuro y lo que vio no le gustó, porque todas las visiones que llegaron a su cerebro carecían de la fisonomía de Harry. Él no estaba en sus días venideros y su corazón se destrozó, su alma se fragmentó y su mirada se nubló ― Yo solo quería ser una buena chica...

_**Por debajo de tu ropa **_

_**Hay una historia interminable **_

_**Está el hombre que yo elegí **_

_**Está mi territorio **_

_**Y todas las cosas que yo merezco **_

_**Por ser una buena chica, cariño **_

Harry abrió los ojos y la miró detenidamente... con ella no podía, ella rompía sus rutinas con una sonrisa, cambiaba sus ideales con un gemido y desvanecía sus convicciones con una mirada suplicante, exactamente del mismo modo en que era observado en ese momento.

― Fue un día horrible sin ti ― Suspiró él resignado sentándose en la cama para contemplar desde cerca el rostro pecoso de su Ginny.

― Para mí también lo fue, te extrañé fue un día perdido sin ti ― Dijo ella seriamente, pero Harry sonrió enternecido y la abrazó.

― Sirius no se atrevió a molestarme cuando llegó ― Ginny lo miró a los ojos y le dio un suave beso.

― Mi amor ― Susurró ella abrazándolo aún más fuerte ― Fui una idiota, lo que dije no tenía sentido...

― Tiene sentido, lo que sucede es que no podemos ilusionarnos en que será un hecho, cariño ― Ginny lo miró a los ojos y suspiró, ansiaba con el alma recorrer aquel camino hacia la felicidad de la mano de Harry y es que de él obtuvo demasiado en muy poco tiempo, él le enseñó muchas cosas y cada noche solo había un lugar al cuál quería ir... y simplemente ese sitio era Harry, dónde él estuviera ella estaría con él. Se acercó y comenzó a besar la piel del hombre que tenía enfrente, su hombro desnudo, su cuello, la mandíbula, la mejilla y finalmente los labios.

― Te quiero Harry ― Y sospechó que esa frase se quedaba pequeña para definir lo que sentía por él, él la acostó en la cama y lentamente comenzó a quitar esas prendas que tanto estorbaban en ese momento, sus bocas se reencontraron para no separarse por un buen rato, Ginny se aferró al cuerpo de Harry con sus brazos y piernas pensando que jamás se separaría de él porque después de varios días esa noche sentía que él era completamente suyo, así como ella de él.

_**Por ti olvidé las formas inteligentes para mentir **_

_**Por ti se me acaban las razones para llorar **_

_**Cuando los amigos se van **_

_**Cuando la fiesta se acaba **_

_**Perteneceremos uno al otro **_

― Esa frase es muy sexy en tu boca pelirroja ― Susurró él mientras miraba los labios de Ginny, se inclinó y rozó esa piel carnosa que había sido creada para él, ella lo acercó y presionó su boca contra la de él y entonces ella supo que toda la vida se dejaría dominar por él, por esas manos grandes e invitantes, por esos finos labios existentes solo para su rendición absoluta, adoraba la forma en que él la besaba. Veneraba ser tocada por él, sonrió cuando el aroma de Harry se filtraba en sus narices, suspiró.

― Alguien me dijo que hoy sería tu despedida de soltero ― Exhaló ella cautivada por Harry.

― Sí, pero creo que ahora estamos por comenzar algo mejor ― Rieron.

― Era verdad ― Murmuró Ginny recorriendo el cuello de Harry con su nariz.

― ¿Qué cosa?

― Las reconciliaciones son lo mejor de las discusiones ― Él sonrió y la miró a los ojos.

― Te amo ― La sonrisa de Ginny no cabía en su rostro y aquella señal de felicidad le indicó a Harry que jamás podría olvidar a esa mujer.

―Esa frase es muy sexy en tu boca Potter ― Lo imitó y él alzó una ceja ― Esta noche tendrás tu despedida de soltero como corresponde ― Dijo ella con sentimientos encontrados, aunque no quisiera esa última frase sonaba a despedida.

_**Por debajo de tu ropa hay una historia interminable **_

_**Está el hombre que yo elegí está mi territorio **_

_**Y todas las cosas que yo merezco **_

_**Por ser una buena chica, cariño **_

― Esta noche no es una despedida ― Respondió Harry adivinando los pensamientos que se arremolinaban en la mente de la pelirroja. Ella cerró sus ojos y se dejó embriagar por esa sinceridad y ternura que la cautivaron desde el principio. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con un panorama predilecto, una sonrisa y una mirada dulce solo para ella, de pronto una urgencia nació en ambos y comprendieron como venía la mano esta vez... se besaron enardecidos, desesperados sintiendo como sus cuerpos de una forma impresionante se movían sincronizados. Harry le quitó la blusa, la lanzó lejos de allí, a la par con las manos de Ginny que quitaba la camisa de dormir. Ambos se arrodillaron en la cama y ella con una sonrisa nerviosa se giró, dándole una visual bastante provocativa de su espalda desnuda, del desordenado cabello que se arremolinaba en la nuca y él sintió unas ganas desmesuradas por recorrer desde el cuello hasta las caderas con su lengua. Ginny lo sintió apretarse contra ella, como su cintura angosta se adhería a la ancha anatomía de Harry, abrió la boca para jadear y sintió como algo se apoderaba de ella... era un dedo, un pulgar precisamente y guiada por la excitación del momento lo mordió, lo recorrió imaginando que degustaba otra parte del cuerpo de Harry.

_**Por debajo de tu ropa hay una historia interminable **_

_**Está el hombre que yo elegí está mi territorio **_

_**Y todas las cosas que yo merezco **_

_**Por ser una buena chica... **_

Estaban en medio de una hoguera y con cada sensación ésta se avivaba más... y más. La lengua cálida de Harry en su garganta estaba desordenando sus sentimientos a gusto, dominando la situación y ella se dejaba llevar complacida sintiendo los latidos de su corazón chocar estrepitosamente contra su pecho.

― Deseo esto... te deseo a ti, ahora ― Gimió ella encandilada sintiendo a Harry, poseída por ese magnetismo erótico que él relucía siempre en la cama y fuera de ella también, diablos, estaba perdida. El gruñido de Harry la excitó más si eso era posible.

― Despacio cariño, te quiero ver disfrutar, jugar... ― Empujó su firme erección contra ella y Ginny jadeó, aquello que estaba en su espalda pugnaba por salir y ella estaba desesperada por ofrecer una bienvenida, las manos de Harry recorrieron el cuerpo marcando la silueta armoniosa que vislumbraba entre las sombras. Acarició las caderas, el vientre y sus pechos, Dios, ella era perfecta y ante esa situación solo podía jurar que cada noche la quería tan dispuesta como estaba ahora en su cama ― Te amo ― Susurró cerca de su oído, ella ronroneó ― ¿Quieres ser mía de ésta forma Ginevra? ― Ella tragó ruidosamente, el sonido de su voz ronca y la erección contra su espalda estaba volviendo loca a Ginny, inevitablemente comenzó a moverse suavemente.

― Sí, lo quiero ― Jadeó.

― ¿Qué quieres? ― Gruñó él sintiendo el suave vaivén de Ginny.

― Ser tu mujer de esta forma... no te puedo ver la cara, pero puedo escuchar tu voz, sentir tu cuerpo invadiendo el mío, eso es muy erótico y me vuelve loca ― Gimió y el preludio que Harry quería realizar se fue a la mierda en ese instante. Los pantalones de Ginny fueron a parar al suelo de la habitación y ella escuchó el ruido del pantalón del pijama de Harry siendo bajado y así dejar libre la erección. Si las manos de Harry no la afirmaran desde la cintura Ginny estaba segura que se caería, las piernas le flaqueaban. El brazo de la pelirroja fue directamente hasta el cabello del hombre, buscando el equilibrio, la sincronía que necesitaría y la otra mano la acomodó sobre la de Harry que aferraba su propia cintura...

Entró en ella suave y profundamente, ella ronroneó y el gruñó, rápidamente encontraron el ritmo dictado por el hombre, ella absorbía los rápidos empujes de Harry, sentía como el orgasmo la iba invadiendo y como el placer hacía que su cuerpo se arqueara y sus manos se aferraran a la sábana, pero la mano de Harry la tomó del hombro y la enderezó y mientras lo hacía seguía moviéndose rápidamente, la mano del auror siguió su camino desde la garganta, hasta tomarla del mentón y la inclinó hacia atrás... el orgasmo culminó en un beso anhelante, placentero... era la calma después de esa tempestad.

― ¿Estás bien? ― Preguntó él escrutando el rostro de su mujer... su mujer. Sonaba perfecto. Ella asintió y lo volvió a besar. Se dejaron caer sobre la cama sin romper el contacto íntimo, él sobre Ginny cuidando de no aplastarla, estaban tan relajados, tan adormecidos, tan felices, tan enamorados.

_**Te amo más que todo lo del planeta **_

_**Moviéndose, hablando, caminando, respirando... **_

_**Sabes que es cierto **_

_**Oh baby es muy divertido **_

_**Tú casi no te lo crees **_

_**Cada voz está colgando del silencio **_

_**Las lámparas están colgando del techo **_

_**Como una mujer con sus buenos modales **_

_**Estoy atada a estos sentimientos **_

― Eso fue arrollador, maravilloso, el mejor sexo de mi vida ― Él sonrió satisfecho acariciando con su mejilla la espalda sudada de Ginny.

― El mejor sexo de tu vida hasta ahora ― Harry se movió la giró y ella lo abrazó con sus piernas y brazos, como si fuera completamente suyo.

― Eso suena tentador ― Lo besó.

― Lo es.

― Nunca había tenido sexo de esa forma ― Se sinceró y él le sonrió con ternura.

― ¿Te gustó?

― Contigo me gusta todo ― Harry la besó profundamente mientras su corazón latía con fuerza ― aunque... ― Él alzó una ceja.

― ¿Aunque? ― Hizo un giro en la cama y ahora ella estaba sobre él.

― El culito me va a quedar rojito ― Harry la miró detenidamente y luego soltó una estruendosa carcajada. Ginny lo observó obnubilada... como adoraba hacer reír a ese hombre.

― No te quedará rojito, aunque si es lo que quieres lo podemos solucionar... ― Le dio una fuerte nalgada y la pelirroja se quejó frunciendo el ceño.

― Eso me dolió.

― Querías tu culito rojo ― Simplificó él encogiéndose de hombros.

― Sí, pero por tener sexo desmedido, no por una nalgada.

― Eso lo podemos solucionar mañana, ahora solo quiero dormir.

― Que aburrido te pones ― Él la besó y cubrió a ambos con las mantas, luego la abrazó y se miraron por largos segundos a los ojos.

― No te imaginas lo feliz que me haces Ginny Weasley ― Suspiró Harry ― Eres la única mujer que desordena mis esquemas, tiras a la basura todas mis convicciones con una sonrisa, y con un beso me llevas al cielo mi amor ― Ella le acarició el rostro sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

― Siempre suelo ser la excepción de toda regla...

― Mi excepción eres tú.

― Y tú eres mi todo ― Él sonrió abiertamente, feliz y enamorado. Un beso embriagante selló las palabras y aquella noche inolvidable.

_**Por debajo de tu ropa, está el hombre que yo elegí, está mi territorio y todas las cosas que yo merezco, por ser una buena chica... por ser una buena chica**_

***O*O*O*O* **

― Te toca a ti...

― Mentira, yo preparé el desayuno la otra noche.

― Cariño, ve tú.

― Harry... ― Lo besó ― Te quiero mucho.

― Eres una tramposa Ginny Weasley ― Con desgano se levantó, se puso el pantalón del pijama y fue a preparar el desayuno para los dos. Minutos más tardes una bandeja contundente estaba preparada y él la llevaba a su habitación cuando sonó el timbre de la casa. Frunció el ceño, casi nadie llegaba a la casa al estilo muggle, dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y fue hasta la puerta, la abrió e inmediatamente el color de su rostro lo abandonó. Una muchacha alta, curvilínea, rubia y hermosa le sonreía radiante desde el umbral, sin pensarlo unos segundos se lanzó a los brazos de Harry y le comió la boca de un beso que él no pudo negar ― Sophie...

― ¡Mi vida! ― Lo abrazó emocionada ― ¡No te imaginas como te extrañé! ― decía ella mientras besaba los labios de Harry.

― Pensé que nos veríamos el día de la boda ― Dijo él torpemente.

― No podía estar en Francia un minuto más sin verte, te extrañé demasiado... no me aguanté ― Susurró ― Te amo Harry ― Ella lo besó una vez más, entraron y ella cerró la puerta con el pié. Comenzó a besar el cuello del hombre, Harry estaba nervioso, se sentía un maldito hijo de puta en ese momento, alzó la vista y vio a Ginny completamente vestida mirando la escena horrorizada mientras las lágrimas caían por su mejilla, se soltó de Sophie inmediatamente sintiéndose como la mierda.

― Ginny... ― Sophie frunció el ceño y miró en la misma dirección en que lo hacía su futuro esposo, la sangre se congeló y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

― ¿Quién es ella Harry? ― Preguntó evidentemente molesta.

― Soy Ginny Weasley, supongo que conoces a mi familia ― Saludó Ginny fríamente.

― Los conozco ― Respondió la rubia ― Pero no entiendo que haces tú en la casa de mi futuro esposo a éstas horas de la mañana ― Inquirió Sophie sin apartar la vista de Ginny marcando su territorio, cuando la pelirroja iba a contestar Harry la dejó perpleja.

― Ándate Ginny, tienes que irte ahora ― Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos, destrozada por la salida tan abrupta de la vida de Harry.

― ¿Qué está sucediendo Harry? ― Insistió Sophie.

― No te preocupes, todo está bien para ti. Harry fue muy amable en permitirme pasar la noche aquí en su casa, debes saber que no vivía aquí en Londres y tu futuro esposo fue cordial conmigo ― Era una suerte que tuviera el tino de haber sido ordenada con sus ropas y que su baúl estuviese listo, era más fácil una salida rápida dada las circunstancias. Con un sencillo movimiento de su varita, el baúl estaba junto a ella, miró por última vez a la pareja ― Me alegro por ambos, espero que sean felices ― Miró a su amigo y su mirada se nubló ― Gracias por todo, Harry ― Tomó el baúl y desapareció de la vida de la persona que amaba, porque ahora estaba completamente segura: Amaba a Harry Potter mucho más que a su propia vida y lamentó no decirlo a tiempo.

* * *

Bien, espero les haya gustado.

Ya tendrán noticias de Comenzar de nuevo, si Karla, no me he olvidado de tú ahijada.

Gracias por el apoyo de siempre!

espero sus comentarios!

_**PD: Mañana juega la U, toda buena vibra para mañana es bien recibida, debemos revertir un 2-0 difícil, pero no imposible a la U jamás hay que darla por muerta! **_


	11. Chapter 11

**No es el gran capítulo pero debía ocurrir así pare ir cerrando y concluyendo la historia :) **

**De verdad lamento tardar tanto en actualizar y no es como dicen algunas personas que lo hago para hacerme esperar, de verdad no es así ;) me gustaría poder actualizar así de seguido como la hace Ceci Pott (te envidio amiga!) pero el trabajo y otros asuntos personales me han tenido bien conectada al mundo Muggle! para las personas que participaron en los premios Hannys pronto sabrán los resultados, Susy, Anatripotter y yo hacemos lo que podemos! **

**Y bueno, gracias como siempre a Susy que me ayuda con las correcciones y las ideas, a la yegua mayor por el animo, las palabras y el cariño. A Ceci Pott una mención especial, gracias amiga por la confianza y el cariño también! No te dejaré sola y tirada como me dijiste, mucho menos si hay que joderle la vida a alguien! ESO JAMÁS! Jjajajajaj **

**Eso, espero que este cap les guste, muchos salUdos! **

* * *

**Capítulo 11:**

Estaba sentada mirando la pileta con aire confuso, viendo como las hojas secas flotaban en la superficie tratando de infundir tranquilidad, paz y reconfortación, pero de esas tres energías claramente ella se sentía ajena. Aquella mañana había ido al único sitio que durante tres años quiso estar, pero por temor no se atrevió a volver antes. La única persona que rompió esos miedos y le ayudó a volver a su familia era irónicamente quien sin resquemor alguno la expulsara de su vida hace unas pocas horas atrás, la frialdad de las palabras de Harry la habían matado un poco y el amor que jamás podría volver a disfrutar con él terminó por aniquilar sus sueños y deseos... y a ella misma.

Estaba sentada en el banquillo del jardín de la madriguera hace aproximadamente una hora. Esa mañana su madre la recibió feliz aunque a las apuradas porque debía acompañar a Hermione a San Mungo y ya estaba retrasada. Molly la invitó, pero ella decidió quedarse en casa.

Ahora solo contemplaba el camino torcido que veía más adelante: Harry casado y desterrado de su vida para siempre. Había sido una idiota en su vida, se equivocó siempre en hacer sus elecciones, no vio con claridad lo que tenía a su lado... fue una ciega tremenda. Todo lo que en ese instante quería había estado incondicionalmente a su lado y ella demasiado caprichosa obtuvo quizás lo que en ese momento deseó, pero no lo que necesitó y ese capricho le costó demasiado caro. Su familia y el amor de su vida. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla añorando todo lo que perdió, no soportaba imaginar que ahora Harry estaba en brazos de otra mujer, de otra que nunca lo había defraudado y que por sobre todo le entregaba un amor absoluto, ese amor que ella jamás le pudo dar porque la muy tarada comprendió recién esa mañana que sin él se moría. Que sin la sonrisa de Harry sus días serían demasiado fríos, sin su mirada tan cálida jamás podría ver con claridad, sin sus manos sobre su cuerpo ella jamás se volvería a sentir tan amada como sólo Harry podría hacerle sentir.

Cerró sus ojos embargada por la rabia, se sentía una vil cobarde por no luchar por su hombre, por el amor de su vida... pero ¿Qué le podría ofrecer ella a Harry? un amor sin barreras, intenso, tierno cuando él lo quisiera o desenfrenado si la ocasión lo ameritaba. Pero lo cierto es que ella era una mujer de carácter fuerte, empecinada, caprichosa, resuelta a conseguir lo que quería, incapaz de aceptar otras demandas, ¡Era un demonio! y Harry no quería eso en su vida. Él quería tranquilidad, seguridad, estabilidad y con ella jamás lo obtendría. Recordó con una sonrisa nostálgica la primera vez que había estado en los brazos de Harry y él había dicho todo lo que ella era _"Eres casi perfecta, solo un poco obstinada, orgullosa, loca, impetuosa, quisquillosa, mandona, enojona, con un carácter insoportable, Pero eres también un millón de cosas más que me vuelve loco, que me trastorna, eres única, amo tu locura, tu sonrisa, tus arranques de llanto, tus malos momentos, tus frustraciones, te amo en todo lo que eres y en lo que soy junto a ti"_

Las lágrimas caían incesantes por su rostro, desesperada por tenerlo en su vida y sin embargo resignada a la idea que él no sería feliz con ella. Eran opuestos. Bajó la mirada al césped que crecía desparejo, respiró profundamente cuando vio salir de la cocina a su padre, se levantó de inmediato y caminó hacia él. Cuando ella llegó él aún estaba durmiendo y sabía que su visita a él no le parecería y también le incomodaría. Se secó las lágrimas, se levantó y lo enfrentó

― Mamá salió, seguramente ya está con Hermione en San Mungo y me dijo que tu desayuno está listo, solo un hechizo para calentar el pan y la leche y no se notará la diferencia ― Sonrió tímidamente ― Me gustó mucho verte papá...

― ¿Te vas?

― Eh... sí ― La verdad era que no quería abandonar esa casa, pero tampoco quería incomodar a su padre.

― Pensé que hoy vendrías con Harry ― Ella lo miró súbitamente a los ojos y Arthur vio unas lágrimas desesperadas por abandonar su refugio.

― No... él está ― Carraspeó ― él está en su casa con su futura esposa ― Sonrió triste.

― ¿Sophie volvió? ― Preguntó sonriendo y Ginny asintió de mal modo.

― Sí, deben estar hablando de su boda, ¿Qué es...?

― Pasado mañana ― Respondió.

― Claro ― Musitó.

― Harry merece ser feliz ― Dijo él mirando insistente a su hija, ella asintió y una lágrima rebelde se deslizó por su mejilla pero que ella secó de inmediato.

― Eso lo sé papá.

― ¿Vas a desistir cuando él por ti no lo hizo nunca? ― Ginny le lanzó una mirada dura.

― No sé de qué hablas ― Trató de desentenderse del tema.

― ¿Siempre huirás después de un fracaso amoroso?

― ¡No estoy huyendo!

― ¡No es lo que parece Ginevra! ― Ginny comenzó a llorar desconsolada y su padre la abrazó con fuerza ― Llora cariño, si es lo que necesitas llora ― Susurró.

― Papá... ― Susurró y se separó de él secándose las lágrimas ― Disculpa por todo esto, yo...

― No te vayas, Ginny... no otra vez ― Susurró su padre mirando los castaños ojos de su hija conmocionada. Ella le devolvió una mirada confusa incapaz de entender a su padre.

― Yo no me quiero ir... volví porque quiero enmendar los errores que cometí ¡Pero en dos semanas volví a complicar mi vida!

― ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de volver definitivamente? ― Razonó él.

― Tú... cuando volví, yo...

― Cuando volviste fue tan inesperado que no supe como reaccionar, en lo único que pensaba era que tenía frente a mí... en tres años no te vi y ahora que te tengo cerca no quiero ver a mi familia distanciada por situaciones que podemos solucionar juntos ― Terminó por decir Arthur mirando los castaños ojos de su hija con dulzura. Ginny titubeó incapaz de articular alguna respuesta clara ante el evidente ofrecimiento de su padre para quedarse para siempre. Lo miró a los ojos y vio la sonrisa emocionada de su padre y sin esperar un segundo más, cansada de que el tiempo causara estragos en su vida se lanzó a los brazos de su padre llorando impresionada por las palabras del hombre que la rodeaba con tanto afecto y dulzura.

― Te prometo que ni los aurores me sacan de casa ― Dijo ella convencida controlado por fin el llanto. Arthur se separó de Ginny para mirarla a los ojos y le sonrió con complicidad.

― Espero que un auror en especial te saque de la casa familiar, cariño ― Ginny sonrió triste y miró a su padre incrédula ― ¿Qué? siempre he querido que Harry sea tu esposo, ambos hacen una combinación curiosa y fascinante.

― ¿Curiosa?

― Él te dio consejos, te ayudó y escuchó tus líos amorosos aún sintiendo amor por ti, fue extremadamente noble al privilegiar tu felicidad antes que la suya propia. Eso es admirable, pero no deja de ser curioso que él hiciera eso siendo tan joven sobre todo cuando las hormonas nos juegan malas pasadas ― Arthur miró la pileta con expresión taciturna, exhaló un profundo suspiro luego de un rato y miró a su hija sonriente ― Harry siempre te amó y sería injusto que se casara con una mujer que no ama porque no sabe que tú le correspondes tan profundamente.

***o*O*o***

Sophie miraba impasible a Harry desde el sillón. Era imposible creer y digerir todo lo que él decía, no era algo que ella pudiera imaginar jamás estaba conmocionada por el relato de su futuro esposo... ex futuro esposo. Quería que él le sonriera y le dijera que todo era una broma y que su vida no se había ido a la mierda en dos puñeteras semanas. Se secó las lágrimas y con decisión se levantó del sillón avanzando destrozada hacia la puerta de la casa.

― ¿Te vas? ― Preguntó Harry sintiéndose un idiota. Sophie solo necesitaba esa pregunta tarada para explotar, se giró y lo miró enfurecida.

― ¿Qué pretendías? ¡¿Qué me quedara y te felicitara por ser tan animal conmigo?! ― Harry la miró apenado e intentó acercarse a ella ― No te acerques ― Susurró llorando, pero él igualmente lo hizo.

― Lo siento mucho, no pude ni quise evitarlo ― Ella lo miró furiosa ― Lamento ser tan directo y cruel en estas circunstancias pero es verdad, ya no te quiero mentir más...

― ¿Recién ahora lo comprendes?

― ¡Me sentí una mierda, tú no lo mereces!

― ¡Da lo mismo, me cagaste la vida igual! ― Lloró histérica. Harry se despeinó aún más desesperado por la culpa que lo embargaba.

― Yo no... ― Sophie lo abofeteó con una fuerza abrumadora.

― ¡Te odio!

― Sophie las cosas se complicaron demasiado y una vez que lo comprendí ya no había retorno... no quería ese retorno, lo siento mucho pero ella es...

― ¿Qué es? ¿Una calentura pasajera, un polvo sin importancia, una fantasía hecha realidad... qué mierda es? ― Exclamó ella atormentada moviendo las manos angustiada.

― Nada de eso ― Replicó molesto, suspiró la miró a los ojos y con suavidad le respondió ― Es algo que jamás habrá entre los dos Sophie, por más empeño que pongamos en nuestro matrimonio.

― ¿Qué es? ¡Sexo desenfrenado! ¿Ése es el requisito Harry? ― Preguntó sardónicamente.

― ¡No! ― Rugió furioso ― ¡Es amor, amo a la mujer que se fue hace un rato, solo ella pudo desestabilizar lo que había entre los dos! ― Exclamó tan furioso como ella. Odiaba hablar promovido por la rabia, pero ella logró exasperarlo difamando la relación que había tenido con Ginny. Aunque al segundo se arrepintió, Sophie lloraba aparatosamente cubriéndose el rostro ― Sophie...

― No lo puedo creer Harry, no de ti ― Sollozó abrumada ― Todo el tiempo fui feliz contigo y creí que a ti te ocurría lo mismo.

― No creas que no lo intenté contigo, vivimos cosas maravillosas juntos. Siempre creí que tú serías la mujer con quien compartiría mi vida y cuando lo comprendí me propuse hacerte feliz, pero después de Ginny ya no podría ― Terminó él en un susurro cargado de culpa. Sophie había terminado de llorar y había optado por mirarlo con frialdad.

― ¿Hice algo mal este último tiempo para que te encamaras con esa mujer ahora y no antes? ― Preguntó ella con voz pausada.

― Tú no hiciste nada mal Sophie, de hecho fue ella quien tomó las decisiones equivocadas siempre, pero ésa no es más que una absurda razón para amarla mucho más.

― ¿Esto se terminó para siempre? ― Harry asintió y para su sorpresa ella se lanzó desmoralizada a sus brazos ― Te amo Harry ― Dijo aferrándose al cuerpo del joven como si de ese contacto dependiera la prolongación de su relación. Harry también la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, tratando de calmar el dolor de Sophie.

― Eres una mujer maravillosa, cariño ― Susurró acariciando el rubio cabello de la chica.

― ¿Ella te ama?

― No es necesario hablar de esto, Sophie ― Ella lo miró a los ojos y asintió con vehemencia.

― Lo es, si tengo que dejarte partir quiero que valga la pena ― Harry le sonrió con ternura y la besó en la frente.

― No sé si valdrá la pena, pero tengo que hablar con ella.

***o*O*o* **

Ginny sonreía mientras su padre cocinaba unos huevos para el desayuno y comentaba las travesuras de sus nietos, que Victorie cada día crecía más, que Lucy, Molly y Fred tramaban unas travesuras tremendas, y ella sonreía fascinada. No había tenido mucho contacto con sus sobrinos, salvo con Rose que era la más pequeña y ahora el pequeño que venía en camino de Ron y Hermione. Por un momento imaginó a un niño con el cabello azabache revuelto y unos ojos verdes impactantes como los de su padre, y solo unas cuantas pequitas alrededor de la nariz, con una sonrisa encantadora... igual a la de Harry. Suspiró. Era un lindo sueño, pero que no se llevaría a cabo, por inercia se acarició el vientre y dio un respingo cuando escuchó a su padre llamarla casi a gritos.

― Papá lo siento...

― ¿Qué pensabas que te tenía tan concentrada? ― Ella sonrió.

― Solo soñaba.

― Pues deja de soñar y ve a buscar la poción que tomo para los huesos, está en mi habitación, cariño, justo en mi mesa de noche ― Ginny asintió y subió las escaleras corriendo, aún pensando en aquel niño de ojos brillantes. En esos momentos él debía estar recuperando el tiempo perdido con su futura esposa... sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a dejar de pensar en eso, tomó la poción de su padre y bajó con rapidez, pretendiendo ahuyentar con la misma velocidad sus sentimientos. Llegó a la cocina pero, Arthur no se encontraba allí, frunció el ceño y se dirigió hacia la sala.

― ¿Papá? ― Preguntó nerviosa.

― Dijo que debía ir por más poción para sus huesos ― Murmuró una voz cerca de su oído. Ginny dejó de respirar, se giró alarmada y su corazón palpitó con la fuerza de mil caballos.

― Harry... ― Susurró.

* * *

**Les gustó? dejen sus impresiones, siguiente capítulo FINAL! :o **

**Jojojojojo Ya casi llega la azul Navidad! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Este final tiene varios destinatarios, pero me daré la licencia de nombrarlos al final, ahora solo me quiero enfocar en este proceso... las personas que escriben saben a que me refiero, cuesta mucho desprenderse de las historias, ya no pensarlas más, ya no idear una mejor estrategia o el mejor final para Harry y Ginny que finalmente son los "Usados" **

**Estoy triste, cuando estaba terminando de escribir debo admitir que lloré, no sé... últimamente estoy muy sensible y me afectó mucho el final de esta historia que cierra un ciclo importante para mí, creo que Dos semanas ejerció algún cambio en mí. Solo deseo que les guste, porque cada línea está impregnada de corazón... no sé me ocurre otra palabra mejor para este fics... Gracias por tantos procesos, inestabilidades, por las sonrisas, por tantas quebraderos de cabeza y por sobre todo, por enseñarme a sentir y poder plasmarlo aquí, Dos semanas te quiero mucho! **

**Feliz lectura! (Esperen el epílogo luego) **

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Dos semanas **

Estaba impactada, no sabía si reír o llorar, si golpearlo por tremendo susto o saltarle encima por regalarle escasos segundos de felicidad. Se limitó a calmar su respiración y sus atolondrados latidos de su corazón que parecían querer arrancar y huir presurosos de su lugar. Harry sin embargo parecía estar tranquilo, impasible ante ella solo observando esos ojos castaños sin siquiera parpadear, pues no quería perder segundo de ese encuentro que marcaría su vida. Respiró pausado y ella suspiró abatida resiganada a entablar la charla.

― Supongo que vienes a ver a mamá para ultimar los detalles para tu boda en la casa ― Comenzó Ginny con voz trémula, carraspeó y continuó ― Pero ella no está, acompañó a Hermione a San Mungo y creo que no tardará en llegar ― Harry la miraba tranquilo desde su sitio, disfrutando por unos segundos el verla nerviosa y temblorosa por él ― Si gustas la puedes esperar unos minutos más...

― Ese es el problema Ginny, ya me cansé de esperar ― Suspiró y ella lo miró dolida.

― Solo serán unos minutos más ― Insistió la pelirroja mirando los ojos de Harry.

― Tú no entiendes...

― Te juro que no, supongo que ya debe estar todo listo para tu boda, no veo la insistencia de tu parte ahora Harry ― Replicó molesta y sin embargo Harry sonrió cautivado y ese gesto terminó por enfurecer a Ginny ― ¡No te rías idiota!

― ¿Por qué no? ¡No paras de hablar y además solo dices incoherencias! ― Exclamó riendo, cosa que exasperó más a la joven. Furiosa le lanzó la poción de su padre que aún sostenía su mano izquierda ― ¡Ya deja la violencia!

― ¡Te burlas de mí! ― Profirió ella y unos segundos después su mirada se entristeció y Harry lo notó ― Si quieres hablar con mi madre la tendrás que esperar ― Dijo determinante, se dio la vuelta para ir a su habitación, pero Harry no la dejó.

― ¡Es que no tengo que hablar absolutamente nada con tu madre! ― Ella se giró y lo miró directamente a los ojos ― Solo tengo que decir que... ya elegí, no lo dudé un segundo porque esta elección me llena absolutamente, porque aún siendo una mujer con un carácter que difícilmente logre entender alguna vez, aún así tú serás la mejor elección que tomaré en mi vida, te amé en mi pasado, te adoro en este presente que me regalaste y te juro que en mi futuro no podría vivir en paz sino te amara con la misma intensidad Ginny ― Ella lloraba y que irónico, aquella mañana lo hacía por ese mismo hombre, pero el sentimiento que promovía las lágrimas eran los recuerdos y la tristeza que los empañaba, ahora sin embargo siendo este hombre el causante de este llanto renovado ya no era la tristeza, sino la alegría de un futuro porvenir que la recibía con los brazos abiertos y un letrero enorme que decía "Bienvenida". Y maldito el segundo en que Sophie se cruzó en sus pensamientos y vio el letrero luminoso apagarse lentamente...

― ¿Dónde está Sophie?

― Volando a Francia, ya no hay matrimonio Ginny... nada me separa de ti en este momento, solo tú ― Lentamente veía como las luces del cartel brillaban nuevamente... había llegado la hora de enfrentar la situación y no correr más, no de Harry que le había dado tanto en tan solo dos semanas.

― ¿Estás seguro que elegiste lo correcto? ― Preguntó temerosa.

**Si me dieran a elegir una vez más, **  
**te elegiría sin pensarlo,**  
**es que no hay nada que pensar.**  
**Que no existe ni motivo, ni razón**  
**para dudarlo ni un segundo**  
**por que tú has sido lo mejor, que tocó este corazón,**  
**y que entre el cielo y tú yo me quedo contigo.**

― Estoy seguro que mi salud mental preferiría no entorpecer la paz en la que se encontraba hace dos semanas, pero contigo quiero todo, desorden mental, discusiones que nos lleven a esas magníficas reconciliaciones, quiero que sigas desordenando mi tranquilidad, que me robes la paz, que me intoxiques como lo estás haciendo hasta ahora... mierda Ginny estoy convertido en un maldito cursi por ti, pero aún así quiero todo lo que tú me puedas dar ― Sonrió buscando colgarse de todas las ilusiones que veía en el aire. Ginny también sonreía, esta vez segura de las palabras de Harry y de sus propios sentimientos.

― Yo también quiero ofrecer cada segundo de vida, de mi vida a ti ― Harry por un segundo dejó de respirar ― sé que me equivoqué muchas veces y te lastimé otras tantas más, pero contigo aprendí, contigo sentí, contigo viví y contigo me enamoré ― Sonrió feliz, unas lágrimas de emoción caían por sus mejillas ― Quiero compartir mi vida con la única persona que amo, solo contigo. No sé como agradecer cada vez que fuiste incondicional ¡Si te debo tantas cosas que no sé como pagar! ― Exclamó llorando.

**Si te he dado todo lo que tengo,**  
**hasta quedar en deuda conmigo mismo,**  
**y todavía preguntas si te quiero,**  
**tú de que vas**  
**Si no hay un minuto de mi tiempo, **  
**que no me pasas por el pensamiento,**  
**y todavía preguntas si te quiero.**

― Quédate conmigo y seamos felices ― Dijo él sonriendo esperanzado y Ginny asintió, corrió y lo abrazó colgándose del cuello de él, Harry la alzó y ella rodeó la cintura con sus delgadas piernas, sonriendo. Ya nada los separaba. No Sophie, no preparativos de boda, no una amistad que proteger, ni siquiera los miedos de la pelirroja.

― ¿Es un sí? ― Preguntó camuflando la risa en el cuello de Ginny.

― ¡Es un sí tremendo! ― Exclamó ella

― ¿Definitivo o solo por dos semanas más? ― Ella rió y lo miró a los ojos, podía sentir y hasta palpar la felicidad de Harry, podía ver su propia mirada brillante y anhelante en los verdes ojos de Harry... Si eso no era amor en este planeta, seguramente aquella definición estaba lejos de su alcance y compresión.

― Es un sí para toda la vida y estoy segura que aún después de ésta te seguiré amando y volviendo loco ― Harry sonrió y la besó ansioso de volver a sentir esos labios que, definitivamente, fueron creados para él. Unos aplausos, carraspeos nerviosos y silbidos de conformidad se escucharon en la sala, Harry y Ginny se separaron lentamente, giraron la cabeza y vieron parte de los integrantes de la familia Weasley. Arthur y Molly sonreían conmovidos, Hermione aplaudía encantada y Ron miraba a su amigo con el ceño fruncido cruzando los brazos. Harry tragó en seco y Ginny lo miró sonriente le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y Harry la miró ― Te amo ― Le repitió y él se sintió el hombre más dichoso de la tierra, la sonrisa fue inevitable.

**si esto no es querer entonces dime tu lo que será.**  
**si necesito de tus besos pa´que pueda respirar,**  
**y de tus ojos que van regalando vida,**  
**y que me dejan sin salida,**  
**y para que quiero salir, **  
**si nunca he sido tan feliz**  
**que te prefiero más que nada en este mundo**

― ¿Podrías hacer el favor de bajarte de... ahí Ginny? ― Inquirió Ron celoso, su mujer le pegó un codazo en el pecho y lo fulminó con la mirada ― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó. Sus padres resoplaron y Harry bajó lentamente a Ginny, pero ella jamás se separó de su novio... ¿Ya eran novios? se preguntó ella, frunció el ceño y lo miró.

― ¡Eres un desubicado Ronald Weasley! ― Exclamó Hermione furibunda.

― ¿Por qué? ¡Los Weasley somos personas demasiado inocentes!

― ¡Claro idiota, seguramente fue tu inocencia la que me dejó embarazada!

― ¡Y por segunda vez! ― Acotó Molly riendo.

― ¡Ya, por Dios! ― Se exasperó Ron, miró a su hermana y posiblemente cuñado, y luego de un bufido les sonrió ― Estoy contento por ustedes, pero Ginny por lo que más quieras... no permitas que vea tu lengua en la boca de Harry, por favor...

― Descuida, no verás nada ― Sonrió Ginny ― Procuraré echarte a patadas cuando esté con Harry ― Añadió divertida, Ron bufó y caminó hasta la cocina seguido por su esposa que no dejaba de reprocharle su falta de tacto.

― Esos dos no cambian ― Suspiró Arthur, Molly miraba a su hija y a Harry feliz, una sonrisa encatadora se formaba en su rostro.

― Veo que por fin están juntos y no saben el gusto que me da ― Dijo Molly.

― No existe historia más especial que la de ustedes, tantos Harry´s y tantas Ginny´s protagonistas de un centenar de cuentos y yo feliz leería cada guión en que Harry y Ginny fuesen los personajes principales ― Les sonrió Arhtur y Molly recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

― No importa la historia, sólo soy feliz sabiendo que en cada una de ellas Ginny sea mi final feliz... como lo fuiste en Dos semanas ― Suspiró Harry, perdido y enamorado de su mujer.

**Si te he dado todo lo que tengo,**  
**hasta quedar en deuda conmigo mismo,**  
**y todavía preguntas, si te quiero,**  
**tú de que vas.**  
**Si no hay un minuto de mi tiempo,**  
**que no me pasas por el pensamiento,**  
**y todavía preguntas si te quiero**

**oh. y es que no ves que toda mi vida tan solo depende de ti...**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

― ¡Mamá!

― ¿Qué sucede?

― ¡Mamá! ― Se escuchaba el llanto de un bebé.

― ¿Qué James? ― Preguntó la pelirroja desde la cocina.

― Papá dice que no sabe hacer callar a Albus...

― ¡Claro que no! ― Desmintió el acusado.

― El mocoso no deja de llorar...

― No le digas mocoso James, es tu hermano ― Lo reprendió Harry.

― ¡Mami hace que se calle en segundos! ― Le explicó su hijo, Harry sonrió y siguió meciendo a Albus cuando una Ginny con una panza pequeña aún aparecía en la habitación de sus hijos, pero ni James, ni Albus ni Harry advirtieron la precencia de la pelirroja.

― Tu madre no hace tal cosa...

― Claro que sí, la he visto cuando le canta y Al se tranquiliza en segundos.

― Tu madre no canta ¡chilla! ― Rió ― No le digas eso, es un secreto entre los dos...

― Entonces debes dejar un chocolate bajo mi almohada en la noche para que mami no la descubra...

― ¿Cómo la de la otra noche? ― Albus poco a poco se callaba y cuando se acomodó en el hombro de su padre vio a su madre.

― Ma... pa... ma iiiii ― Balbuceó Albus, Harry cerró los ojos, James miró a su padre derrotado.

― Estamos muertos ― Se lamentó James sin girarse.

― Descuida, tú eres su hijo ― Lo calmó Harry. Lentamente padre y hijo se giraron y vieron la figura de la pelirroja mirarlos ceñuda y muy seria.

― ¿Así que les parezco chillona y además esconden chocolates? ― Inquirió la pelirroja totalmente seria.

― Fue papi el que te dijo chillona ― Se adelantó James. Ginny caminó hasta ellos y tomó a Albus en sus brazos, el niño rápidamente se acomodó en el pecho de su madre y se durmió ― Te dije que en segundos se duerme...

― Pero no le cantó ― Sonrió Harry y tomó en brazos a su hijo para llevarlo a la cama.

― Nada de chocolates Potter, juro que revisaré tu cama completa James Potter ― James y Harry se miraron.

― Al menos lo intentamos Harry ― Se encogió de hombros el niño, sus padres rieron.

― Eso se lo enseñó Sirius... o tú Ginevra

― ¿Quién es el que chantajea a sus hijos con chocolate?

― ¡Era la primera vez!

― ¡Claro que no! ― Replicaron James y Ginny.

― Albus despertará con sus gritos y le hará mal a Lily ― Repuso Harry, James rodeó el cuello de su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

― Eres el mejor papá del mundo Harry ― Tanto Harry como Ginny rieron emocionados.

― Gracias hijo ― Ginny se acercó a su esposo e hijo y les sonrió cálidamente.

― Mami... ¿Crees que seré un buen hermano mayor? ― Ginny lo miró, le dio un beso en la frente y sonrió.

― Ya lo eres corazón, eso no debe preocuparte ― Harry miró a sus dos hijos orgulloso, vio la pequeña panza de Ginny... tenía todo lo que quería, tenía tanto que la felicidad desbordaba en la casa de los Potter, entonces vio a la responsable de todo lo que tenía en ese minuto y su corazón respondió alterado, dichoso, embargado por aquel sentimiento que siempre predominaba cuando estaba con su familia, el amor.

**Si te he dado todo lo que tengo**  
**hasta quedar en deuda conmigo mismo**  
**y todavía preguntas si te quiero**  
**tú de que vas.**  
**Si no hay un minuto de mi tiempo **  
**que no me pasas por el pensamiento**  
**y todavía preguntas si te quiero**  
**tú de que vas.**

― Eres lo mejor que nos pasó en la vida James, a tu madre y a mí, y estoy seguro que siempre cuidarás a tus hermanos, estoy orgulloso de ti campeón ― Le sonrió a su hijo y Ginny asintió emocionada mirando a esos hombres que tanto amaba.

― Entonces sí merezco chocolate ― Ginny rió despacio tratando de no despertar a Albus y Harry solo sonrió, miró a Ginny y suspiró.

― Me cambiaste la vida en solo dos semanas Ginevra Potter ― Ella sonrió.

― Me enamoraste en dos semanas Harry Potter...

― Parece que dos semanas es el periodo de esta familia ― Comentó James, sus padres lo miraron confundidos.

― ¿Por qué lo dices?

― Porque me darán chocolate durante dos semanas...

― Ya quisieras James Potter

― Pero mami...

― Lo voy a pensar

― ¿Cuánto?

― ¡Dos semanas! ― Se burlaron Harry y Ginny riendo, James los miró frunciendo el ceño, Albus bostezó y siguió durmiendo... Definitivamente en ese punto Harry era feliz con la mujer de sus sueños, con sus tres hijos y absolutamente nada cambiaría de su pasado, porque gracias a lo que vivió llegó hasta ese punto y sonriendo recordó "gracias también a esas dos semanas"

**Travesura realizada**

* * *

**Nada más que agradecer... **

**Susy... amiga gracias por todo, el apoyo, las palabras... por ese tequila que nos debemos y que ya tiene fecha! te quiero!**

**LOCAS! (Saben todas quienes son) Apoyo fundamental en mis días y en mi vida, ustedes son una luz tremenda que siempre me hace sentir mejor persona, saben que son muchos mis pecados! las quiero! **

**Denu... admiración tremenda! recalco! cuenta conmigo para siempre ;) te quiero! y cumplí! **

**Doris gracias por la espera! te cumplí wna! extraño las malas palabras que teníamos! jajajajaja te quiero! **

**Yegua... Ufff!... UUUFFFF! jajajaja Actualiza, mosca muerta, te quiero, gracias por todo! **

**Ceci, no sé si pasas por acá pero como este es una especie de testamento acá entran todos los personajes importantes! jajajajajaja te quiero loca! y sigue para adelante con lo nuevo! **

**y especialmente gracias a ti que acompañaste a Harry y Ginny en esta historia y también a mí... **

**por ahora la travesura se vio finalizada, pero quedan unas cuantas más! **

**y... Colorín colorado... este cuento se ha acabado **

**(Ja! no me podrán joder con el epílogo!) **


End file.
